Aftermath
by You Are Love
Summary: Our story takes place right after Christine unmasks our Phantom. Same characters you love with a slightly different take. This story explores what happens next and the consequences of each and every action. The goal is to update weekly.
1. Chapter 1

He felt terrible. He knew the moment he raised his voice to her that everything he had strived to build with her would crumble. While he did stop his ranting and raving long enough to appear pitiful, he knew it was too late. Even though she did allow him one moment of dignity, when she handed him his mask back, he knew he had ruined everything. It would have been the perfect to time to thank her and apologize for his deplorable behavior but instead, he resumed his Maestro persona and ordered her to get back to her room.

As he escorted her back down the secret passageways in silence, he tried hard to find a shred of courage to say something to her, but he didn't. He noticed that She didn't move away from him and he found that comforting. Odd but comforting no less. He presumed that she was just afraid of getting lost in the darkness or still in a deep shock from witnessing the horrors beneath the mask.

He looked back at her and for a moment, he pitied her. _Curiosity not only killed the cat, Christine. It destroyed what could have been the greatest love story of all time._

He led and she followed without question. Soon they stopped in front of what appeared to be a door. She looked puzzled by realized they were behind her dressing room mirror. All she could do was look at him. Her eyes seem to be imploring him to say something to her. Make her believe that this was all some sort of nightmare. That any minute she will wake up and realize it was all a bad dream. Her angel was pure and good. He didn't hate her. He would never scream at her or call her names. He would never frighten her. He would never, ever dismiss her in such a way.

 _His voice. I need to hear his voice. All will be made right if he would only speak to me._

With too much ease he opened the door and took her hand to bring her back to her dressing room. He made sure the room was secure before he stopped and stared at her face. Gone was her blind innocence and trust. He was the cause of that and he hated himself for it.

"Madame Giry will make sure you are not disturbed, so you can rest. You have had a very…difficult evening. You were radiant, Christine. Your voice was sublime. Truly an angel." His voice faded.

She seemed transfixed hearing him speak so gently to her. Could he really have been the same terrifying man she encountered in the catacombs? She was about to speak when he moved past her and exited through the mirror.

All too soon the barrier closed behind him and he stopped in his tracks. He closed his eyes and touched his broken heart. He then looked back and saw his angel fall to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself as she began to sob.

He wanted to charge back in and take her in his arms and rock her to sleep, telling her that everything would be alright. The monster was gone and she was safe. But he didn't. How could he when he was the very monster she feared?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours past and neither had moved from their respective places. Christine couldn't find the strength and Erik couldn't move past his guilt. Yet when he heard Madame Giry's voice enter the room, he all but stopped breathing.

"Child, what are you doing? What happened? Are you hurt?" She bent down and saw Christine shivering. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Please…. Take me back. He said…. He said you would take me back."

Madame Giry slowly stood up. Realization washed over her face and her eyes pierced through the mirror. "Damn him." She muttered. "Come, my child. We will get you to bed and I promise, you will not be disturbed." She helped Christine up and got her back to the dormitory.

Erik shook his head, as he watched in silence. "I can explain, Annie. I swear it! I…" He bowed his head. "No, I can't explain it. I have no explanation, other than I am what I am." He turned to go but something, something made him hesitate.

"I'll just make sure she is able to sleep. Then I'll go. That's it and that's all. It's the least I can do."

And just like that, he entered the dressing room and made his way in the shadows until he found the dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am a little upset the reviews have been so few for the first chapter but the story will go on. Hopefully things will pick up for our duo and the reviews. LOL**

"Mama! What happened? Is Christine alright?" Meg sprang out of bed the moment she heard the door knob turn.

Madame Giry nodded as she brought Christine to her bed. "She is fine, my Meg. Just tired and a bit bewildered by the night's events."

"Bewildered?" Meg sat at the opposite side of Christine on the bed. "Christine, you looked so happy after the performance. Did the Vicomte find you? He… He didn't upset you, did he?"

"Meg, please! Christine needs her rest. You are going to share my chamber tonight. Go and pack a bag. I don't want Christine disturbed until further notice."

"But Mama!" She jumped up.

"Meg Giry, did you not understand me the first time?"

Meg cursed under her breath.

"I heard that! Now get your things. It's late, we all need rest." She then helped Christine change and then covered her with a blanket. "Sleep, dear one. Things will look better in the morning. We will then have a nice, long chat."

"Do you…. Do you know who he is?" It was barely a whisper, but Madame Giry heard her inquiry.

"I do. I have always known, and I never would have allowed it, if I thought you would be in any danger. But I never thought he would bring you down there. That was wrong and stupid."

"Have you seen…." She then shook her head.

The old woman answered her question. She knew what Christine was referring to. "Yes. Years ago. I was a young girl and he was only a boy." Her mouth dropped. "He showed you his face?"

Before Christine could answer Meg came out of the bathroom. "I'm ready, Mama."

"Come, let's go." She didn't say another word to either girl. She only took Meg's hand and closed the door behind her.

A few minutes later, the door opened once more. A man in a cape and fedora entered with care and locked the door behind him.

"Christine, are you alight?"

She sprang up from the bed. "No! Please don't…."

He extended his hand as if to say he would not hurt her. "I only wanted to make sure you were alright."

"How dare you come back here! I will never be alright again. How can I be?"

"I never wanted this to happen. I swear to you when I appeared before you…. I…...Don't know what I was thinking but I know I never intended for this. I would never harm you."

"But you have harmed me. You have taken all I have ever believed and made it a lie and me a fool."

"No, No. I…..." He tried to come closer.

"Stay where you are! You are not my angel. You are a false friend. You deceived me for years. You are a…. a…."

"Monster."

"Uh…I don't know. I only know what you are not."

"Oh Christine. I know you hate me and fear me now but not long ago you loved and idolized me. Couldn't we go back to that place and time once again? Why must one look at this…." He pointed to his mask. "Destroy all the years we had before tonight?"

"You think that is the reason why I fear you?"

Her words hurt him more than if she had slapped him cross the face. "I know it is." He hissed.

"You yelled at me and called me the most dreadful names. You almost hit me!"

"I felt I had been attacked. You talk of being lied to, but what about me?"

"You?"

"You said you wanted to see me. You said you would obey my commands. You wished we could talk as two humans. I trusted you and you take me by surprise and strip me of my shield. My only defense against humanity and all its cruelty. You betrayed me because you had to see what lied beneath. Why did you do that? Why couldn't the music be enough?"

She didn't know how to respond. She had been confused and curious. She had awoken to music and mist and remembered that her Angel of Music had appeared and was not a celestial being but a man. A man of flesh and bone. Someone she had been so close to touching only hours before. Someone who appealed to her in ways she never knew possible until tonight. What had come over her to behave in such a way? She was so reckless. Why? She sat down on the bed and covered her mouth as she turned away from him.

"Is it over, Christine?"

She turned her head slightly towards him. "Is what over?"

"Our music of the night."


	3. Chapter 3

**As much as some of you hated to read that last line, it was even more difficult for me to write it! This chapter is a bit longer.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and the follows. And on with the show...**

Christine stared at him. She hadn't expected that reply. Her mind rushed back to his song…..Their song. The music she heard, the way their voices blended so euphorically. She was lost in it, lost in him. She had never felt more alive or whole. It was as if she wasn't herself but in a strange new way, she was more herself than ever before. Her head started to hurt and she rubbed her temples and moved to sit at the desk.

"Are you ill?"

"No, I….. Angel, I don't know what is supposed to happen now. You lied to me." She looked him straight in the eye. How can we ever get past that?"

He swallowed hard. "You betrayed me but I seem to be able to forgive that one indiscretion."

Her eyes widened. "I didn't betray you. I….." Her face fell. "I suppose I did do that." She looked away. "My actions were horrible."

He shrugged. "My face is horrible, so I suppose we are even." He made a weak smile.

"I have no excuse over my actions. I was childish and very wrong. How could I have known that you…..Suffered so?" She stood up and walked towards him. "Does it hurt you?"

He shook his head. "I know I have wronged you with my lie but in all of the years we have known one another, my angelic persona was the only thing I ever lied to you about. I never lied about your worth, your talent, your potential….. I never lied when I comforted you as a child or when we would talk of your late father. I never lied when I gave you advice on how to deal with those snotty girls or Carlotta."

She couldn't help but grin.

"I am sorry, Christine. I am sorry for lying to you but when I heard your crying and begging for an angel to come and save you, I was so moved. I haven't wanted to help another human being for a very long time, and somehow you… You moved me. I knew if I had come to you as a man in a mask, you would have ran away and who knows where you would have gone."

"But after some time, when we became friends….. It was more than pupil and tutor and more than angel and child. Why didn't you trust me?" She replied.

"I thought you might want to see what was behind the mask and sooner or later that would come between us." He sighed. "And as I always suspected, it has come between us, hasn't it?"

She stood firm. "Were you ever going to hurt me down there? If I hadn't taken your mask, what would you have done? How long would I have been down below?"

"For as long as you wanted. Did you really hate it that much?" He knew she didn't. He saw how she looked when she first arrived. "I could never hurt you, Christine. I love you." He couldn't believe what he just said. _You are a dope, Erik. Why not just help her run away, so she never has to be near your again?_ He cursed his stupidity.

"Love me?" She looked at him quizzically. "As a friend." You love me as a friend…. That is what you meant, no? She asked cautiously.

He didn't dare lie to her. "No. I have been in love with you for a long time. I never intended to tell you. I was never going to appear before you tonight only….."

"Only what?"

"When that peacock came to your door and ordered you to have supper with him, I felt such a tremendous loss. I couldn't have you with him or anyone tonight. This was our night to share, not his."

"Raoul? You mean if Raoul hadn't of come to see me, I wouldn't have known the truth?"

"Probably not."

"Ang…..I don't know what to call you?"

"Demon, Monster….."

"Stop that. Don't you have a name? You are a man, after all."

 _A man…..In most ways, just a vessel._ "Erik."

"Erik." She smiled unconsciously.

Erik's heart leaped the moment her heard his name on her lips.

She was so conflicted. On one hand, she was angry and hurt with his deceit. Then on the other hand she was ashamed of her horrific actions and how she humiliated him. _What would Papa have me do? Forgive him….Hate him…..Make things right…..But how do I do any of those things?_ She took a deep breath. _Start by admitting my own fault in this. That's what Papa would have wanted._

"Erik, I am very sorry I offended you tonight and made you feel as if you were being attacked. If I am to believe that you would never harm me, then you must believe me when I say, that I never wished to harm you."

Erik was floored. She was apologizing to him, to the monster? No, it should be the other way around. "Do you accept my apology, Christine?"

"Do you accept mine?" She extended her hand.

He slowly shook her hand and smiled. "Now what?"

"Now, I need time. I need sleep. I need….." Her stomach growled. "Oh!" She blushed. "Food."

"I can arrange for some food. A light broth, some cheese, perhaps some chicken?"

She arched her brow. "How?"

"Leave that to me. You just rest. I'll have nourishment up here instantly."

"No, Madame Giry will be furious. She didn't want me disturbed. She'll find out."

"She doesn't want you to starve, does she? You didn't eat at all since before the performance. You need nourishment. Besides I can handle, Annie."

"Annie?" Christine felt even more stupid. "How close are you two?"

"She brought me to live here, years ago. I was a boy."

She felt as if she were going to faint. "I think I better lie down." She went to the bed. "Erik?" She turned and saw him kneeling before her. She was started but not surprised by this.

"I know I do not make a very practical suitor. I know it would be impossible to even consider me as…..Yet as strange as it may seem, there is something here, between us." He took her hand tentatively and he was mesmerized when she didn't flinch or shy away from his touch. "Is there not?"

"Everything would need to change. I could no longer be your naïve protégée."

"I wouldn't want you to be."

"I need time, Erik. I can't form a coherent thought right now."

"But the answer isn't no, is it?"

She shook her head.

He smiled. "I will be back with food and drink. Water, tea and some brandy."

"Brandy?"

"Can you think of a better time to drink something strong?"

She giggled and then stopped herself. Was she actually giggling with the Opera Ghost? She then gasped. "You're the Opera Ghost!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews and continued support. This next chapter is a bit shorter but I am going for the dramatic effect. Plus longer ones are coming.**

 **I own nothing...**

Erik looked at her sheepishly. "Yes, I am." He then smirked. "You knew that last night though. You called me the Phantom."

She nodded. "I know but I was mesmerized by the music last night. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"And now you are?"

She shook her head. "I can't be because I'm actually standing here having a normal conversation with you."

"And that's bad?"

"I… Yes… No…. God Erik, please stop! I can't think anymore." Her eyes pleaded with him. "I need rest."

"And food."

"No, I'm fine. I…" Her stomach took it upon itself to respond and say it was not fine and needed filling. Christine covered her stomach and turned bright red.

"I'll bring food and then I'll go. You never have to see me again, if you don't want to."

"You can't mean that." _Why are you always so dramatic?_

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't have risked everything last night, just to let me go."

"You're right, I did take a serious risk by showing myself to you, but I have wanted to do that for so long. The fact that the lies are over and done with make me breathe a sigh of relief, despite recent events. However, I will not haunt you. You are not my prisoner. You never were. You always had the power to stay or go."

She wanted to say something, but Erik moved towards the mirror. "I'll be back shortly."

"And then?" She was hoping he had an answer because she did not.

"And then you'll eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine must have fallen asleep because when she woke up, she was covered in a strong wool blanket, her shoes were off and a tray of food and beverages, just as Erik had described, were waiting for her near her bed. She called out his name but there was no reply. She went to the mirror and looked at it intently. Was he there, inside? She then tried to see if she could find the button that he used to open it. She didn't. Although in all honestly, she didn't really try. Suddenly the thought of food outweighed everything else on her mind.

She ran to the table and began stuffing herself with the provisions Erik provided. She then went to sip her tea but made a face when it was cold.

 _He must have been here hours ago. Did he stay and watch me sleep like before?_ Christine couldn't tell if she was happy to think he did that or offended that he did. Or was she offended to think he hadn't done so? She didn't think she would be happy to know he walked away, but then she remembered the blanket and her shoes. She sighed.

"What happens now?"

 _Knock, Knock._

"Yes?" Christine wrapped the soft blanket around herself and put on her slippers.

"It is Madame Giry. Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

Madame appeared with a cup of tea and a biscuit. She then made a face when she saw the tray of food.

"I suppose you won't be needing this, will you?"

"Madame…"

"You should probably still rest. It's not even noon and from what I gather, you didn't really sleep last night."

"Sleep is not what I want."

"And what is it that you do want, Christine?"

"I…." She swallowed hard and faced the woman head on. "I want to know all there is to know about the…. Erik."


	5. Chapter 5

**Short, but I'm going for the drama effect and it's actually two updates for the week. LOL**

 **Onward...**

Madame Giry looked at Christine and smiled. "You seem more confident in this moment, right now than you were when an Opera house full of patrons were falling at your feet." She then took a sip of the tea. "I think I may need something a bit stronger than the tea." She eyed the brandy. "Care to share it?"

Christine sat on the bed. "The events that followed last night seem to be getting stranger and stranger. Never in my wildest dreams would I have even thought I would share my first brandy with my Ballet Mistress."

Madame Giry laughed. "I won't tell, if you don't."

"Help yourself. I am still not sure I can keep it down."

"He told you his name, then?"

She nodded.

Madame Giry brought a chair next to the bed and sat down. "No one else knows what I am about to tell you. For years it has just been between Erik and me. I want to reiterate everything I said last night. I knew who he was, and I knew of your friendship. I never would have allowed it to go on for as long as it did, if I ever thought you were in danger."

"Do you… Did you know how I was starting to feel about him?"

"How could I, you never told me? But I suspected. I told him that your relationship could never continue in the same way, now that you were becoming a woman. He agreed at first and assured me that I was worrying for nothing, but I suspected the feelings you both had." She emphasized the word both.

"You knew that he loved me?"

"He is older than you but in many ways you two are very young and naïve. Is that really what you wish to know about Erik, his feelings for you? I don't think you need me to tell you that, child."

She shook her head timidly. "Why is he here? How did he get hurt?"

"I met Erik years ago. I was still a girl, I hadn't even met my husband yet. I was living here, much like you and Meg do now. My friends wanted to go to a traveling fair that was coming into town. I agreed and one day, we all went. It was nothing like I had ever seen. Oddities, freaks, things not for the normal eye and then we saw him or rather heard him."

"What was he doing?"

"He was singing. His voice was unlike anything we had ever heard, only…."

"What?"

"He wore a bag over his face. I saw the sign next to him on the stage. 'Come hear the Devil's Child'. When the song was over a man came up onto the platform and ripped the bag off his face." She closed her eyes. "It was when I first saw him. No nose, rough skin, almost as if it was peeling off. I had to look away, but I could still hear the screams."

Christine thought back to last night. _Was it really that terrible?_ She couldn't remember anymore. "The crowds were frightened of him?"

"I meant his screams, Christine. I heard his cries and his screams, as the man took him by his shirt collar and dragged him away. Later, as we were exiting the fair, I saw him out in the open, on display for all to see. 'Here lies the Devil's Child.' He was chained inside a cage."

Christine covered her mouth. "No! How could someone do that? He was only a child…. How old was he?"

"Perhaps 10 or 9? I don't know for certain. It wasn't until I went back that we started to talk. He was intelligent beyond his years."

"You went back?"

"Every night until the last night of the fair."

"When did he return to Paris?"

"Return? I helped him escape the last night of the fair and brought him down to the cellars. I told him his only place to live was essentially in the catacombs. Looking back that was wrong but we had no choice then. Still, it must have been dreadful for a boy. I wasn't surprised to find him gone one day."

"I don't understand, he left?" _She isn't telling me the whole story_.

"After I married. He went and traveled the world. Italy and Persia. He worked for the Shah at one point."

"Why would he stop traveling and come back only to live a life of seclusion below ground again?"

The old woman took a sip of brandy. "I asked him to."


	6. Chapter 6

Christine's head was spinning. "I'm sorry, you asked him to come back?"

Madame Giry sighed. "My husband had died, and I was all alone with Meg, who was not much older than a toddler. Things had changed here. It was before Monsieur Lefevre was in charge. If you thought our newest managers were fools…." She shook her head. "Erik came back to help me, because I had helped him so many years ago. He also helped with many of the renovations. You might say, this really is his Opera House." She paused. "That is all I am going to say. The rest is Erik's story and he should be the one to tell it."

"I think I need more rest. This is all too outrageous to believe." Erik's words came back to her. _Stranger than you dreamed it._

"I'll let you rest. I think it's best that you still keep to yourself for a while."

She nodded.

"That includes HIM, Christine."

She stared at Madame Giry before nodding her again.

"I have a meeting with our new managers. I have another note to deliver."

Despite herself, Christine couldn't help but smile and Madame Giry took the remains of the brandy with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is it that your starring Soprano hasn't been seen by anyone in over 24 hours? Is this how you two run a theatre? If it is, I assure you my money won't be wasted away on poor management!" The Vicomte de Chagny was fit to be tied. One minute he was to have supper with the rising diva and the next thing he knew he spent half the night wondering where in the world she had vanished to.

"I assure Vicomte, all is well. These Prima Donnas tend to have a flare for the dramatic." Monsieur Andre did his best to appease his latest patron.

Raoul huffed. "She is not one of your Prima Donnas. She had agreed to meet me for supper. I am certain something has happened to her. I want you to…."

Madame Giry came bursting through the door. "Monsieur, Mlle. Daae is safe and sound and is resting."

"There now. No harm, no fowl." Monsieur Firmin said as he walked up to Madame Giry. "Will that be all?"

"I'm afraid not, Monsieur Firmin. I have another note." She smiled as she handed it to him. "From you know who."

Raoul was getting impatient. "Please, Madame. May I see her?"

"Her? You mean, Christine? She will not see anyone, Monsieur. She must rest."

The Vicomte's face fell and Madame Giry suddenly realized there may be more trouble about in Erik's quest to win his young protégée's heart.

Andre grabbed the note out of his partner's hand. "This ends now. These demands by some extortionist posing as a Phantom…. The gall. We are not fools!"

"Perhaps you listen to him, Andre. He has done wonders for the theatre. The previous manager benefited, and we all know how he feels about your latest diva." Madame Giry replied.

Just then Carlotta stormed in with Piangi close on her heels. "How dare you have a performance last night without me!"

Madame Giry rolled her eyes. _You mean, how dare it be a success without you._ "Gentlemen, I'll take my leave."

"Madame Giry, wait!" Raoul followed her out into the hallway.

"Yes, Vicomte?"

"Can I ask that you give Christine something from me?"

She hesitated. "Sir, you asked me to be your errand girl last night. I won't do that again. If you so wish to present the lady with something, I trust you will find a way without me. Good day."

He waited until she walked away and then mumbled under his breath. "Insufferable nag. Fine. I'll give it to her myself." He placed his hat on his head and left the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik watched Christine sleep from a chair, a few feet away from the bed. He would stay there forever if only she let him. For he didn't care if the room was tiny and cramped, it was her room. Therefore, it was more beautiful than the finest castle in Persia. He saw her eyes flutter open and he cursed his selfishness. He was only to stay while she slept. Why was he so careless around her?

Christine stretched and sat up from her bed, only to jump when she saw Erik before her.

"What are you doing here?!"

He stood and placed his hands up. "I mean you no harm. I only wanted to be sure you were alright and then I stopped for a moment to watch you sleep." He then realized how that sounded. "I assure you that I…."

"Erik, you can't do this! I will no longer have you coming and going as you please in my room. When you were a voice to me, it was different but now that I know the truth, I will not have it!"

"Christine, in all of our years of knowing one another, I have never taken advantage of the situation. You must believe me."

"Then you will not find my request difficult to adhere to, will you?" She was surprised at how confident and determined she sounded.

Erik nodded. "I will not invade your privacy again, unless you wish me to be here."

The visible side of his face looked crestfallen and Christine immediately felt guilty.

"Erik, if you wish to see me, you need to wait for me to come to you. I still have much to process."

"What of our lessons?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far. Franky, I'm sure Carlotta will be back in her role as Prima Donna and I'll go back to ballet dancing. So perhaps our lessons will no longer be necessary."

"No longer be…. No! You cannot give up your talent and your dream because of me. I will not have my folly, destroy all the work we achieved together. You must sing. Your voice demands to be heard."

"What if I no longer feel comfortable taking lessons from you?" _Lie. I could never train with anyone else._

Her words wounded him, but he accepted as much. "Reyes is passable. You have already learned much. You just need guidance. I can arrange for him to give you private lessons."

"You'd allow someone else to work with me?" She arched her brow.

"I would do as you say, whatever you say, as long as you do not give up because of my foolish dream."

"Your dream of my becoming the Prima Donna?"

"No, my dear. The dream of you becoming my wife."


	7. Chapter 7

**Erik, Erik, Erik…. What are we going to do with you? More importantly, what is Christine going to do with you? LOL Let's find out.**

Erik knew he was utterly crazy to admit it out loud, but what harm could it do now? She wanted nothing more to do with him, even the music was poison between them because of his face. He had nothing left to lose and didn't she want him to be honest with her from now on?

"Don't fret, my dear. I just see it pointless to lie to you."

"Your wife? Are you saying you love me enough to marry me?"

"I do." He started to walk to the mirror.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"You wanted me to leave."

"Yes, but you can't just say words like that to me and then disappear!"

"I thought that is exactly what you wanted from me, Christine." _My word, relationships are complexing._

"I only said that about another tutor to see if you would really honor my wishes. I don't want to work with anyone else, least of all Monsieur Reyes."

His eyes lit up. "You mean, you want to continue our lessons? The music still speaks to you, doesn't it? Our music?" He cautioned himself not to hope too much.

Her mind was spinning. "I need time. I am not prepared to make any life altering decisions today. That includes voice training or marriage." She shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

 _Love me, one day. I hope._ "So, you aren't saying no to me, to any of it…. Just yet?"

 _What am I doing?_ "First we need ground rules, Erik." _What am I saying?_

"I'm listening."

He looked so childlike in that moment, hanging on her every word. She found it adorable, despite the warning signs flashing inside her mind.

"You are not to come into my room, whenever you please. I must grant you permission."

"Agreed."

"There's more. You can't use the mirror as a place to teach me."

He thought for a moment. "Then we will need to think of other ways to meet. How do you feel about my lair?"

"Down below?" She arched her brow. She did like it, she couldn't deny it. The darkness, like his music seemed to call to her.

He nodded. "I can show you how to move about safely and use the boat. I give you my word, you will be safe."

She should have said no but somehow, she knew he wasn't lying to her. She knew he wouldn't harm her, not now. Not ever.

"Alright."

He smiled. "Christine?"

"Yes?" She hoped he wouldn't ask more of her tonight.

"What about…. No, it's too soon. I am delighted that you still wish to have me in your life in any way, shape or form."

"Oh." She blushed. His proposal. _Was that a proposal?_ No, she wouldn't contemplate that now. "I think we need to start again you and me…. Friendship first and then…. I don't know."

"If it's my face, I can assure you that I will never take my mask off in your present again."

"Erik! Stop! I told you, no major decisions at this point, alright? Besides… it's not…. No! No more talking, tonight!"

"Alright." He smiled. He knew he shouldn't be standing there like a fool, but he couldn't help himself.

She liked his smile. Despite his mask, she was able to see it from where he stood. "One more thing."

"What is that?" _Didn't she not want to talk anymore? I need to read more on the matters of human relations between males and females._

"Did you interfere with Carlotta and force my debut?"

He looked offended. "Christine, you were there. She stormed off. I only prepared you for that moment. I had nothing to do with the timing or the outcome."

"Good and it will stay that way."

"What do you mean?"

"I win my roles on my own merit. Not because you are pulling the strings or making threats."

"Christine, you already have."

"Leave that as it may. I want your word. For if I find out you play any part in my future castings, then I will never see you again." _I said it. I can't believe this new voice of mine. Is it because of him? Is he bringing this out in me? I find I like it…._

Erik smiled again. "You have my word and if I may say so, your confidence is very becoming."

She fought the redness she felt in her cheeks. "I think so too. Now it's time for you to go." _Why do I suddenly feel as if I will crumble the moment he leaves?_

"Christine?"

"Yes, Erik?"

"I noticed last night your…. Boy brought you a token for your triumph. May I do the same?"

"If you wish, yet tokens are not asked for or required. They are given simply because one wants to give something to the other person. Permission is not required."

"Even from me?"

"Even from you. We are friends, no?" _Friends. I can handle that. Right?_

"Friends." Erik didn't know if he should be overjoyed or deeply disappointed. "Good night or Good day. I am not sure anymore."

She giggled. "Good day."

"Will I see you at our next lesson?"

"Come up at our usual time. I'll be ready for you to escort me down to your…. Home."

He nodded, surprised at her word choice.

A few hours later, Christine was dressing and looked at herself in the mirror. She reached out and wondered. She then looked again for the button to open the mirror and this time she found it. No one was behind it, except for a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. She brought it to her nose and smiled.

 _A/N: Merry Christmas. It's the closest holiday, so I think I'm allowed to say the phrase. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews and support for this story. A short chapter, but it's needed to add to the drama. I'll be posting another chapter early next week. Let's bring on the New Year!**

The ballet rats were making their way out of the rehearsal hall and outside for some long overdue fresh air. They were surprised when they encountered the Vicomte, who was impatiently waiting for any signs of life from Christine.

"Good day, Monsieur Vicomte." The girls bashfully recited.

He nodded. "Good day, ladies. I wonder if one of you would be so kind to tell me if Christine Daae was at rehearsal this afternoon."

The girls looked at each other and then at the Vicomte. Veronica was the first to speak up.

"No Monsieur, she was not. The rumors are that she has been taken prisoner by the Opera Ghost." She made a dramatic facial expression.

"The what?" He looked at her as if she were mad.

"It's true, Vicomte." Monica replied. "He is known to trapes about the theatre and take what he pleases." She then laughed.

Raoul was losing his temper. He had no time for made up stories or superstitions. "Ladies, will one of you see Christine later? I ask that you please give her this." He waited for one of the girls to take his envelope and finally Veronica did.

"I do not know if I will see her, Monsieur but I will slide it under her door."

He smiled. _Finally, someone who is practical and resourceful._ "Thank you, very much." He tipped his hat. "Have a good day."

"Oh Vicomte?" Veronica beckoned.

"Yes?" He turned around, wishing he could look at his pocket watch for the time, as he already had wasted far too much of his precious time for nothing.

"If she doesn't turn up, my answer would be yes!" She giggled.

Raoul coughed. "Well, thank you but I must be going." He then gave her a franc. "For your trouble."

Veronica took the money and watched him leave. "I assure you, Vicomte. It is no trouble at all." She grinned and then opened the note.

"Hey, you can't do that." Monica whispered to her.

"Can't I? She is gone. Who knows if or when she will return? Her body might be ice cold for a ghost, but mine sure as hell is not and neither is the Vicomte's!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madame Giry knocked on Christine's door.

"Child, are you alright?" After a moment with no reply, she unlocked the door and called her name again. "Christine?"

She was gone. The bed had been made and her eyes turned to face the mirror, which was left opened.

"I sincerely hope you two know what you are doing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in another bedroom, Veronica sat reading the Vicomte's note to Christine.

 _Little Lottie,_

 _What happened last night? I was so worried. I can understand your desire to keep your Angel of Music happy, but he has had you all to himself for all this time. I only just found you again. Please have supper with me tonight?_

 _Just leave your response with my coachman, whom I have instructed to remain outside the Opera House, until he sees you. Now you must come, otherwise you will condemn my coachman of being confined to the Paris streets. Don't think I'm joking, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I promise you will have fun and be back in time for curfew._

 _Until tonight,_

 _Raoul_

Veronica smiled. "Your coachman won't have to wait for long, Raoul and neither will you!" She began to write her response.

 _A/N: Uh oh…._


	9. Chapter 9

**As promised, an early update. This one dedicated to our dynamic duo. Happy New Year!**

Erik led Christine carefully down below, making sure he pointed out every area where she should remain cautious and alert, as to not set off any of his traps. Christine was trying her best to remember but now that she was no longer mesmerized by the Angel of Music coming to life, she realized how dangerous the catacombs were.

"Erik, please slow down. I can't keep your pace and remember all of this."

He stopped and looked at her pointedly. "Which part do you need repeating?"

Her eyes widened. "Which part? All of it. You built this path, it isn't so easy for a novice to memorize. Why are there so many traps, anyway?"

"Do you even have to ask that question? I would think it would be obvious. As to not being able to memorize my path, I did that for a reason too. I never had any intention of anyone coming down here to find me, much less visit me."

"But people are afraid of the Opera Ghost, they wouldn't try to find you."

"Surely the bragging rights of finding out where the monster lives and bringing his corpse like face out for all to see would be incentive enough to take that risk."

She touched his shoulder. She was taken aback when she saw him flinch. She reached for him again, slowly this time. "Has it always been like this?"

He twitched at her touch but forced himself to relax. He didn't want her to stop or think he didn't want it. "You get used to it. In a way, I used it to perfect my techniques. I'm rather handy with my hands."

Her eyes naturally looked down at his long, perfect fingers. She liked that he wasn't wearing his gloves. She realized this was the first time he wasn't wearing them in her presence. "Madame Giry told me you helped design the renovations. Is that true?"

"Indeed." He smiled. "I rather enjoyed that. I liked Monsieur Garnier. Another time and place, we would have been friends from long ago. It was during our working partnership that I discovered he attended the same school that I had been interested in attending."

"You went to school with others?"

"No. It never came to fruition." He placed his hand in front of her to block her step. "Not that way."

"Another trap?"

"In about three more turns. Come." He went to take her hand, but hesitated. Christine didn't notice, as she distinctly grabbed his hand instead.

"I think it would be easier if you led me by the hand. Is that alright?"

He nodded. _She isn't afraid…. Of course, not you fool. She doesn't want to be mangled by one of your death traps._ "As I was saying, I liked Garnier and to help in the designs, allowed me to prefect my sanctuary."

"I can't believe you were able to design a home with a lake."

"Well, I didn't create the Seine…. I just knew where it was." He winked.

Christine playfully hit him on his arm and he chuckled. She smiled when she heard his laugh. It wasn't the first time she had heard it. He had done it before, during their talks, in-between lessons. She always thought it was the perfect complement to his voice. She still did.

"Monsieur Garnier took all the credit from you, because of your…Face?"

His laughter died, and his serious demeanor resumed. "No, it was I, who wanted to remain anonymous."

"But why? Surely if they knew what you could do…."

Erik sighed. "I had made that mistakes many times before. Eventually, one learns. I offered my help because I was able to do so, and I didn't want this Opera House to suffer from bad architecture. Garnier was adequate, and he was smart. He listened to me and realized that I was correct. Anyway, in lieu of recognition, I gave it all to him on one condition."

"Which was?"

"That I could be left alone to build this domain any way I saw fit and that I would be the only one who would have access. We shook on it and voila." He motioned towards the boat. "Would you like my assistance?"

She nodded.

Erik took her hand and escorted her carefully inside.

"It's very easy to navigate once you are on the water. Just don't fall in the lake."

"More traps?" She extended her head to look over the side.

"Indeed." He didn't say another word until they disembarked. He then tossed his cape and hat like the night before. He caught her stare. "Christine, is something wrong?"

"You're nothing like I thought you were and yet…."

"Yet?"

"You're everything I hoped you'd be."


	10. Chapter 10

Erik looked into her eyes hoping he hadn't imagined her smile, but the voice in the back of his mind told him to proceed with caution. "Everything you'd hope I'd be, Christine? Everything except the face, though. The perfect voice and manners must have the perfect face."

"Erik, it isn't about perfect appearances."

"Tell that to your Vicomte."

She grimaced. "Please, don't make this about him. This is about you and me and starting over."

He reluctantly nodded. Christine had told him that she was willing to start again but she did not dismiss the fear in his heart over her other suitor. How he hated that boy! The Vicomte was everything society had taught him to loathe.

 _Of course, he was interested in Christine…. For not only was she beautiful and wonderful, but she was the toast of Paris. Wouldn't it be ideal to have her on his arm? Where were you when she was lost, freighted and all alone? Probably at some whore house, where you nobles frequent._

"Erik, did you hear me?"

Christine's voice brought him back to the moment.

He nodded. "Yes, my dear. You said this was about you and me starting over."

"We both need to earn one another's trust again."

"I know, Christine and I am so very grateful for this second chance."

She took his hand. "As am I."

He looked at her in shock. "You don't seem uncomfortable with touching me."

"No." She smiled. "Should I?"

"No one else…"

"You and me, remember? And I don't mind." _It feels natural. I have wanted so often to do just this._

He felt as if he was going to cry right then and there but he managed to compose himself. "Would you… Would you like some tea before our lesson?"

"That would be lovely. Would you…. Would you perhaps sing for me this afternoon?"

"Me?"

"Well, I won't have much more to tackle as Carlotta has returned. I could hear the other girls whispering about it in the hallway before you came."

"That does not mean that you will be replaced, my dear."

"That's exactly what it means, Erik. She is the Prima Donna. I was just the understudy."

"I'll talk with those fools at once and then…."

"No, Erik. I will not perform that way. I already told you that. It must be on my own merit, not because you threatened them as the Opera Ghost."

"But your voice is your merit. I am merely correcting a wrong…."

"By doing wrong, yourself?"

"I don't see why my methods are in question but having some toad butcher music can go unpunished."

She grinned. "You have a way with words. You always did. I think you were the first person to actually make me smile after my Papa died."

"Your face is too beautiful for sadness."

"Then you shall sing for me, yes?"

"Christine…"

"Please, Angel?"

As if he could resist her anything when she called him that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sang and played and then she sang. They talked and laughed, and for a little while it was as if nothing had really changed. That is, until the clock struck, and Christine had to get back.

"I can't believe it's already time to go. I have to see Meg and the others tonight, or else they will think Carlotta swallowed me whole."

"Won't they think the Phantom took you prisoner?" He stood up from the piano and tried to busy himself with the tea cups.

"I'm not a prisoner. You showed me the way here…. Yet you haven't shown me the way out." She smiled.

"Go the same way you came, just backwards." He shrugged.

She gave him skeptical look.

"Okay, maybe not exactly the same way…."

"Erik." She giggled. "I have to go."

"Will you…. Will you be seeing him?"

"Him? By him do you mean Raoul?"

He turned around pretending to act nonplus.

She rolled her eyes. "How could I see him when I have not been anywhere remotely possible to make contact with him?"

"There are letters you could write, you know."

"Erik, he is my friend and I have every right to see him, as I do you. You can't stop me from seeing anyone I wish. Friends don't trap one another."

"But as your tutor…."

"I will follow a strict regiment, Maestro. Yet my personal time, is my own and I shall spend it as I see fit."

"So…."

"So?"

"So, the time we shared this afternoon was not your personal time?"

"Of course, it was. I…."

"Studies are required. You are still in vocal training. You had to be here if you wanted to improve your instrument."

He sounded hurt and she noticed.

"You're right. Studies are not a choice, but they are a pleasure to me and I would choose studies with you over many other things."

He stared at her for a long moment before carefully asking his next question. "Would you have still come down here, if you didn't need my training, anymore?" He forced himself to look at her and wait for her answer.

"Yes, I would have."

"So…"

"So?" This time she smiled.

"Would you like to see one another for supper tomorrow night?"

"You wish to take me to supper?" She wasn't expecting that.

"I don't have fine horses, but I can arrange more than acceptable transportation."

She wondered for a moment, if it would be wise. What would this mean for them? Then again, she wondered why she shouldn't say yes. She did have a wonderful time with him today and when he was Erik and not the Phantom, he is most enjoyable company.

She nodded slowly and then said, "Yes. I would like that very much."


	11. Chapter 11

Erik stood there with his mouth gapping open in shock.

"Really?" He almost forgot how to breathe. "You would dine with me, alone?"

"Yes." This time there was no hesitation in her reply. "Do you want me to meet you here?"

"Here? What the devil for?"

"But I thought…."

"No, I will pick you up and we will go out for supper."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had done it. He had finally asked the love of his life to enjoy a meal with him. Him. Not as a heavenly being, where he would have to hide behind a mirror. Not as a Phantom, where he would have to threaten or frighten and watch her lie to him, as she smiled while her hands trembled. He would simply be Erik, the man. A man who would take her to a supper hall and order wine for the table. A man who would be attentive and charming. Yes, yes, he could do that. He had done exactly that before. He was all those things when he pretended to be her angel. Why not just apply them to the flesh and bone persona before him?

He stood at his mirror and dressed meticulously. He always took great pleasure in looking his best. He knew that due to circumstances beyond his control, he would never be her equal in looks. However, in others ways, beginning with apparel, he could make her proud to be on his arm. He tied his cravat and then thought out loud for a moment.

"That peacock, what was his name? Oh, Raoul. His desire for appearances caused him to miss taking my Christine to dinner. That damn hat of his!" He laughed. "Though all things considered, perhaps I do owe him a thank you." He then swallowed hard as he turned his profile to the left side of his face. "If only she never saw the other side. If only this side could be viewed to match my voice, my mind and the few remaining pieces inside of me that do shine bright." He then forced himself to turn to his right.

"You, Monster will not get the better of me tonight. My broken soul is alive only for her now and she has seen all of me. I still need to keep you at bay but at least, she is aware of your existence. She knows and yet, she agreed to dine with me, despite of it.

"Despite the mask I wear, she still sees me. The real me." He touched his deformity and cringed as he closed his eyes. "I'll make her forget that she ever saw you. Tonight is a new beginning and I will not let anything come between us."

He put on his mask, followed by his jacket, coat and fedora, as he dipped it below the right side of his face. He picked up a single rose and kissed a petal.

"You and I begin tonight, Christine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul couldn't contain his glee when he had received Christine's letter, accepting his invitation to dinner. Only, Veronica had pretended to be Christine when she wrote it and signed her name. Thus, one could understand how confusing it was for the real Christine when Raoul appeared at her door, dressed to the nines to take her to supper.

"Raoul, I don't understand. What letter?"

He grinned as he shook his head. "You really love playing games don't you, Lottie? When we were children, I enjoyed it but as an adult, I find myself completely enraptured."

Still reeling from the confusion, Christine shook her head. "Raoul, I never received your letter, so how could I have written you one in return?"

He pulled out the letter in his pocket. "Betrayed by your own hand, Mademoiselle."

She took it from his hand and read the reply. She was visibly alarmed. "You think I would reply to you in such a manner? Raoul, we haven't seen one another in years. I hardy think I would take such liberties. How could you think these words could come from me? Have I changed that much in your eyes? As children, I would never…."

"Lottie, it's alright. I do not mind this rather brazen side of yours, even if you wish to keep it hidden. I know how life upon the wicked stage can have its…. Consequences." He stared at her a little too long for her liking.

"Raoul, I will not say it again. This was not me."

"Then why are you dressed, ready for a suitor to take you to dinner, eh?" He winked.

She was getting agitated. "Because I do have a date this evening, Raoul and I do not want him to come here and find you. He is very…. Shy, and this will only upset him."

"This so-called date would be upset to find you talking to a dear old friend?"

"You know what I mean. I am asking you to leave, please as a friend."

He stood and thought for a moment. "One drink, then?"

"Raoul, I said no."

"No, Christine? You said no to supper, fine. You didn't write this letter. Fine. However, this means that once again, I come as a friend to resume our acquaintance, only to be cast aside. You have humiliated me again. I would think that you own me an audience at some point, Mlle. Daae."

Now she felt guilty. Although she had nothing to do with it, he had been duped and she did leave him in the dust the other night. "Alright, Raoul. Tomorrow we can…."

"Lottie, we are both dressed. One drink, tonight. It is still early."

"Erik will be here…" She stopped herself. She didn't mean to say his name out loud and instantly she regretted it. _He's so private. I shouldn't have said that._

"I'll pay for your dinner with…. Erik, is it? It will be fine. Who could say no to that?" He started to pull her to the door.

"Stop pulling me! I am not playing with you." She yanked her hand away. "What's come over you? I never remember you being like this?"

"And I never remembered you playing your friends for fools."

"Raoul, for the last time, I had nothing to do with that letter. I understand you are upset but you can't just come here and …"

A knock on the door startled them both.

"Christine, it's me. Are you ready, my dear?"


	12. Chapter 12

Raoul stared at the door. "Is that him?" He whispered.

Christine looked panicked. "Just stay out of sight."

She unlocked the door and was greeted by Erik's smile. She hadn't seen him appear before her like that in such a manner. It actually took her breath away.

"For you, my lady." He presented her the rose and kissed her hand. "You look radiant."

She wanted to say he did as well but she was so anxious with Raoul being in her room, all she could do was smile and take the rose. She then stood in front of him, speechless.

"Christine, do you need a few more minutes?"

"Ah… Yes. Erik, forgive me, I do. I just need to get my…..That is to make sure I can…..You know, I'm going to put this rose in some water. Would you mind waiting for me…?"

"Christine?"

"Yes?!" Her voice cracked.

"I know I said I was going to take you out but sooner or later someone will see a masked man at your door, so….."

"Oh, I…."

"You better put this on." He grinned as he pulled a mask from inside his jacket pocket.

"What's this?"

"We are going to a masquerade. I felt it was the safest place and from what I hear, it might be…." He turned and looked right and left before looking back at her. "Fun."

She took the mask and felt a tiny tear form in her eye.

"Christine, are you alright? Is this not acceptable? We have our own table and…."

"It's perfect. I didn't realize all the trouble that you were…" She put her mask over her face and took his hand. "Let's just go."

"But what about…"

"It can wait. Everything can wait, except our date." She took his hand.

Now it was Erik's turn to be speechless. He nodded and force himself not to start tearing up.

"Your carriage awaits."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul knew he recognized the voice of the man in the hallway. It was the same voice he heard the other night when he came back to take Christine to dinner, only to find her gone.

"A masquerade?" He then grinned. "You and your games, Christine." He came out of her room and immediately started to look for someone to help him.

"You there!"

"Me?" The man turned around.

"Yes, I was hoping you could be of some assistance. I am the Vicomte de Chagny."

"So?"

Raoul looked miffed. "So I technically pay your salary."

This got the man's attention. "What can I do you for, Monsieur? My name is Buquet. Joseph Buquet."

"I need a costume. Something with a mask."


	13. Chapter 13

**Lots going on. Let's see how this all plays out.**

 **I own nothing but I thank you for the reviews!**

Veronica stopped in her tracks when she spotted Raoul leaving the costume room. She ducked, so he wouldn't see her and then heard Buquet's awful cough.

 _That pig is always sick. It's a wonder we all don't have some dreadful disease due to the germs he breaths out. Wait. He was in the same room as the Vicomte? Why?_ Suddenly she was on a mission to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik kept staring at Christine in the carriage. They were sitting across from one another and he didn't even try to avert his eyes when she caught him several times. She didn't seem to mind at all, in fact it made her blush. However, the silence in the carriage was bothering her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and had to be the one to break it.

"Erik, why do you keep staring at me?"

"Am I?"

"Erik! You know perfectly well that you are." She giggled. "Why when you can't even see my face with this mask."

"And that is the greatest consequence from this idea of mine."

"Consequence?" She moved in closer to hear him better.

"I make these perfect plans in my head, thinking that I can make up for whatever this..." He points to his face. "Deprives me of but in all reality, there is always something or someone that must suffer."

"But I don't mind wearing this mask. It's beautiful and I love masquerades!"

"But I hate seeing your perfection hidden. Your beauty is lovelier than the sun or the moon. I would never want you to hide it away and yet…."

"Yet?"

"With me, you have to. At lease for tonight." He looked away.

Christine moved next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to sit closer to my date." She then took his hand. "Erik, I wanted to see you tonight. I know we have a lot to learn about one another but that's the fun part." She took his hand. "I chose to come out with you, and I am not regretting it. Okay?"

He nodded. "Ok." He then looked down at their hands. "You willingly took my hand."

"I did. Is that alright?"

"More than alright."

She then tilted her head and asked him the first question that came to mind. "Is beauty important to you, Erik?"

"What a strange question."

"Is it?" She shrugged. "Tell me."

He thought seriously for a moment. "This is going to sound very hypocritical but yes. I mean I have always admired beautiful things and I take great care of my possessions. I care for beauty. I try to preserve it…. Protect it."

"Is that all you see? Because Erik, I am not a possession. Is that why you took an interest in me?"

He was taken aback. "You were never my possession. You were a little girl who needed someone."

"And once I grew up?"

"It was your voice, Christine. True, not my processions either but I am very much the reason it shines. You can't deny that. I liked being a part of that. Creating something of beauty and light for a change."

"So, if I couldn't sing…."

"What is all this self-doubt, all of a sudden?" He smirked. "It began with your voice and I felt I had to help you but one day…. Before I could even stop it from happening….

She leaned in as close to him as she could get without resting her heard on his chest. "Yes?"

"Suddenly everything about you was beautiful to me. You. It was just about you."

She moved back, unprepared for her reaction to his response. She then tried to make a joke. "Surely not everything. My God, I remember when I was 16 and…."

"Meg cut your hair crooked."

Her eyes widened. "You remember that?" Then she laughed. "Clearly not beautiful."

"You're wrong. You were. Your heart was so pure. I remember when you were crying and so upset, you didn't tell Annie on her. You never told anyone. You didn't want to see her get into trouble. You were so innocent. I never had known anyone like you."

In that moment, her boldness and curiosity got the better of her. "When did you first realize that you loved me?"

He froze. _Are we really going there? Well, she wanted me to be honest…_ "Christine, I didn't plan it. I never imagined that…. The one blessing being born with this face, allowed me to never even hope to fall in love. I was content with living away from all of mankind. Until I heard a child's cry and then my plans were radically changed, and my life was no longer my own. I suppose I knew I was in love with you before the premier, but it was only when that Fop came into your dressing room that I was overcome with such…."

"Jealousy?"

He nodded. "Turns out love wasn't kind at all. It too couldn't wait to toy with my heart."

"And you are convinced it is a lost cause?"

"That's up to you, isn't it? Or rather what this night is all about, no?"

"Erik, I don't know what I or if I ever…"

"When I was only an angelic being, you were in love and thought it was hopeless. Now that I am every bit a human as you are, I am the hopeless one. You women, always wanting what you can't have." He chuckled. "Christine, all I want is a chance. A chance like any normal man."

The driver stopped and Erik looked at the door and then back at Christine.

"Do you still want to take that chance with me?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Will she say yes? Will she say no? Enough with the questions, let's find out!**

Erik looked into Christine's chocolate eyes and prepared himself for the worst, while finding himself mentally hoping for a miracle.

Christine's eyes locked with his and upon contact, she smiled and nodded.

Erik thought he would faint on the spot. However, he managed to compose himself and take her hand, as he escorted her out of the carriage.

Before they entered the building, Christine gasped and stopped walking. Erik looked at her puzzled.

"Do you not want me to escort you inside?"

"No, Erik, it's not that. This place…. Can we really go inside? I am not dressed for something so elegant."

"Nonsense. You look stunning, as always. It is only a supper club. Come, the night won't last forever." _As much as I wish it would._

The "supper club", as Erik called it was actually a grandiose ballroom and it was just as elaborate inside as it was outside. The room was beautifully decorated, and servants were on hand ready to pass out Champaign. There was an orchestra playing and a large dance floor that began to fill up. Everyone was dressed in either full costumes or their best attire with concealing masks so no one could name their faces.

The host escorted Erik and Christine to their table and Erik discreetly handed the man a few francs for his service. He pulled out the chair for Christine and then sat down, inspecting the room. He saw her staring at him.

"What is it?"

"Forgive me, but for someone who doesn't attend social gatherings, you seem very well acquainted with the customs. Not to mention this place. Erik, how did you find it?"

"I wasn't born poor, Christine. My mother was or maybe is quite well off. I had to leave that all behind but when I was under her roof, she insisted that I learn proper manners, especially when dinning. I find that despite her influence, I rather like it."

Christine was going to ask about his mother, but he started to talk again.

"As for this place, well one does not do his job as an Opera Ghost, if he does not overhear all the gossip about the latest places to be seen at. Those managers talk a great deal and your…. The Vicomte mentioned this place the other night to his party."

"I see." She looked down at her lap.

"Christine, I can assure you that this evening is well within my means and I wanted to take you here, not to be seen but to show you that there is nothing we couldn't have, if you so desired it."

"But Erik, I don't need places like this to be happy."

"No, but dates are to impress and have fun, no? It's not about needs. Besides, you know I like beautiful things." He smirked. "Look at that orchestra. Those instruments are years old and yet they still sound marvelous."

She followed his gaze and had to agree. "It's nothing like I have ever seen."

"You would have seen it that night with Him, if I hadn't of interfered."

"You didn't interfere, per say."

"That's most kind."

"Erik, I wanted to go with you. I'm not going to lie about that. Everything about that night was like a dream until…."

"You saw my face."

"I was going to say until my childish behavior ruined what was a most wonderous evening."

"Again, you are being most kind."

"My father used to say that my curiosity would lead me into trouble."

Erik smirked. "How right he was." He then grinned when he saw her blush. "However, I for one feel you should never lose the qualities that make you, you. Although, we should work on your timing." He grinned again and this time it caused Christine to laugh at loud. Before he knew it, he was joining her. Both couldn't deny that the sounds of their laughter together, was almost as good as the sound of their voices becoming one.

If Erik didn't know any better, he would swear he felt at ease being with Christine out in the open. He then called the waiter over. "Champaign, Mlle. Daae?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul entered the establishment and grinned. He was immediately greeted by the manager.

"Monsieur Vicomte! What a surprise. Shall I get you your usual table?"

"Yes, Claude. That would be splendid, but how did you know it was me." He laughed.

"Your family's crest is difficult to miss, Monsieur."

"Quite. Say, Claude I am looking for a young lady. She is here with someone…." His eyes went searching.

"It may be difficult to spot her sir, as it is our masked all."

"Perhaps we can change that?" He opened his wallet and pulled out twenty francs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Greetings my dear readers and reviewers. I have lived through a polar vortex, surviving the last two days of record negative temperatures. -27?! WTH?! But we are getting over the hump and to celebrate, it's update time. Too bad we are no where near the story to turn up the heat, but patience is a virtue. Just like the weather, good things come to those who wait and review.**

 **I own nothing….**

The bubbles were going to Christine's head, but in a good way. She was giggly and completely in awe of her surroundings.

"Erik, this Champaign is divine." She giggled once more.

"Perhaps too divine, my dear? Don't feel the need to rush the sensation. It tastes divine now but if you keep indulging, you may come to loathe it in the morning."

She giggled again. "Yes, Maestro."

Erik paused. "I'm sorry, I…. I didn't mean to sound like…."

"I'm teasing, Erik." She touched his hand. "I know all about the power of Champagne."

He let his eyes fixate on her hand, which he realized she had not yet moved. "Do you, now?"

When she lifted her hand, Erik felt regret and relief wash over him all at once. He knew he never would have been able to focus on their conversation, if she hadn't moved her hand. Yet all the same, he wished her hand was still touching his.

"Meg and I indulged a little too much last New Year's Eve."

"Really? I don't recall that."

She clapped her hands together in delight. "So, the Opera Ghost does not know all, does he?" She squeezed his hand, but instead of letting it linger again, she took it away, much too quickly for Erik's liking.

"We sneaked the leftover bottles after everyone else went to bed. We stayed up all night waiting. We even missed the countdown, because Meg said we had to be ready to strike." She laughed. "I thought it was just ok. Nothing to stay hidden over, but Meg kept going on and on how wonderful it was. So, I thought I must have missed something, and I kept drinking."

"Oh no." He smirked.

"And drinking." She giggled.

Erik nodded as if he remembered something. "Yes, yes. You were sick the next morning. I remember you apologizing about having an upset stomach, when I came for our lesson."

"Forgive me for fibbing?" She looked at him in all seriousness.

He laughed. An actual laugh and Christine thought it was her favorite sound in the world, next to his voice.

"My dear, you are delight. We both know I do not need to forgive you for anything."

"This champagne is so much better than the one Meg and I had."

"I should hope so."

She pushed her empty glass over to him, as he was closest to the bottle. "May I have a little more?"

"Some food first and maybe you would like to…." _No, she would never agree._ _She's not intoxicated, you fool._

She sat up straight. "Would like to what?"

He hesitated. Should he ask her? Was he pushing fate?

"Erik, what is it?"

He shallowed hard and finished his drink. "Dance with me?"

She looked over at the dance floor and saw all the couples swaying beautifully to the music. She then looked back at Erik with joy in her eyes. "Oh yes, Erik. I would love to dance. The music is so wonderful."

Erik had already convinced himself that she was going to reject his offer. He already had a response prepared to cover up the sting of her refusal.

"That's fine, Christine. I was only asking. It must be difficult with your mask to move about and… Wait, did you say yes?! You wish to dance with me?!"

She reached for both of his hands and repeated her earlier statement. "I would love to dance with you, Erik."

The waiter chose that moment to come by and ask if they were ready to order.

"Not Now! The lady wants to dance, Stay away!" Erik's response frightened him, and he instantly backed away.

Christine had pity in her eyes for the poor boy. "Erik, calm down. He was only…."

"I know." He sounded defeated. "I'm sorry, I just…. I am sorry for my outburst. I'm just so excited and happy that you…." He stood up sheepishly and looked around for the waiter. "I'll find him and make sure he receives a proper apology." _A large sum of money should do it._

He then extended his arm and waited for Christine to take it. "Shall we?"

She took it and they headed to the dance floor, with Erik's little tantrum all forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was no stranger to dancing, after all she had been a ballet dancer before she was ever considered to be a singer. Yet, she wasn't in love with ballet, like Meg was. It wasn't her passion. However, she loved music and she always did her best. Couple dancing was always so beautiful to watch and even more fun to partake in. What surprised her however was how good Erik was at dancing and how he seemed to be enjoying it too.

"Did your mother teach you how to dance too, Erik?"

He shook his head. "No, that would have required her to touch me or have me experience something joyous. Believe it or not, it was Annie who taught me, years ago. Although, I will admit, I am a bit out of practice. Is it that obvious?"

"No! I... You're wonderful. Simply wonderful. Madame Giry, taught you? Well that explains it. She is the best. Is there anything you cannot do?"

He smiled and touched her chin. "Flattering, Christine. There is much, I am afraid."

The music stopped but they both were still in each other's arms swaying. It took the dance captain to tap them on the shoulder to get them back into the moment.

"I am sorry you two, but we are going to take a short break for a few announcements. Would you kindly take your seats?"

Christine blushed. _How could we not have heard the music stop?_

Erik took her by the arm and escorted her to the table, right when the band leader took the microphone.

"Good evening. I hope everyone is having a good time tonight. I know that we enjoy these masked balls as much as you do but we have had a request…. A rather generous donation to have everyone remove their mask for a few moments so our gracious patron can find a certain mademoiselle. Monsieur Vicomte, will you please come up here and take the stage?"

The unmasked side of Erik's face turned white. _No…. No…. Please, the evening was going so well._

Christine's face fell. "Erik, it will be alright. I am sure we won't have to…."

Raoul's voice was echoing in Erik's ear.

"Thank you, my friend. I do appreciate this. See, I am on a quest to find the most beautiful girl in all of Paris and I know she is here tonight. So, if you will kindly remove your masks, I promise it will not take very long." He then removed his own mask and began walking about.

Christine cringed. "Raoul?!" She saw Erik's disposition and went to his side. "Erik, let's just go."

He didn't move.

Raoul's voice was heard again. "Come out, come out, Christine Daae, wherever you are! I will find you."

"You better go to your boy, Christine. He obviously needs to find you at any costs." Erik's voice was monotone.

Christine yanked Erik's arm. "Well he is going to be disappointed, now isn't he?"

"What do you mean?" He locked eyes on her for the first time since the heard Raoul's voice.

"We are leaving. Come. No one is watching the door."

"But?"

"But what? He may want to find me, but I have no intention of being found this evening."

Erik looked so confused. "Christine, are you sure you wish to leave here and go back?"

"I wish to leave here but we are not going back, Erik."

 _A/N: Take that, Raoul!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for reading. Yet, I am disappointed to see that the reviews have decreased. Maybe that's a sign? Well, I already have the story written or close to it, so I can't stop now. Hopefully, the reviews will start to pick up steam again.**

 **The song I used in this chapter is called, "Heavenly Day" by Patti Griffin.**

Christine pulled Erik out of his seat and the both practically bolted towards the door. They ran far away from the establishment as they could, until Christine saw a park come into view.

"Come on, Erik. The park is just over there."

He followed her without question and they never let go of each other's hands until they passed two giant oak trees at the entrance. She then started to laugh, letting go of his hand, so she could wrap her arms around her stomach, as she started laughing uncontrollably.

Erik couldn't believe what had just happened. "Where are we?"

She kept laughing, as she looked around. "The park?" She shrugged and kept laughing. "Oh my goodness. I have never done something like that in my entire life and I am asking myself, why did I wait so long?" She steadied her breathing. "Erik it's just a park. Haven't you seen one before?" She smirked.

"It's not that. I just…. No one has ever…. Thank you, Christine."

"For what? For not wanting to spoil a good masquerade?" She smiled weakly. "Erik, I am very sorry. I told Raoul that I already had plans this evening. He must have overhead us when you were at my door, picking me…." _Uh oh._

"When we were what?"

"Oh Erik." She signed. "I have a confession. Raoul was in my room when you came to get me. He was there uninvited and I kept telling him that he had to leave. I already was going to dinner with someone, but he became irate and very accusatory. Not like the boy I remember from my youth."

Erik began processing what she was telling him. "The Vicomte came to your door and wanted to take you out this evening and yet you chose me?"

"We had plans. He should have respected that. Although, I will say in his defense that he thought I had written him a letter and…."

Erik couldn't hear anything else. "You chose me, over him? The handsome Vicomte was turned down for the freak?"

She took off her mask and walked up to him to caress his left cheek. "I chose you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat underneath a glorious sky. There were so many stars, it was almost as bright as if the sun were shinning. Erik had taken off his jacket to be used as a blanket for Christine to sit on.

Christine protested at first. "No, Erik, you'll ruin it."

"Your dress is far more beautiful than my jacket. I can replace it, besides my jacket is black. It will be fine."

He surprised her when he pulled out a bottle of Champaign almost from thin air.

"How in the world did you…."

"It was a shame to let it go to waste, especially for that price and it was paid for." He then looked at her sheepishly. "I regret I didn't think about glasses."

"We can drink from the bottle. I don't mind."

"You wish to share with me? You're not disgusted?"

"Why should I be?"

"Oh Christine, what a wonder you are."

They drank and talked and talked and drank throughout the night. Christine always thought Erik, or rather her Angel of Music was a marvelously storyteller and tonight proved no different. She actually found it better now that he was just Erik to her. Now she could watch his expressions as he told the stories. True, she was only able to see one side of his face, but one side was better than nothing. After all, maybe one day….

Her thoughts were interrupted by Erik's impression of Carlotta that caused her to laugh so hard, she thought she would burst. He intrigued her with his thoughts on up and coming operas and what roles she would shine in. They talked and debated and analyzed why they loved Faust so much and she was even as bold to ask him of his travels. He was surprised by how eager he was to tell her. He didn't think there was anywhere he wouldn't tell her about, well perhaps not everywhere.

There was one question Christine was dying to ask and she didn't know if it was the courage that came from the Champagne or her feeling of calmness by just being near him, but she decided to ask, nevertheless.

"Was there anything about your childhood that was happy?"

She saw his body stiffen and she explained her question immediately. "I only ask because I can't bear to imagine your upbringing being so cruel and isolated." She didn't tell him that Madame Giry told her about his time with the gypsies. She was curious to know more of that time, but she knew better than to go there just yet. This time her curiosity would not put a wedge between them again.

"I had a dog name Sasha."

This answer surprised her indeed. "A dog?"

"She was my only real friend. She didn't care about the way I looked. Every moment we were together, I felt as if I has stolen a little piece of that Heaven so many speak of."

"How divine, Erik. Did you take her with you when you… Er…? Left home?"

Erik looked down at the grass. "She was killed before I left my mother's house."

Christine clasped he mouth with her hands. "Oh my God! Erik, I am so sorry. That's awful. I keep bringing up all these horrible memories. I…."

"Don't. The fact that you wish to know so much about me is rather…."

"Alarming?" She said in embarrassment.

"Comforting." He smiled. "No one has ever really asked. At least not without having an ulterior motive." He sat up straight. "Christine, I am sorry about tonight."

"Don't be, I have had such a marvelous time."

"When I see your face in the moonlight just now….. I know what a complete mistake it was to suggest you wear a mask. Hiding such radiant beauty is a crime, much like if we were to shut out your glorious voice."

"Erik…." She blushed and looked down at the grass. She then brought her eyes to meet his. "Did you enjoy tonight?"

"Enjoy tonight? Christine, the only word to describe it would be heavenly."

"Heavenly?"

"In fact I feel completely inspired by you in this moment. You are after all, my muse."

"I inspire you to write a song about tonight?"

"Oh yes…."

"How would it go?"

He opened his mouth and all his thoughts became present in song.

"Oh, heavenly day  
All the clouds blew away  
Got no trouble today with anyone

The smile on your face, I live only to see  
It's enough for me, baby, it's enough for me  
Oh, heavenly day, heavenly day, heavenly day

Tomorrow may rain with sorrow  
Here's a little time we can borrow  
Forget all our troubles in these moments so few

Oh because right now is only thing  
That all that we really have to do  
Is have ourselves, a heavenly day

Lay here and watch the trees sway  
Oh, can't see no other way, no way, no way  
Heavenly day, heavenly day, heavenly day

No one at my shoulder bringing me fears  
Have no clouds up above me bringing me tears

Have nothing…

Have nothing to tell you, I've got nothing much to say  
Only I'm glad to be here with you  
On this heavenly, heavenly, heavenly, heavenly day

Oh, all the trouble gone away, oh heavily day."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you everyone for your encouragement and support. I just needed a push to keep going. Here's to the next chapter!**

It was very late when Erik and Christine arrived back at the Opera House. He hesitated when they arrived at the secret entrance.

"I suppose you know by now that I can't escort you back inside the normal way." He looked a little apprehensive.

Christine stood on her tip toes and caressed his masked cheek, then gently turned his face to look at her.

"I suppose you know that due to the hour, I am so very grateful you know of another way to get inside." She giggled.

He shook his head in awe. "You are everything and nothing I could ever imagine, Christine."

She smiled at him. "Erik, I had such a beautiful evening with you and there was no one else I wanted to share tonight with."

"And what of tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"When the dashing Vicomte arrives and ask to see you….."

"That would be my decision, would it not?" She arched her brow.

He suddenly felt his collar feel tight around his neck.

"Erik…"

"Yes, of course! But I can't help but wish that after tonight…."

"You said that you wouldn't rush me. You said that all of this would be my choice."

"I did." He said in all sincerity.

"Did you mean it?"

"I did." He sighed.

"I owe him a conversation, at least." She held her eyes to him a bit longer than she intended.

He suddenly felt very warm. "I best get you inside. Stay close."

She took his hand, without him offering it to her. "That's my intention."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at the ballroom, Raoul was furious and taking it out on the bartender, as he swallowed his fifth glass of scotch.

"She had to have been here! Why would she not come out? Why would she leave?" He sneered once more at the bartender.

"Monsieur, there are hundreds of young women here, who would have legally changed their names to Christine Daae, if that would have suited you. Why not just focus on one of them?"

"Because I do not want one of them!" Raoul retorted back. "How dare she treat me in such a manner! Who does she think she is dealing with now? I am no longer that little boy who was her fetch and carry playmate at the sea. I'm a man and I deserve some respect!"

"And what a man you are, Monsieur Vicomte." Veronica raised her glass up from the end of the bar and toasted him.

He stopped his ravings to take a better look at her. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me, do you?"

He stood up from the stool and eyed her again. "No, I can't say that I….."

"You gave me a note to give to Christine. I am a dancer at the Opera House."

"You… The note! Did you….." He shook his head in confusion.

She walked up to him. "Two café's, please." She asked sweetly to the bartender who was only too happy to not have to pour more alcohol for the Vicomte.

Veronica took Raoul's hand. "Can I help you get to your carriage?"

"Now wait a minute. Answer the question."

"What's the question?" She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"You wrote the note!" He laughed. "Well, I'll be….. So it is true what they say about the ballet rats." He smirked and reached for his drink, only to be annoyed that it was no longer there. "Bartender!"

She brought his face back to look at her. "Let's find out together if what they say about ballet rats is true."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine entered through the mirror and made sure it was closed before she stepped back and crossed her arms. She just stood there and stared.

 _Are you watching me right now, trying to watch you? I should be angry, you said you wouldn't do such a thing!_ She almost called out his name but stopped herself. _What if I find you aren't there after all? Why am I suddenly afraid to find out? Do I want you to be there?_

She placed her hand to the mirror, hoping Erik was doing the same thing on the opposite side.

 _A/N: Happy Valentine's Day to all who celebrate it or know of its existence._


	18. Chapter 18

**A short chapter, I know but this needs to stand on its own. I promise to have another update this week**.

The next morning was particularly difficult for Christine to keep her eyes open. Although she was at rehearsal on time, she was not completely alert. Meg kept trying to get her attention, but it was as if she was in a fog. Unfortunately, Meg wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Christine Daae!" Sounds of a cane were heard tapping loudly onto the stage.

Meg groaned under her breath.

Christine snapped to attention but not before a large yawn came from her mouth.

"What is the meaning of this? Do you not wish to be here, today? Because I can assure you that there are thousands of girls that would give anything to be in your place and not just for a day!"

"Madame, I'm sorry but I…."

"I don't care of the excuses, Christine. I know you have been through a lot, but it is time to start living in the present and not the past. Do you understand me?" She whispered the last part.

"I know, Madame, I'm sorry. I am fine. You have been very kind to me through this whole ordeal, I just…."

"Stop! Stop this at once. I cannot work like that!" Carlotta strutted across the stage with Piangi in tow. "I need space." She dramatically placed her hand to her forehead and threw her fur at Piangi "Maestro, where are you?"

Meg spoke loudly for all to hear. "What is she doing here?"

Madame Giry placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Meg, quiet."

Christine was grateful for the distraction. She was about to go backstage, when Carlotta approached her.

"You! Did you enjoy yourself the other night…? What is your name? Christine? Christine…" She scoffed. "Well I hope you enjoyed your little game last night. But tonight, the star is back, and you will go back to where you belong. Stay in the back road, you little toad!"

It took all her courage to not cry in front of the Diva. She instead mustered enough courage and walked backstage, only to be overcome by a mess of sobs.

Erik was there. He was always there. He saw everything. He heard everything. He threw his voice so only Christine could hear him in her ear.

"Are you alright?"

She froze. "Erik?" She whimpered.

"That woman is a menace to Opera."

"I should know better than to let her get to me. I…."

"Don't you take the blame for this, angel. She will pay for her behavior."

"Erik, please…"

"I shouldn't have kept you out so late. And as for Madame…."

"No, she was right. I wasn't focused. I…."

"Again, my fault. Not yours."

"Erik, just let it go. I told you I would be back to dancing. It's fine. I'll just…." She started to walk back to the stage.

"Christine!"

Erik was shocked to hear Carlotta utter Christine's name. "What the devil does she want?"

"Christine Daae! Come here! Or do you only answer to little toad?" Her boisterous laughed was heard by the entire company and soon everyone was laughing.

Christine turned bright red. Her tears streamed down her face.

That was it. Erik's temper was unleashed. "How dare she!"

Christine's eyes bulged out. "Oh no! Erik, please just stay hidden…"

"A toad Madame? I think we all know that you are in fact the toad!"

 _A/N: This may not end well…. Just saying._


	19. Chapter 19

"Who said that?" Carlotta looked around, demanding to know who dare mock her.

"Tell me Madame, did you actually think the phrase, 'larger than life' meant you have to continue to eat until you burst out all over your gowns? The poor seamstress has started to measure out cows in order have just enough material to fit your overstuffed arse."

The cast was roaring in laughter, as Carlotta searched for the voice that dare ridicule her in such a manner.

"This is outrageous! I demand to have you show yourself you, coward!"

Piangi placed his arm around her. "We are leaving. You do not have to take such treatment."

The managers rushed to her side and took her hand.

"Senora, please. Do not let such envy get the better of you. You are better than all of them for a reason. Now, let's just begin rehearsals and…."

"Water. I need water." She threw her mink stole at Piangi and the managers rushed to get her a glass of water."

Before she drank it, she looked at its color. "Are you trying to poison me!?"

"No, My Diva, it is laced with honey. After such vocal abuse, we wanted to ensure your throat was soothed.

"Since when do you know about such treatments?"

They looked at one another. The glass had almost magically appeared by the stand. Neither of them could have obtain such a drink so quickly but both wanted to appear as doting to La Carlotta and they were determined to keep the peace between Carlotta and everyone else.

"It was…. Mademoiselle Daae you brought it to us." Fermi eyed his partner. "Isn't that right?"

"Uh yes, yes, indeed. No doubt wanting to make amends for her treacherous behavior." He looked about but saw the Christine was nowhere in sight.

Carlotta sneered. "At last that tart knows her place." She took the glass and drank every last drop, surprised at how thirsty she really was.

"May we begin now, Signora?"

She nodded. "Maestro, please play my introduction."

The music began and Carlotta opened her mouth to sing but instead of her usual brassy tone, her voice sounded more like a frog. The music stopped and the cast was silent. She placed her hands on her throat.

"What just happened?" She looked frantic. "Where is she?!"

"Who is it that you wish to see?" Fermi started wiping his brow.

"Get your precious ingénue right now!"

"Christine Daae. Are you here? Get Christine Daae and tell her not to wander away unless she has been dismissed for the day."

Christine arrived a few minutes later. She had been begging Erik to stop taunting Carlotta with insults.

"Yes? I'm sorry but it wasn't my cue. I am afraid I needed some air and…."

"I know what you are trying to do, and I promise you, little toad, I will destroy you before you ever replace me."

"Signora Carlotta, I am not trying to replace you. I swear…."

She grabbed Christine's arm tightly. "I am wise to you." She then let go of her arm and Christine flinched in pain.

Erik threw his voice in Christine's ear. "Are you hurt? That woman will pay for this."

"No, please…." She murmured back.

"Play my intro again." Carlotta summoned.

The music began and once more Carlotta's voice resembled the sound of a frog croaking.

"Everyone take cover! She is trying to big down the chandelier!" Erik's voice echoed and just as Christine was looking up to hear her tutor's words, she saw the chandelier come falling down.

Erik couldn't help but smirk the second he saw Carlotta jump out of the way. What he didn't count on was that Christine was rather close to where the chandelier fell. He panicked.

"Dear God… No! Christine…"

"Well, well, look who I just found."

Erik turned around slowly to see Joseph Buquet grinning at him.

"I knew you were real. No way are you going to blame this on me, Phantom. You're going down." He pulled out a knife. "Let's see you disappear out of this one."


	20. Chapter 20

**Working trip to St. Louis, thus a much earlier chapter is being posted before I anticipated. Let's see where the latest drama takes us.**

 **I own nothing…. So sad to type that, but sometimes the truth hurts.**

Everyone was screaming and running off the stage. Monsieur Fermin called out that rehearsals were cancelled for the day. Carlotta and Piangi left abruptly, but not before speaking with Monsieur Andre.

He was preoccupied, as he looked up at the rope and wires and was mentally adding how much these damages were going to set them back. When he heard Piangi's cough to get his attention, he sighed and went over to the actors.

Meanwhile, Meg called out to Christine, who was still in a state of shock.

"Are you alright? You were standing so close… My God, Christine."

"I... I am fine. He would never hurt me…" Her face was white.

"He? He who? The chandelier? Oh, we need to find Mama, you are not well."

Meg took her hand and Christine felt as if she was in a trance. She was about to let go when Raoul ran towards them.

"Christine, thank God, you are alright. I saw what happened, as I was coming in. Goodness." He took Christine's hand from Meg. "Thank you, Mademoiselle for helping Christine. I can take it from here."

Meg seemed leery. "Well… I think we should find my mother, Monsieur Vicomte."

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'll help you." He then looked at Christine. "Then Christine, you and I will get out of here for a while."

Christine shook her head. "No, I need to do something."

Raoul was flabbergasted. "Christine, rehearsals are canceled for the day. Surely you can…."

"There you are, Mille Daae." Andre ran towards them.

Raoul seemed relieved. "Andre, do you mind, escorting Mlle Giry to her mother? I'll take Mlle Daae and …."

"Vicomte, please. We have no lead. Carlotta has quit and we are in no position to refund tickets. Please, Mlle Daae can you sing the part?" Andre was imploring her.

Meg grabbed Christine's arm. "This is great news, Christine. That dreadful, old goat finally got what was coming to her. At long last you will get your due. Maybe the chandelier falling wasn't so awful after all."

Raoul looked appalled. "I say, Mademoiselle Giry! Christine, might have been…"

"I… Must go… I can't do anything until…. I have to go." Christine pulled away from all of them and made her way back to the dorms. Only she wasn't going to her room. She was going to see HIM.

Meg sensed trouble and took off in the opposite direction before the men noticed her disappearance. _I need to find Mama and fast._

Raoul slapped his gloves in his hand in frustration. Andre slapped him on the back.

"Fret not, Vicomte. If Christine sings the part, we will be fine. It's telling Senior Rudolph, that has me worried."

Raoul looked at Andre in confusion. "Come again?"

"Senior Rudolph was quite an admirer of Carlotta and the two of them…. Well, Carlotta knew what was needed to help with the arts, so to speak."

"Are you saying that man contributed more than I do?"

"Well, he did have certain liberties, Monsieur. Of course, if Mlle Daae becomes the Prima Donna permanently, she will or rather we will, need to ensure that someone contributes the same funds." He gave Raoul a knowing look. "Would you care to discuss it further in my office? After today's events, I could use a stiff drink and a cigar."

Raoul was beginning to understand all too well. "Lead on, Monsieur Andre."

 _A/N: This sounds bad and that isn't good._


	21. Chapter 21

Erik kept his eyes on Buquet. "I don't think you want to try and be brave now, do you?"

Buquet staggered. Erik wasn't sure at first, but it became obvious the man had been drinking.

"I think I'll take my chances."

He lunged at Erik, who quickly got out of the way. Erik tried once more to reason with him.

"Put the knife down, Buquet. You don't want to do this. I'm hardly worth going to prison for."

"Ha! I'll get a medal. We'll finally be free of your tricks. I might even get a promotion." He staggered again and used the rope for balance. "Now, are you going to come with me alive or dead?"

Erik looked down quickly to see if he could spot Christine. He then looked at his gloved hands. _Why must I always be condemned to wallow in blood?_ "I think you should be answering that question, Buquet."

The man came at Erik once more, and he was blocked by Erik's shoulder. Erik then hit Buquet in the ribs, which caused the man to fall on the platform in pain. Erik lingered over him. He easily should have hit him again or use his lasso but instead he paused.

 _What would she think?_

He shook his head. "You are not worth it, Buquet. Now go home to your mother and stop getting in my way." He turned to leave when he heard Christine's voice. He tried to see where she was and lost his focus for only a moment. It was enough time for Buquet to get to his knees and jab Erik in his side with the knife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although Erik managed to kick Buquet in the face and get away, he was still seeing stars from the stab wound. He knew he had to get back to the cellar and quickly before he was seen, otherwise Buquet's drunkard story may have a witness to go along with it. He was in a dark corridor, inching toward the secret passageway when he felt arms turn him around. He gripped his lasso, only to be stunned by who he saw before him.

"Just what were you thinking?"

"Christine…"

"Do you know you could have killed someone? Do you even care?" I told you to just leave it alone!"

"Christine, I never meant for…."

"For what? For the chandelier to fall and almost hit me? Was this part of your plan to interfere in a discreet fashion, so Carlotta would quit, and the managers had no choice but to offer me the role?"

"No! I wasn't thinking that at all. She hurt you. She deserved to…"

"To what? To die? To be injured? Who goes about taking right and wrong into their own hands?"

"She was hurting you. She…."

"And I told you to leave it alone. You promised me you wouldn't interfere!"

"So, I am just supposed to stand by and watch the vile woman make you cry?"

"I'm not a child. I don't need you to fight my battles for me and I don't want your help."

Erik was starting to get a little swoony from the loss of blood. He realized that was probably what delayed him to use his lasso, when he first felt strange hands on him. He was grateful. He shook his head when he thought what might have happened.

"Christine, I told you that I…."

"I never want to see you again. This… Whatever it is or was…. Can never be. You and I do not see the world in the same way."

Erik needed to steady himself. He had to leave before he passed out right there and then. He leaned in a little on Christine, as he tried to speak. "I can't…."

"You can't? You can't what? You can't stop being a violent creature who thinks all is justified because of his deformity? You think your end justifies any means? Well real human beings do not think that way. Real human beings have feelings and care about the consequences and…."

She then felt something wet on her dress. She looked down and her eyes widened when she realized the blood was not hers. "Erik, why are you bleeding?"


	22. Chapter 22

The left side of Erik's face looked as white as his mask. "He stabbed me…."

"He? He Who?" Christine grasped him against her chest, as he leaned in more.

"Buquet…. He saw me…. I got distracted…." Erik groaned.

"Okay, angel just…. Just…." She started to tremble.

"There you are! What are you two doing here?" Madame Giry came down the hallway. "You shouldn't be here, Erik. You….." Her eyes saw the blood. "What happened?"

"Madame, Erik needs help." Christine begged. "I can't do it alone and…."

"Okay, I will handle this and get Erik down below. You best leave, Christine."

"No, he needs my help. You both do. I can…."

"Christine, the Vicomte is looking for you. If he manages to come down this way, we all will have even more problems to deal with. Go. I'll take care of him." Madame Giry pushed Christine to the side and took control.

Erik was getting weaker. "I… just need to rest for a while. I'll be fine." He started to lose his balance again and Madame caught him.

"Erik, save your strength, I need you to help navigate us down." Annie reasoned.

"But Madame, I know the way. I can…."

"Please, Christine. Go. You have to change and then get the Vicomte out of here. He is threatening to lead a search party unless he finds you."

Christine didn't want to leave. She felt horrid about what she said to Erik, only moments before seeing the blood. When she saw it, all she could think about was hoping it was hers and not his. She had just told Erik she wasn't a child and now here she was being sent off like a pest, who was only in the way. How could she leave Erik like that to go traipsing off with Raoul?

"Christine, please! If you wish to help Erik, you will go and get Raoul out of here."

Christine started to panic. "Buquet did this to him. He…."

Madame Giry was getting annoyed. "I'll handle it! Now go!"

Christine watched as Erik and Giry made their way towards the secret passageway. She had never felt so scared or so rejected in all her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Madame Giry was right, Raoul was searching everywhere for Christine. She had managed to avoid everyone as she ducked inside the dressing room to change, only to find Meg waiting with her arms crossed.

"Do you mind telling me what is going on? Where did you go? Are you out of your mind, leaving a Vicomte waiting like that? What are….Wait, why is there blood on your dress?"

"I…. Oh, it's a costume. I was trying a few things on." _God, I am a bad liar._

Meg looked at her for a minute but then laughed. "Thank God, you had me scared for a minute."

Christine smiled quickly. "I'll change."

"You better wear something irresistible."

"What?"

 _Knock, knock._

"I told the Vicomte that I would find you and for him to meet me back here." She walked over to the door. "Right on cue."

"Meg! What if I was changing?"

"I was going to be right here with you. Now hurry on and get ready. I'll tell him you will be right out."

"Meg…."

"You can thank me later." She winked.

Christine hurried to change, wondering how she was going to pull this off.

 _A/N: Maybe one more chapter before Monday…Stay tuned._


	23. Chapter 23

**A new update, before Monday. Let's see if you like it. A little hint, sometimes Christine really irks me. I think she needs to be taught a lesson. I wish I could see her face. LOL Read below and tell me your thoughts!**

Christine felt as if the past eight hours had been a whirlwind. One minute she was at rehearsal, being treated worse than a dog by Carlotta. Next she was almost killed by her tutor/ former angel, and possible suitor. Then she barely found her own voice to end her association with Erik completely, when she saw his own blood on her dress and immediately dismissed, so her ballet mistress could tend to him. All she wanted was to lock the door and hide in her bed, wishing she could redo the day, but she couldn't. She had to entertain the Vicomte and keep him far away from the Opera House.

There she was, across the table from the man she once knew as a child. She tried to focus on what he was saying, but her mind was elsewhere and on someone else. To be fair, Raoul was trying, and she did owe him some time but throughout the course of their meal, all she could think about was Erik and whether he was alright.

 _Damn him and this power he always seems to have over me. Why can't I be like any other girl and soak up all that Raoul is saying? Why must my mind always go back to him? If I survive this night, I am going to have my head examined._

"Lottie, I absolutely adore that color on you. Blue is my favorite color, but there is something particularly striking about that shade. You are radiant."

"Thank you, Raoul." She smiled weakly.

"More wine?" He started to pour her glass before she could answer. "I have to say, you are beyond a doubt, the most beautiful woman in this entire restaurant."

"Raoul, you haven't stopped complimenting me on my looks all evening."

"Is that a problem? Don't girls like compliments?" He winked as he laughed.

"Yes, I would imagine we do, but they all seem to be on my physical attributes. You haven't at all mentioned the production."

"I should say we discussed that to death." He took her hand. "What an ordeal today. My God. Don't worry, I'll see to it that you take a nice long rest. You don't have to perform because that woman has another tantrum."

"I don't want to rest, Raoul." She pulled her hand away. "I need you to tell me what you think about Fermin and Andrea's request that I take the part."

"Well, it's obvious why they would ask, isn't it?"

"It is?" She waited for him to say something about her singing.

"They don't want to refund the ticket sales."

Her face fell. "So, you don't think that it could possibly be because I deserve to play the part?"

"Lottie…."

"Raoul, you're a patron of the Opera House. I want your honest opinion."

He looked at her as if she had two heads. "Christine, it takes years to be…..What is it called, a Diva? I have no doubt you are talented, but you only went on once as a lead. Carlotta will be back. She always comes back. She needs the spotlight. Besides, she won't end her…. Arrangements with Senior Rudolph that easily. It will hurt her as much as it will the Opera House."

Christine's head was spinning. "Who is Senior Rudolph? What sort of arrangements?" She then made a face of acknowledgement. "But she's in love with Piangi."

"I don't think love has anything to do with it." He shook his head and made a face. "Seems as if Carlotta has an arrangement with this man. It suits her and her place of business. From what Andre was telling me this afternoon, they expect it from the Prima Donna."

Her or all their Prima Donnas?!" She asked in alarm.

"Well, I don't know. She's been the leading Soprano for how many seasons now?"

Christine was disgusted. "So, that's what would happen if I ever…. Are you saying I could never obtain the part or keep it by my own merits?"

"I…" He laughed. "Lottie, what's going on here? We are reestablishing our friendship, are we not? I am not your manager. You have a good voice, but you are not cut out to be one of them, and I think you can agree with me on that, no?"

"One of them?"

"Cut throat, like Carlotta. You need more than talent to be successful. You need to be ruthless or…."

"Or what?"

"Have a benefactor." He mumbled. "I'm sorry but you know a proper lady does not work in the theatre."

"Raoul…."

"Christine, I know you had to make terrible choices after your father died. How I wish I had known…. But that's all over now. We have found each other again and…."

He said something that triggered a nerve. "Why did you not know, Raoul?"

"Hmm?"

"My father was so good to you. We were best friends as children. How could your family not know of his death? Why did you not try and find me?"

"Well, I…."

"Are you saying a Vicomte couldn't have made inquiries?"

"When I was 10?" He arched his brow.

She felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry, but you were a big part of my life back then and then you were gone and eventually so was Father. The people at the Opera House, they became my family and for the longest time, my solace and connection back to life and music and all the things I lost." Erik entered her mind again. _What if he is badly hurt? What if Erik…._

"Dear girl, how you have suffered. I am here now, and we can start anew." He moved to touch her shoulder.

"Raoul, I am not that little girl anymore and you are not that boy who fetched my red scarf in the sea."

"Exactly what I have been saying. We can begin again. I very much want to know this beautiful lady before me."

 _Beautiful…Why do I cringle every time you call me that?_

"Christine, what's the matter?"

 _I must go back._ "I am afraid I am suddenly feeling rather unwell. I think it's best I head back."

He was about to object but then noticed her face. "You know, now that you mention it, you do look a bit pale. Let's go."

"No, Raoul. You stay and finish your dinner. I can see my own way."

"But Christine, that's crazy. Of course, I want to…."

She stood up. "Thank you for dinner, Raoul. I am glad we got to see each other again." She then quickly made her way to the door.

"Wait! When can I see you again?" He dropped his napkin and was about to chase after her, when Veronica came into view. "What are you doing here?" He's more than shocked.

"Making sure that you don't look like a fool. How could she just run off like that?"

"Were you following us?"

She laughed. "Not her, I assure you. I was only following you."

He sat back down. "You better go."

"Why? Don't you want to see me again?"

He was silent.

She sat down and leaned into him. "The way you were the other night, I would think you would want to see me again. Am I wrong?"

"Keep your voice down."

"No one can hear us. Only you." She leaned back into the chair. "Very well, if you would rather not and just sit here alone after Christine Daae walked out on you at dinner…." She stood up, but he grabbed her hand.

"I just said to keep your voice down. I didn't say I wanted you to go. Sit. Stay." He stared at her as he sipped his drink.

Veronica grinned and took a drink from Christine's discarded glass. "As you wish."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine knew her way to the cellars and she didn't hesitate. She had to see him. She just needed to make sure he was alright. Once she saw him, she would go straight back to the dorms. Maybe she wouldn't have to see him. She would just hear him play or see him walking about and it would rest her troubled mind.

That was why she couldn't enjoy herself tonight with Raoul. That was why she tried to pick a fight with him, as to why he never bothered to find her once her father died. All would be right, as soon as her conscience was clear. After all, Christine was a good person. She would be worried about anyone that was stabbed. It didn't matter who it was. Despite recent events, he had been her angel, confidant and friend. She owed him that much. She kept repeating her logic again and again in her mind. She was just being loyal, nothing more and nothing less.

She was impressed with her memory and soon found the boat, docked as it always was. She took it out with care and tied it up securely. She came into his home and called out his name. She looked around and soon Erik came into view, only he wasn't playing the piano, nor was he walking about. He was on the couch and Madame Giry was still tending to him. She was about to call out to her when her eyes spotted Meg kneeling down by her mother and touching Erik's bare chest.

"Meg!?"

Meg looked up. "Christine, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be…."

"Get away from him, right now!"

 _A/N: Meg?! How did that happen? Like? Dislike? Send a review and let's see what happens next._


	24. Chapter 24

**So why was Meg touching Christine's man? Let's find out, shall we?**

Christine could only see red. Wasn't it bad enough that Madame Giry dismissed her like a child earlier and forced her to watch as she left with her angel? Now she comes back to ease her troubled mind and sees her best friend tending to Erik? Not just tending but touching…. Erik's cheat. HER Erik's chest! Why would Meg even be down here? This was Erik's sanctuary. He didn't trust it to just anyone. She needed answers and fast. She was about to demand answers when the vision of Erik's lifeless body on the couch caused her to gasp in horror.

"Dear God, what happened? Will he be alright?"

Madame Giry placed her hand on Christine's shoulder. "He'll be alright. Thankfully, the cut wasn't too deep, but I did give him some morphine to dull his pain and I needed Meg's help. I knew he would refuse, otherwise."

"Meg…." Christine looked on as Meg wiped Erik's brow.

Meg spoke as she continued tending to Erik. "I couldn't say anything, Christine. No one is supposed to know we know him, and you didn't exactly tell me about your tutor for the same reasons. We couldn't risk, Uncle Erik's safety."

"Uncle Erik?" Christine was ready to faint.

"Meg, watch over Erik, while I talk to Christine."

Erik seemed to react when he heard Christine's name. "Who…. Is she safe?"

Meg only nodded to her mother, as she continued to place the rag on his forehead. Madame Giry walked Christine to the other room.

"I know you are confused but try to keep your voice down. Erik needs rest."

"I am not here to cause him distress!" She felt hut and offended. She lowered her voice."Who else knows who he is?"

Madame Giry smiled weakly. "Just us three now. You knew Erik and I were friends and when Meg was a baby, he helped us. When she became older, Erik decided it was best to limit his involvement with her. It was best for all of us. A child can not exactly keep a secret of such magnitude. Unless, she thought he was an angel, that is." She gave her a knowing smile.

"That's not funny. It was one thing for you to keep such a secret but Meg?"

"You cannot blame her for keeping the same confidences, you did. Besides, she hasn't really seen him in years. I needed help tonight and she was the only one I could trust."

"The only one? How can you say that? I would never wish to hurt or harm him. I…. He's…You shouldn't have sent me away!"

"Christine don't act that way. You were the only one who get the Vicomte out of the building. There was no other way. The main thing is that Erik is going to be alright."

She turned back, hoping to see him from where she was standing, but couldn't. "Are you sure? Is there any sort of doctor, who could….?"

"Erik instructed me on what to do. He knows more about these things then most trained physicians. We got the bleeding to stop but he was drifting in and out of consciousness and I knew he needed to sleep. Meg was able to help me get the morphine down. He'll rage against me tomorrow but tonight, he will at least sleep."

"Why was he resisting it so badly?"

"Erik was addicted to it years ago. I had some in the event something like this ever happened. I can assure you, I wouldn't have given it to him if there was another way."

Christine wasn't so sure. Erik must have had good reason to resist it. She would have respected his wishes. "I think you and Meg have helped him as much as you could have." She nodded her head. "You both can leave. I'll watch over him tonight."

"Christine, he may wake up disorientated and unsure of where he is. I know he wouldn't want you to see him like that."

"Then maybe you should have thought of that before you drugged him!" She didn't plan for her to response to be so bold, but she didn't regret it. In fact it made her more confident to go on. "I realize we all had a part to play this afternoon, but you forgot that we are all on the same side now. We should be working together and not against each other. All that matters is Erik's recovery."

"I do not disagree with that, my dear."

"Good. So, you will let me watch over him tonight. You can check on him…. Us in the morning."

"Christine, do you know what you are doing?" Madame Giry countered.

Her expression went from fear to certainty. "For the first time since this day began, I can honestly say I do."


	25. Chapter 25

She had wondered if maybe he would have been more comfortable in his own bed, as opposed to a couch, but she knew she couldn't lift him alone and she wasn't about to wake him up. Instead she sat and watched over him. She applied cold towels to his brow and when he started to murmur things, she didn't understand but saw how it agitated him, she sang to soothe him.

There were times throughout the night, when he would get sick and Christine ran and got a bucket to make sure he didn't retch on his own floor. She kneeled over him and wiped down his sweaty back. He wasn't wearing a shirt and when she wasn't worried about him getting sick again or feverish, she couldn't help but marvel at his physique. She chastised herself, considering the situation. Yet she still would get upset whenever she thought of Meg seeing her angel in such an intimate way.

"Stop… No! Don't hurt me. I'll be good… I'll…."

His voice startled her. "Erik? Erik, it's alright. You're safe. I'm right here."

He opened his eyes, as if he was trying to rationalize why he would be hearing Christine's voice. She saw his eyes open and grasped his hand in hers.

"That's right. Look around you. You are in your home and safe."

"Home…. I have no home."

"Of course, you do. You're at the Opera House, in your lair."

He opened his eyes again. This time his expression seemed clearer.

"What are you doing here?"

I wanted to make sure you were alright. Madame Giry said she tended to your wounds and you're going to be fine but there was some swelling and a fever. She wanted to make sure you rested so she…."

"That wench. I told her I didn't want any of that poison. Damn her!"

"Erik, it's alright. You needed rest and…"

"You have no idea how long it took me to rid myself of its enslavement. And I didn't want you to see me like…. Like this."

"Erik, please, it was nothing. Do not be embarrassed. You were stabbed. I'm just grateful you are alright."

He looked at her quizzical. "Are you, Christine? After our last conversation, I wouldn't have been surprised if you wish your Erik dead."

"Erik! Never! Don't ever say that. I was angry but I never would want you hurt or worse." She could barely say another word, for fear he might still be in danger. "How are you feeling?"

"You need to go." He sounded dismissive.

"What? Why? I'm not going, you may need help and…"

"I cannot be trusted if I fall asleep and I dream again. I'm not in the best state of mind, Christine."

"Because of the morphine? You'll think you were back in Persia?"

He sat up in an instant. "How did you…." He then shook his head. "Damn that woman! She…." He then felt his face and began to panic when realization hit him that he was not wearing his mask. He quickly covered his right side and looked down. "I'm so sorry…."

"Erik, stop! Don't apologize. I am fine. Your face is of little importance right now. Now tell me, are you in pain?"

He lifted his head up slowly. "No." He sighed. "At least the woman followed my medical instructions."

"She said that you knew a lot about these kinds of things." She touched his marred cheek.

"I've spent a lifetime getting stabbed or beaten for this face that you claim is of little importance."

"Erik, I didn't mean…."

"Find my mask." It wasn't a demand, more like a weak request.

"Erik, if you need to be sick again, I don't think…."

"I assure you, knowing I am here with you…. In this state without my mask, is the only reason why I would be ill."

She looked about and saw that it was carefully placed on his piano. She got up and retrieved it for him.

"Would you like me to…?"

He took the mask from her and placed it on his face by himself "Thank you."

"Erik, I am sorry for what I said earlier. I was wrong to jump to conclusions like I did."

"You were wrong in your reasoning, but not in your decision, my dear."

"What do you mean?"

"Knowing me is not a safe option for you. I could have killed you today and…."

"That was an accident and we all made terrible mistakes today. Please, let's just talk it through together. Our relationship involves both of us and therefore you cannot make all the decisions. I won't have you decide for me, like you decided for Meg."

"Meg?" He then threw the blankets off. "She brought Megan down here?"

"She wanted to be here. Madame needed help and I…. I was needed elsewhere." She lowered her head.

"Ah, yes the dashing Vicomte."

"Erik, please not now. I can't deal with all these topics in one evening. Can we first make sure you are well?"

He sighed. "As you wish, but I am fine. I need to walk around." He started to move from the couch.

"Are you sure that's a good idea."

"I have to get rid of it."

"Get rid of what?"

"The morphine. I can't have it anywhere near me. I know it is my fault it was even here, but I expected to use it on my deathbed. Now that I am clearly not dying, I want it far from my reach. I am going to dispose of it in the lake."

"Erik, let me help you." She went to grab his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"You can at least use me for support."

"No. I don't want you to even be here! Why would you even consider something between us now that you know I am not only a repulsive gargoyle, but I have an addiction?"

"Erik, I told you I don't want you making decisions for me. And for what it's worth, I hated that Madame gave you that drug. She knew how you felt about it, she should have fought harder or found another way."

He looked at her for a moment. "You do?"

"Yes, and for the record, I find your bravery over this addiction makes you even more extraordinary than you already are."

"Extraordinary? Just a few short hours ago you never wanted to see me again. How does one go from being cast aside to admired so quickly?"

"I told you, I reacted poorly. I was upset about Carlotta and embarrassed and scared, as I almost lost my life…. You can't expect anyone to think clearly under those conditions. We all can't have your… Err… level headedness." She smirked.

"You're making light of this?" He looked at her in half amazement and half bewilderment. "Could I hope to infer that this is not the end of us, then?" He didn't care what Christine would think by his use of the word us. He had to know. He too had a very trying day, but he wasn't about to compare highs and lows with her.

She took his hand. "No, this is not the end of us."


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. Where do we go from here? I think a little realization is in order, no?**

After Erik dropped the last remains of the morphine and syringe into the lake, Christine managed to get him to move from the couch to the bed. She had never seen his room before but when she was looking for the bucket, she saw a beautiful bedroom off to the side. She knew Erik liked his comforts and assumed it was his.

"Erik, please. There's no reason not to use your bedroom. Just lie down on the bed and….

"It's not my bedroom." He didn't offer any more information.

She looked bewildered. "You mean you decorate a room this elegant for guests? Why would you make such an effort? Please don't take this the wrong way, but you don't often entertain. I can't see you hosting parties that require the guests to have overnight accommodations. Who exactly would say yes?" She was laughing in between her sentences.

"Christine, when did you start becoming such a comedian? Perhaps we should do comedies as opposed to tragic opera tales from now on."

She giggled. "Stop making excuses and enjoy your comforts. I'll feel better leaving, knowing you are in here and can actually get some real sleep." She started to tuck him into bed.

He reached for his pocket watch but suddenly looked at her in astonishment.

"What?"

"All this time, I have been without my shirt. I only realized it when I went to reach for my pocket watch."

"I noticed… Err…. You seemed comfortable and I didn't mind at all… I mean…. If we had to change the bandage, it would be easier to…. Err…. I should get back upstairs." She suddenly felt her cheeks turn red.

If Erik noticed her blushing, he didn't let on. "Annie will be here soon, I have no doubt. You need real rest."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"I am simply stating a fact, as you were earlier, Christine." He allowed her to finish tucking him in. He rather liked having her so close.

"I'll come by later, okay?"

"I'd like that." He smiled before he turned over.

"Rest, angel." She closed the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine didn't realize how exhausted she was until she sat down on her bed. She removed her shoes and started to undo her dress, when she spotted Meg in the chair next to the vanity mirror.

"What the…."

"I'm sorry but I wasn't going to risk you sending me away."

"Why does this place even bother to have doors? No one respects any form of privacy whatsoever."

Meg rolled her eyes. "Christine, I had to talk to you. I know you are angry at me but…."

"Meg, I have no idea what I feel about anything or anyone at this moment. All I know is that I am exhausted and if I don't get some sleep soon….."

"I never meant to lie to you." She walked over and sat on the bed.

"It's amazing how everyone says that, yet everyone continues to do it!"

"You know this hasn't been easy for me either. I knew him first. He was like a father to me. I lost my real father when I was only a baby, remember? Or does it not count, because I don't remember mine?"

"Meg, I…."

"I was really hurt when he stopped coming to see me. He always got me to smile or laugh. We played games…."

"Erik played games?"

"Are you really surprised? I am sure he would have with you, if you had asked him or if he felt as if you needed something like that to cheer you up. Anyway, I got over it. Everyone thought I wouldn't remember because I was so young, but I do remember. I remember everything." She looked out at the window, even though it was dark outside. Slowly, she turned her head back to Christine. "Then years later, I met you and I felt I had someone to talk to again. Only…."

"Only you felt as if I took your place with Erik? You resent me for it?"

"No, not exactly. I mean I was jealous of the time you spent together, and I knew it was him, which was maddeningly because neither one of us could talk about it or share our experiences. If only we could have…."

"But you always seemed so fearful of the Opera Ghost."

"I was, until I realized it was him. Then Mama told me it would be better if I pretended to fear him. It would be safer."

"Was tonight the first time you saw him like that?"

"Like what? Oh… Bleeding? I am not sure. There might have been one another time, when I was little. It was the first time I was in his home, though. Mama must have been really frightened."

"The morphine…."

"I know, it was a bad idea, but you didn't see him. The fever was making him hallucinate. I still stand by Mama's choice."

"He got rid of it. All of it."

Meg smiled. "Good." She sighed. "Christine, are we okay?"

"It is nice to be able to share this, with my best friend."

Meg grinned. "It's nice to stop pretending about him and talk with people that really know him."

"Do you know about his past?"

Meg shook her head. "No, only Mama does. I do know he has had a very hard life."

"All of this. I am only speaking of the past few weeks, but just imagine all he has faced in one lifetime over his face?"

"I am sure he wasn't completely innocent. He is mischievous." Meg laughed. "But I'm glad that you, me and Mama are able to look past all that."

Christine nodded. "It really isn't so bad, once you get used to it and there is so much more to him than just his face."

Meg shrugged. "Well, it is pretty bad but yeah, you get used to it."

"But it isn't bad at all. Not if you know him. Not when you hear him sing, or simply hear him talk or listen to him give you praise or when he speaks so passionately about a subject...And his laugh! Have your ever heard him laugh? I have and it's wonderful. All rich and deep. I imagine he hasn't laughed much in his lifetime and it's a crime. I see his mask as a hindrance now. Especially tonight, when I needed to take care of him. He insisted on wearing it when he realized he didn't have it on. Silly man. I know I am biased, but he should know that my love for him outweighs any fear I ever had over his face."

Christine's eyes seemed as if they were glistening and Meg couldn't help but notice. Finally Christine noticed her staring at her.

"What is it?"

"You said love."

"Hmm?"

"You said you loved him?" Meg stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"No, I didn't." She played her words back in her mind, avoiding eye contact with Meg.

"Yes, you did." Meg's eyes widened.

"You misunderstood. You love him, Madame loves him. I…."

"Christine, there's a difference between love and being in love." She smiled brightly and shook her head. "My God! You're in love with him!"


	27. Chapter 27

Christine stared at Meg for a long time and then she seemed to have a faraway look in her eyes.

"In love with him? For so long I dreamed and wished for him to be a real man, then to finally discover that he was…..Only he lied to me…. I should have hated him for it, but I couldn't. Despite the lies, despite his face, despite all the things that make us impossible, I couldn't resist him. Is that what love is?

"Christine…."

"Did you know we went out? We journeyed outside these confining walls and we actually had a glorious time together."

"You went out with him? You mean he took you out on a date as if him and you were…."

She nodded. "As if we were a normal couple."

"A couple? So, you…."

"No, we were trying to be friends and to reconnect and…. I knew how he felt about me, but I needed time., I am not so sure why anymore…." She soaked in her words. "Good God, I love him…. I'm in love with the Phantom of the Opera." She laughed. "No, not the Phantom, the man. I love the man."

Meg smiled brightly. "And now?"

"Now?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Tell him! I'm going to tell him." She walked towards the mirror.

"Wait? You're going to go back down there now?"

"Yes." She giggled as the mirror opened.

"But don't you want to rest and maybe change or…."

"No, I don't want to waste one more second." She stepped inside the passageway. "Thank you, Meg."

"What are best friends for? I'll cover for you at rehearsal." She winked, as the mirror instantly closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Erik! Erik! Are you awake?"

She called his name long before he was able to hear her but somehow, she knew. She knew he would come. When she docked the boat and entered through the door, he came running to meet her.

"Christine? What is it? Are you alight?"

"I know you shouldn't be out of bed. I know that you need your rest, but I had to see you right away."

"What is it?" He took hold of her shoulders. "Did they question you? Are you in danger?"

"Erik…." She smiled, and it warmed his heart. She then touched his unmasked cheek. "I've never been better. No, that's not true, I'll be even better as soon as I tell you that I have to tell you."

His face fell. "You…. You are here to tell me that you thought about it and you don't want to ever see me again. I understand, and I know it is for the best. Just give me some time and I'll produce a fake smile and send you on your merry way. Please don't misunderstand me, I know this is for the best, but forgive me if my heart and my brain are at war right now. In time, I'll toast you and your senses and your happy life." He turned and walked slowly away from her.

"Stop!" She ran up behind him and took his hand and kissed it. "I'm here to tell you that I… Wait. I need you to do something for me."

"What is it that you wish?"

"Could you please remove your mask?"

"Christine…"

"Erik, trust me. I know this is a very sensitive subject and we both haven't been good with our words, but I want to start a new and believe in you, but you will have to believe in me."

"But I don't care to take my mask off, just so you can tell me that you never want to see me again."

"Erik, if you don't take your mask off, I won't be able to do, what I can't stop thinking of doing."

"I beg your pardon?"

"God, you are insufferable! This, you, silly man!" She pulled him towards her and kissed him with all her might.

It was her first kiss with a real man. She was a novice, but it didn't stop her. She had no idea what she was doing but she liked the way his lips felt on her lips. Despite being misshapen, they were tender and warm. She only wished he would have reciprocated. She broke apart for air and to look at his face. The visible part of his profile looked stunned and pale, almost as white as his mask.

"Did I…. Was that…. I told you it would be better without the mask." She giggled. "Erik, please say something. That was my first kiss so…."

"You…You kissed me."

"You noticed. I wasn't sure." She giggled again. "Did… Did you not like it?" She started to worry.

"Why did you do that?" He moved away from her, suddenly very cautious with his movements.

"Why do you think, Erik?"

"No, you do not get to come down here and kiss me and not take responsibility for it. Answerer me, why?"

"Because I love you." She grinned. "I love you, Erik."

 _A/N: Finally!_


	28. Chapter 28

Erik would have fainted, but was afraid Christine would have panicked at having to see him like that. Instead he stared incredulously at her.

"Love me?" He shook his head. "You said you needed time for us to even attempt friendship again. How could….. No, there is no way that…."

She persisted. "I love you. I have loved you for a long time and you know I do." She caressed his unmasked cheek. "You knew before I was able to admit it to myself. For so long I dreamed of telling my angel that I loved him and now, despite these peculiar circumstances, I can." She gazed into his eyes. "That is, if you let me."

"Oh Christine, there is nothing I want more in this world but…."

"But what?" She gave him a weak smile.

"I don't know what is supposed to happen now." He looked perplexed.

She took his hand. "Say you love me, Erik and kiss me. Kiss me as a man in love and kiss me without that blasted mask."

So much was weighing on him. He had to tell her about his past and with that, surely all his dreams would vanish once again. For this was not a dream, in a dream they could go on forever as one and never look back. Yet reality was waiting to intrude and bring him down once more. He was just about to tell her why he couldn't do what she asked, when he saw her look at him with such love and hope in her eyes. Suddenly, the fears and doubts and skepticism all went away. He pushed his conscience to the side and ripped off his mask, pulling her towards him.

"You know I love you. I have only ever loved you."

He then pressed his lips to hers and they finally experienced a proper kiss between two willing and eager lovers.

While both were inexperienced, Christine reveled in the fact that this was now her second kiss. Erik tried to remember all the romance books he had read over the years, to give him instruction on how to handle such an experience that he had previously only dreamed about. After a few minutes, their mouths seemed to realize that they were actually magnets, destined to be pressed together.

At first their kisses were tender and slow, but soon became much more passionate and when he heard Christine make the most adorable sound, it gave him confidence that she was enjoying it and that he must have been doing it right. He deepened the kiss before the need for air caused them to break apart.

They stared at one another with such an intensity that Christine found herself having to kiss Erik again. She needed to be close to him and feel his body against hers. She had never known this kind of feeling before, except maybe during their singing lessons. Yet she actually thought she preferred this activity much better. She had to feel it again with him, only with him.

This time, their hands caressed their bodies, while their lips possessed them. In a moment, he couldn't quite explain, he picked her up and carried her to couch. Their lips parted long enough for Erik to caress her chin.

"Are you alright? Was it… Am I….."

"Angel, I have never felt so alive."

"So you… You don't want to stop?"

"Stop?! Are you mad? How could I possibly want to stop?" She was about move towards him, but then she paused. "Do you? Do you wish to stop, Erik?"

He shook his head like a fool. "You are the most beautiful, desirable woman in the world. What kind of a fool would want to stop?"

"Good." She then brought his face closer to hers and pressed her lips to his once more.

As Erik and Christine were getting lost in the moment of their kisses, Madame Giry was arriving to check in on Erik. When she entered his home, she decided to stop in the kitchen to prepare some broth but came to an abrupt halt when she passed the living room and saw Christine and Erik on the couch. She wanted to rage at once but stopped herself. Instead she cursed herself for entering Erik's home unannounced and felt embarrassed but also a little proud that her two children had actually managed to confess their feelings. She then swallowed hard and walked quickly out the door. _If he does anything disgraceful, I'll kill him._

There was a ruckus from Madame Giry's leaving the room so quickly that Erik forced himself to tear his lips away from Christine's.

"Did you hear that?"

"Huh?" She was still lost in the moment to hear Erik clearly.

"It sounded as if someone had left the room. Who could have…?" He then glanced at the clock by the mantel. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Christine caught her breath.

"Annie was here."

"Annie?" Then Christine covered her mouth. "Madame?"

"Damn the woman! I will force her to return all my keys. She knows where the alarms are, so I didn't hear her coming."

"She saw us." Christine's face began to redden.

"Christine, I am so sorry. I never meant for…."

She then started to laugh.

"Christine?"

"Can you imagine the look on her face?" She started to laugh even louder.

Erik suddenly had a vision of his friend being so shell-shocked she couldn't utter one word. "Had I known I could have gotten her to stop talking, I would have kissed you in front of her sooner." He then starts to laugh as well.

"I love the way you laugh."

He stopped. "You do?"

She nodded quickly. "I love you." She threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too."

She then smiled. "I am so happy. How did this happen? I was so scared and miserable yesterday."

"We weren't kissing yesterday?" He winked.

"Better start making up for lost time!"

He took her in his arms and resumed their position on the couch.

 _A/N: Happy and no cliffhanger._


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy Saturday. If you celebrate Easter, I hope you enjoy the holiday and if not, try to enjoy some chocolate, nevertheless. LOL** **Lots of change is happening. I had a performance last night with my rock band and I'm still on a high. I also accepted a new job. Exciting times and I am ready for all of them.** **Meanwhile, let's pick up where we left off with out super couple. BTW, I own nothing.**

The couple were devouring each other on the couch for what seemed liked hours and yet to them it was as if time had stood still, just so they could savor this moment. Christine arched her head backward, allowing Erik's lips to have ample access to her neck. She wanted him to continue and had no desire to have him stop the warm feeling he was creating between her legs, nor the pounding he was causing in her heart.

Erik was on fire. Although he was a bit concerned that he may not be adequate for such a goddess as his Christine, he was desperately trying to remember all the books he had read on this very subject. Alas, many were more scientific but hearing his angel's murmurs of delight, encouraged him to keep doing what he was doing.

At one point in time, Erik wondered if they might have more room to move properly on a bed, and not run the risk of falling off the couch, but he quickly banished that thought from his mind. There was no way he was going to ruin this euphoric state of bliss of being held in his love's arms. The fact that she was willing to do this for him, meant more to him than he could ever imagine. Yet that was his mind, his body was having thoughts of its own and Erik knew they would need to stop soon.

"Christine." He whispered in her ear. "We have to stop." He said it as if it was the proper thing to say and by no means did his voice imply that he meant it. He then kissed her ear.

"Hmm? Why?" She allowed her hands to roam his back and pressed her body feverishly closer to his.

He kissed her face and murmured. "Tell me to stop. This isn't proper. We…." He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her passionately once more.

"Erik, I don't want to stop…" She suckled his Adam's apple. "Yet…. Oh, but this feels too good. You feel so good."

Erik allowed this sweet torture for a few more minutes but soon he knew he had to pull away and quickly. With an animalistic growl that alarmed, as well as excited Christine, he yanked himself off her and distanced himself from the couch. He turned around to cover his obvious arousal and steady his breathing.

"Erik, did I do something wrong?"

He had to laugh at that. "No, my dear, on the contrary. You were doing everything right." He grinned.

She was still confused. Then why did you….Oh." She then understood why he still had his back towards her. She suddenly remembered all the ballet girls' gossip from their dates. "Erik, please turn around. It's alright."

"I just need a moment."

"At least we know we were doing it right." She then laughed so hard, she snorted and turned red at the same time.

Hearing her snort, caused Erik to turn around. "Did you snort?"

"Yes, I did." She said proudly. "The woman you love is undignified."

He came over to her instantly. "I would have her no other way." They embraced.

"Erik, you didn't have to end things so abruptly. We could have slowed down." Where was she getting this boldness? She liked how she was with him.

"Trust me, my dear. I did." He kissed her hand. "I am afraid I am not used to… I need to build up more of a…. Well, thankfully I did not…." It was his turn to blush.

Christine loved that he didn't have his mask on. She was able to see all his facial expressions and they were priceless and wonderful.

"You are so adorable right now." She caressed his marred cheek.

"Just now?" He arched his brow.

"Especially now. Is that better?"

He smiled but then turned serious. "Christine, I respect you and I love you. I would never take advantage of a situation with you and I want so much for you to feel safe around me and in my home. You are always welcomed here, and I don't want you to think we can't be alone together. I will keep myself in check. I know that what we just did was…. I know I don't deserve such a gift. I am not greedy. I would never…."

She silenced him by placing her index finger on his lips.

"I am not 100% sure what you are saying but I have an inkling and I want you to know that I do feel safe with you. I love you and I enjoyed everything we were doing. I wanted it too and if we are being honest, I didn't want you to stop. In fact, I told you those very words."

He stared at her.

"Only you were right to stop us because as much as I enjoyed being close to you, I am not ready for more…. Despite what the heat of the moment may suggest. Therefore, this was proof positive that you are and remain a gentleman. I, however, need to be kept at arm's length." She giggled.

"Hardly." He reassures her. "You are perfection."

"I think we will take our courtship one day at a time and explore and learn all about each other. All I know right now is that this feels very right."

"Precisely why I will not ruin it."

"Erik, I just told you that I was the one who…."

"Not that." He said gently. "Although, I loved your eagerness." He grinned, and she playfully hit his shoulder, but he kissed her fingers and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want to know everything about you, Erik." She rested her head on his chest in contentment.

"For the first time in my life, I want to tell someone…. I want to tell you."

She brought her head up to look into his eyes. "Your eyes are my favorite color."

"Your voice is my favorite sound in the world." He kissed her forehead. "Christine?"

"Yes, angel."

"I want a future with you but in order to do so I need to be sure that we have no more lies between us."

"I agree. That's the one thing that I will not allow between us again, Erik."

He moved so he could kneel at her feet.

"Erik, no. I don't want you to…."

"Christine." He swallowed hard. "In order for us to continue, I have to tell you everything and I am petrified. You my dear, scare the infamous Opera Ghost. How does that make you feel?"

"You are not the Opera Ghost, I mean you are, but you are Erik, first and foremost. It is Erik, who I love, and Erik should not be afraid of me."

"My past is not a fairytale. I have lived a hard life. One that you could never really understand, because you have never been a pitiful, creature of darkness."

"That is precisely why you should tell me. I want to know and understand your life. For how else could I hope to learn all about you and understand the man I love? The man behind the mask. You should never be afraid to tell me anything. We just said there are to be no more lies or secrets between us."

"But what if after you know everything about…. My life…. What I have done…. I'll lose you?"

She moved to sit on the floor with him. She took his hand. "Touch me. Trust me. Tell me."


	30. Chapter 30

Erik shook his head. "Where did you come from my angel?" He kissed her hand. "Now I need to rationalize where I should begin."

"The beginning is the easiest way. The rest will follow." She squeezed his hand.

"Right." He swallowed hard. He could feel his palm start to sweat and was already embarrassed. After a minute, he nodded but more to himself. _No more lies. This is me. If she runs, at least I'll know I did everything I could to….."_

"Erik?" She caressed his cheek. "You don't have to tell me today. When you are ready, we can…"

"No." His voice was more commanding than he intended. He responded gentler. "I have to do this now."

She led him to the couch. "I'm here. Ready to listen, love."

He smiled. _Love…..It only took 42 years to know the feeling and have it returned….._ "The beginning." He nodded once more. _This is the moment._ "I was born in a small town in France called Boucherville. My mother and father were from what I understood, very much in love when they married. They were well off, educated and….."

"And what?" She tilted her head as she wondered what else he would say about them.

"Beautiful." He felt Christine squeeze his hand to go on. "She…Madeline and Charles were married for about a year when she became pregnant. My father traveled all the time. He was an excellent architect and his designs were always in high demand. When Madeline was in her seventh month, she received a telegram that my father was killed instantly on a job site. She went hysterical."

"Oh Erik, I am so sorry. Such a tragedy for you both. To never know one's father…."

He continued on, but his eyes looked into hers, knowing how she felt the loss of her own father. "She was in a very bad way and it seems as if I decided to make things even worse by arriving much earlier than expected."

"Oh God…." She gasped.

"I was told it was a long and painful birth. When the doctor delivered me, he thought I was dead. He almost pronounced me dead and had sent for the parish priest to administer last rights, when I began to cry. Madeline wanted to see me, but the doctor refused. He said I was not….. That I would surely pass away by morning.

"Erik, how do you know this?"

"Madeline's best friend, Marie was there. Years later, she told me. Well, Madeline never listened to anyone and she was hell bent on seeing her child. She was going to name a boy after her beloved Charles but when she saw me…"

He froze.

She caressed his shoulder. "Erik, it's alright. I'm not going anywhere. You can tell me or you can stop and…."

"She screamed and fainted." He turned his face towards her and made a weak smile. "Why does everyone do that?"

Christine had tears in her eyes. "Oh Erik, I'm so sorry…" She threw her arms around him. "You can stop. It's alright. I don't have to know everything all at once."

"Yes, you do." He said softly and gently pulled away. _I need to know if you are going to stay. Hope can be very cruel and I refuse to be its victim._ "Marie saw to it that I was fed and changed. The doctor told her not to bother but she refused to have the priest administer last rites. She implored him to baptism me, instead."

"Did he?"

Erik nodded. "He did." _Although, I never saw why it would matter so, as God hated me, until you came into my life_. "He and Marie saved my life. For you see, when my…. Madeline came to, she remembered her baby and asked if I had died. Marie told her I was still alive and should be baptized. She refused to hold me and said that if Marie wanted to do what was best for the child, she would dump it in the river."

"Days later the priest, finally convinced her to see me again. He offered her something that would help her get used to my face." He stopped and lowered his head. "A small mask."

"How could he do that?" Her heart ached.

"Don't blame him, Christine. The man not only saved my life but he named me. For Madeline refused to call me Charles and so, Father Erik….." He looked up into her eyes. "He gave me his name."

 _A/N: Susan Kay's Phantom was used for parts of Erik's past. If you have never read it, I implore you to do so. It is a beautiful novel and tribute to our masked friend._


	31. Chapter 31

Christine wrapped her arms tightly around Erik. "So much cruelty and you were only just days old."

He loosened his hold, so he could look at her. "Hey, it's alright. I didn't want to make you sad." He cupped her chin.

"Erik, how else could I feel? I'm sadden and full of rage. How could your mother…." She then stopped. "I don't want to know anything more about her, unless she finally realized what a treasure you were and begged your forgiveness."

Erik laughed. "You are a delight." He kissed her fingertips. "I wish I could say my childhood was different but, Madeline never stopped being afraid of my face or cursing my existence."

"Then she is a fool." She nodded in assurance but then paused. "Or should I have said was a fool?"

Erik sighed. "I learned of her passing, a few years ago. Yet the last time I ever saw her, she was plotting with her suitor to have me sent to an insane asylum."

"What?!"

"In her defense, it was his idea. He told her it was her decision but he said they would be able to start a new life together, without me."

"She sent you to such a place?" Christine could hardly comprehend this news.

"I didn't stick around to find out. I had overheard their entire discussion and decided to leave that very night."

"Leave? Where did you go? How old were you?"

"10 or so. I am not completely sure. We never celebrated any of my birthdays. I left and stumbled upon a gypsy camp and eventually met Annie."

"You don't hear anything more until her death?"

"She has been dead to me for many, many years, and angel….." He looked at his pocket watch. "You best be getting upstairs to rehearsal."

"Rehearsal? How could I possibly…."

Erik placed his finger on her lips. "You must. Carlotta is gone and the show needs you. I know you think I did all that I did to somehow elevate you but you did it. The managers came to you because you have more talent in your little finger, than that cow ever showed." He saw she was going to argue but he went on. "Maybe long ago, she was talented but she didn't respect her vessel. She became lazy, fat and careless. Egoism, does that. While I want you to shine and be the lead, I never want you to be a Diva. You are better than that."

"You are biased, you know." She went to touch his thinning hair.

"What?"

"On one hand you speak as my tutor and the other as my lover. How can I really believe your opinion of me?"

"Christine, when have I ever given you false praise when it came to anything?"

'You look at me as if I am a goodness."

"You are to me."

"Erik, a goddess is infallible."

"As are angels."

She grinned. "Touché'. But I am not infallible."

"I know."

She huffed. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm agreeing with you. I know you are not perfect. I never said you were. Well, as a singer, maybe. With my help, that is." He took her hand. "Yet as a woman, I love you, flaws and all." He chuckled.

"How kind of you."

He kissed her nose. "Yes, it is."

"So how many flaws do I have, eh?" She arched her brow.

He opened his mouth and closed it right away.

"Erik?"

"Not playing this game and you are stalling."

"But…."

"Go upstairs. I'll be watching."

"And then?"

"Then I hope you will return to me."

She smiled. "Always. Only…."

"Only what?"

"You don't have to tell me everything here, you know. We can go to other places. I'll be hungry after rehearsal and maybe we could….. Have a picnic in our park?"

Erik looked at her in a quandary. "But it will still be light and…."

"I am not ashamed to be seen with you and it won't be light for that much longer. By the time we get to the park, we will see stars."

"If they see you with the Opera Ghost…."

"Are you going to drop another chandelier? Or would you just have a carriage waiting with a lovely basket of goodies and wearing one of your flattering fedoras?"

He saw where she was going with this. "But…."

"And when we are at our park, we can find a secluded spot, just like that night. And we can enjoy the night sky and food and one another and then…."

"Then?" He asked as if her words were water and he was dying of thirst.

"Then after a few kisses, followed by gentle touches and light caresses, you can continue your story."

 _A/N: Christine seems to know exactly what to do to get Erik to talk. LOL_


	32. Chapter 32

Rehearsal was a bit of a whirlwind for Christine. She wasn't sure what to expect. Thankfully, due to Erik's insistence, she was not late, but she was confident that she gave new meaning to "barely made it." She worked with Monsieur Reyes on Carlotta's former songs and the stage manager reworked her blocking. She then spent the remainder of the day with wardrobe, as all the dresses needed to be altered. Christine was surprised but relieved that no one mentioned the events of the day before. She was leaving wardrobe and heading to her room to change when Meg came running to meet her.

"Christine, thank goodness I found you."

"What is it?"

"It's the Vicomte."

Christine's face fell. "Is he here?" _I'll be late if he sees me. I don't want Erik to get the wrong idea, not when he is so self-conscious of meeting me outside in the first place._

"He's here. He was watching the rehearsals. He knows you weren't on the stage the whole time, so he might be waiting by your dressing room."

"Meg, I can't explain right now, but I can't see him right now. There is somewhere I need to be."

"With Erik?" She grinned.

Christine nodded and smiled shyly.

"Can't you leave the building and enter through the secret door outside?"

"Secret door? Well, not if I don't know where it is but Erik is not in his home."

"Is he in your dressing room?" Meg grinned. "You sly thing, you."

"Meg! It's not like that. He's meeting me outside in a carriage."

Meg's mouth dropped. "Are you serious? You got him to go out at this time of day?"

"I know. Although it will be night soon enough, I just wanted him out of cellars for a while and breathe some fresh air."

"I can't believe he said yes. He must really love you." She giggled.

"Meg be quiet! She slapped her arm. "I need to change and can't be late. Can you help me?"

"How?"

She looked at Meg in her britches. "What size are you again?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik sat in the carriage trying to calm down. He wanted to be like a normal, regular suitor. It was perfectly natural to be waiting in a carriage for his love and perfectly natural for his love to keep him waiting. He had read about women who tended to be late. Although he normally hated such things, he didn't mind it so much if it meant his Christine was treating him like she would any other suitor.

He then frowned. He didn't want her to have other suitors. _Calm down, Erik. She loves you. She told you so and Christine is a good girl. She doesn't lie. Have faith in that or you will lose her._

He steadied himself and looked around before securing his hat. There was another reason he was alright with her tardiness. He wasn't in a complete rush to tell her the next phase of his life. Perhaps he could delay it…. Inevitably. He then thought of her perfect face. _No. I can't do that. I love her too much to not tell her everything and she said she would never forgive me if I lied to her again._

Erik noticed another carriage waiting alongside of his. He had to laugh. He really was like every other suitor, waiting. He looked again and noticed the carriage was empty, as the driver was smoking a few feet away from the horses. He then noticed the crest.

"De Chagny."

Before Erik could let his mind wander, he saw Christine running towards his carriage. His. She didn't even seem to notice the Vicomte's. She waved and Erik stood on command, as he climbed down to greet her.

"I am so sorry I am late, Erik. I had a devil of a time…What?" She saw his shocked expression, even though it was only on the left side of his face. "You act as if you have never seen a lady in britches." She giggled.

"I…. You look…. You are stunning in anything but why…."

"I couldn't risk going back to my dressing room and running into Raoul. He would have made me late for sure. I borrowed these from Meg."

"Megan? She wears bridges?" _She didn't want anyone keeping her from me._ He was swelling with pride.

"Disappointed?"

"Never!" He kissed her hand. "And you my dear are the only thing worth waiting for. Come, my lady. Your carriage awaits!"

He helped her up to the seat in front.

"Are you driving?"

He made a small gesture with his hand and as if by magic, produced a single red rose. "I am, my lady and I would be honored it you would sit beside me."

She accepted the rose and took in its fragrance, as she sat beside him. "I am the one who is honored, Erik. And I feel certain that if anyone saw us, they would be envious."

"Oh Christine, you finally made men wish they were me." He kissed her cheek and with a small tug on the reins, the horses followed his command and they were off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg was hurrying to her room, so she could change out of Christine's clothes when she saw Veronica lingering in the hallway. She was about to call out to her, when Christine's dressing room door opened and sure enough, out popped the Vicomte.

"She isn't coming, Raoul."

Meg was taken aback at hearing Veronica call the Vicomte by his first name. She quickly dashed behind the opposite wall.

Raoul looked more than perturbed. "I'll be dammed if I am going to wait all night in that closet of a room alone."

Veronica grinned. "I wouldn't make you wait." She placed her hands his chest. "Have I ever?"

Raoul grinned wolfishly. He looked around. "Where can we…."

"Follow me."

Meg's mouth dropped for the second time in one day. "Oh my God."


	33. Chapter 33

Erik took the carriage around the park a few times and Christine noticed that the visible side of his mouth was turned up into a grin.

"What's so amusing?" She beckoned.

"Hmm?"

"Maestro, despite you having to wear that blasted mask, I can still see a smile form on your adorable mouth."

"Adorable?" He scoffed. "Clearly you have not seen it recently."

"A matter I plan on rectifying as soon as we stop. Which reminds me, why do you keep circling the park?"

He looked lovingly into her eyes. "I always wanted to take a walk with…. _my wife_ …. The woman I love to the park. Maybe on a Sunday, but no matter. I was thinking that being like this with you, is much, much, better."

She was so moved, she almost cried. "Come closer."

"Christine?" He leaned in towards her.

"Closer."

He was but an inch away from her lips and before he could wonder what she had in mind, she kissed him long and deep. They were out in the open for all to see, but when they broke apart, Christine was upset that no one had.

"What was that for?"

"Just because." She smiled.

He laughed out loud.

"What?"

"I find myself liking just because."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It had been a few hours since Erik had parked the carriage and laid out a small feast for the couple to share. He saw her eyes widen at the delectable morsels he selected and saw her visibly drool over the pastries.

"I take it the food was to your liking, Mademoiselle?"

"You know me too well." She patted her stomach. "I better watch my intake of food, if you are going to continue to spoil me. I do have a wardrobe to consider."

He grinned. "You would look beautiful in a potato sack."

She laughed. "You are a flatterer, Monsieur."

He shrugged. "Just truthful. Remember, no more lies or secrets between us." He then paused. "Which reminds me…. Story time. I hope you can accept this part of my life, angel."

"Erik, I can accept that your life was very hard because despite it, you refused to let it harden you."

"But I did, let it harden me. It's only because of you…." He sighed. "There's that because word again."

"Still like it?" She came closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"I do. Too much."

"I don't understand." She looked up at him.

"To go my entire life without love and affection is almost a blessing. One doesn't know what they are missing but now…."

"We have only just begun." She grasped his hand.

"If I were to lose this, I don't know how…. If I were to lose you…. Yet, you need to know certain details, Christine. It isn't fair just to say my life was hard. I was abused as a boy." He watched her eyes.

"By your mother, yes I know. She was dreadfully cruel, angel."

"My Master at the gypsy camp, where Annie found me. He was the abuser, Christine."

"Madame told me you were in a cage." She moved to sit on her knees, so she could see him better and caressed his cheeks. "You don't have to relive that part of your life, Erik."

"What…. What else did she tell you?"

"That she helped you escape one night and brought you to the Opera house."

"Did she tell you why she helped me and how?"

"I…." Her face went blank.

"He abused me Christine. He committed unspeakable acts to me as a boy. Annie overheard and the next night, she came back and helped me kill him."

 _A/N: Thank you Susan Kay. LOL_


	34. Chapter 34

**Greetings fellow Readers. How are we finding the story coming along? Alas my reviews are weak, but so be it. I will try and make next week's chapter a bit longer, it's just hard to determine when to stop for dramatic flair. LOL**

 **I own nothing.**

She played back the words in her mind. _Unspeakable acts…. Killed "_ You mean he…That is to say that he…. Hurt you." She braced herself to keep going. "That he abused you in such a…. private way?"

Erik wanted to laugh at the way his innocent Christine couldn't even say the word. He nodded. "Many times, it started about a week after I came to the camp."

"You went to the camp? I'm sorry I just thought they might have kidnapped you."

In a way. I went to find food." He chuckled. "I hadn't eaten in days and when I smelled the beef on the fire…." He shrugged. "I wasn't fast enough in those days. They caught me and were going to leave me to die, hanging from a tree but Javier, removed my mask and when he saw my face…."

"He put you on display." Her face cringed when she made the connection.

"I made them a great deal of money. For who wouldn't want to see "The Devil's Child'?"

"My God, you poor man."

He had to remind himself to not lose his temper. "Don't pity me. I could take screams over pity, a hundred times over. No pity, please."

"Erik, I don't pity you. My heart hurts for you."

He forced himself to go on. "I tried to fight him off, but I couldn't. He would chain me and drug me. I…."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Shh. I don't blame you for one second. He was the monster. You were only a boy."

He held her but then his arms went limp. "Annie overheard his…. cruelty. She brought me a knife to fight back with. When he came to untie me and bring me to the stage, I played along and performed one last time. Annie had maneuver it so the knife would be there for me to take once I was carried off the stage." He looked at Christine sheepishly. "Once they removed the bag that was covering my face, Annie took advantage of the crowd's reaction, and she placed the knife unnoticed into my bag."

She nodded for him to go on, but he eyed her carefully.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again.

"Once inside the caravan, he tried to…. He tried once more but this time, I was ready. I allowed him to get close enough, so his neck was just inches away from me. By the time he felt the knife, it was already halfway across his face." Erik took no pleasure in telling his tale. "I ran out and Annie grabbed my hand and we ran through the forest. She had a change of clothes for me and a paper mask from the costume department for me to wear. Once I had dressed, she brought me to the cellars and I never went back to the camp again." He looked out into the night.

"Angel, are you alright?"

"How can you still call me that after what I just told you?"

"Erik, you were defending your life. You had no choice."

"What if I were to tell you that there was a time and place when I did have a choice and chose to kill anyway? Would you still call me an angel then?"

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Constantly test me. I love you. Why would I try to trap you or hurt you? Do you have such little faith in me?"

"Christine…."

She got up and walked a few feet away from him and then came charging back.

"You have been testing me ever since we declared our love. You can't do that! You must trust in me, Erik. Trust in us. I won't run away. I am not that naïve, child who believed in angels. I don't need a white knight. I happen to love a dark knight, but I am finding it harder and harder to prove my love to him. You said you don't want to be pitied? Fine. I don't want to have to constantly fight your past demons to prove I am here to stay."

He went to reach for her hands. "I'm not testing you…."

"Yes, you are." She turned from him.

"I am simply giving you a chance to be free."

"I don't want to be free! I want to love you! Stop making it so damn hard, Erik!"

"But I am a murderer."

"You were a murderer. Are you still one?"

"Huh?"

"When was the last time you killed someone that wasn't in self-defense?"

He sighed. "Over 10 years ago in Persia."

"Do you miss it?"

"Of course not! I never wanted to…." He stopped. "I see what you're doing. I was not a victim, entirely. I am a sinful man. I have many things I am ashamed of and I do regret."

She took his hands in hers. "You don't need my forgiveness, Erik. It's you that needs to learn how to forgive yourself."


	35. Chapter 35

He shook his head. "Christine, I buried the details of my life for so long. I never really cared about self-reflection or forgiveness until you."

"Until you fell in love with me?"

"No, truly it was when I met a scared and shy little girl, praying, begging and wishing for an angel. I couldn't have you wait for something that would never happen, so when I agreed to play the part, I suddenly wondered how I could master the role, without coming to terms with what I was… Am."

"Who you are." She corrected. "A wonderful, beautiful person."

"Horribly flawed and horrific…."

"No!" She pressed her fingers to his lips. "We are all flawed. You have done and continue to make amends. You are remorseful and your heart is pure and whole." She touched it. "I can see it."

He smiled at her. "You deserve so much."

She nodded. "Hence, why I have you." She smiled brightly and kissed his masked cheek.

"Christine, Persia is a part of me that I must share with you. You deserve to know all of it."

"Because you need to see what I will do or because you want to cleanse yourself?"

"I want you to know my life, or lack thereof."

She tried to make him relax. "Persia is very far away. How did you decide on Persia?"

"I had to leave Italy; I was there for much too long."

His voice was full of sorry and regret. Her curiosity was piqued, but he seemed determined to speak of Persia and so the rest could wait.

"You left the Opera House before going to Persia?"

He nodded. "Annie was getting married and she had little time for me. I felt my presence was a hindrance for her and her newfound life. I wrote to her though. She always knew how to reach me in the event she ever needed a…"

"Friend." She smiled and caressed his cheek.

He nodded. "The Shah had heard about my skills. I was a very good architect and I did dabble in what I learned from the gypsies regarding magic and illusions. He commissioned me to build a chamber of mirrors for sport. In that environment, I was regarded as a God myself. I liked the attention and the power and the ability to have such freedom in what I crafted…It was intoxicating."

"What changed?"

"I soon learned that the chamber of mirrors wasn't for sport, per say. It was for enemies of the Shah, enemies that he deemed as such. One night, he lured hundreds of people inside to what was disguised as a party. It was a death sentence. He used my creation to kill them all for defiance. I was soon called the Angel of Death."

"Erik, he used you. He took advantage of your vulnerability. You have to see that."

He nodded. "I should have left that night, but I stayed. I didn't want to know what would become of me if I defied him. He requested more and more torture chambers and I felt powerless to resist him. Until one day."

"What happened?"

"As a reward, he offered up one of his virgins in waiting to me. She came to my chamber and once the door close, she said that I could do whatever I wanted with her, but she begged me to never take off my mask." Erik had tears in his eyes. "Rape was tolerable so long as she didn't have to see this." He pointed to his masked face.

"I became enraged. I ordered the guards to come at once and take her away. I said I liked her not. I cried myself to sleep. I thought it was over but the next day, I learned that she had died. The Shah had killed her, because she did not please me. I contemplated my own death when…."

"Erik, No!"

"It's alright, Christine. I obviously didn't do it. Annie saved me again. Her letter reached me. She pleaded for me to return to France. Her husband had died, and she needed help with her daughter, Megan."

Christine took his hand and walked him to a nearby tree. She had him sit down and she in turn sat beside him. She asked with her eyes for him to remove his mask.

"I don't think that is wise. I know it's dark, but someone could come…"

She kissed him softly. "I don't care what you say or do, so long as you remove this mask every time, we are alone. Your face is what I want to see. I want you to see my eyes whenever I look at your true face. From now on, I want you to see my eyes as your mirror."

Speechless, he complied.

She then kissed and caressed every crevice and uneven spot of skin. She tasted the good and the bad repeatedly. She only stopped when she tasted his tears on her lips.

"You always seem to make me cry." Erik tried to tease.

She looked up at him and that's when Erik noticed her tears too.

"I think yours got mixed in with mine."

She smiled as she wiped his tears away with her thumb. "Angel, I think you and I are going to have to work on making many happy memories together. So soon the happy ones, will outnumber the bad."

"Let's start with right now."

He then kissed her out in the open and for the first time, didn't stop to think about who would see them.

 _A/N: Maybe our boy is learning?_


	36. Chapter 36

Erik hated to break away from such bliss, but the hour was getting late and he had to be the one to keep them in check.

"Angel…" He whispered between kisses. "We must go."

Christine's face was visibly pouting. "I can be a little late."

He looked at her boldly. "No, you cannot. Have you forgotten that the Angel of music is very strict?" He lifted her chin, winked and then abruptly stood up. "Now come, young lady." He extended his hand.

"But I want to know what happened when you came back. What was it like? And Meg…. Were you two close?"

"We will reconvene the story of Erik, another time. You need rest and tomorrow will be another long day of rehearsals."

"I'm dating my tutor; we can have lessons at any time. They are far more superior to my rehearsals anyway."

"When you perform a solo concert, that is how we will rehearse, but until then, you were cast in Hannibal, with other performers. You need to think of others, Christine."

"Since when do you care what others think? I thought your Diva commanded you?"

"She does and she wants me to be better than I was." He winked.

"I can see you are going to use that logic only when it suits you, eh?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"And I can see you are going to do the same when it suits you, eh?" He mocked her movements, which caused her to snort in laughter.

"Christine, that isn't very Diva like."

"You bring out the best in me, love."

He did a double take. "Love?"

She nodded firmly, then sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win. "Very well, take me to my room, Monsieur."

He looked at her intently. "You mean dorm. I'll accompany you to the dorm."

"You could exit by my mirror. It's okay, if I allow it. We could have a little more time together." She stood closer to him and then got up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. "I wouldn't have to stand this way, in order to kiss you." She teased.

"You are a temptress."

She nodded and then watched his eyes. "Is it working?"

"No."

She handed him his mask. "I didn't think so. Alright, kind sir, take me back to my dorm.

They walked to the carriage, arm in arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If the Opera House's walls could talk, one would say there has been some strange moving's about in recent weeks. It had nothing to do with the ramblings of an eccentric Opera Ghost. After all, he was quite pleased with his protégé; having the lead and shinning each time she stepped on the stage. The comings and goings were brought on by Christine wandering through the cellars bellow, to see her sweetheart.

Secrets were a very familiar part of life for Erik and while Christine loved their romantic dinners, late night duets and tantalizing moments of passionate kisses and exploring hands, she hated having to leave him due to the hour or having to abruptly stop their kissing, when that heard noises in the hallway or the possibility of someone seeing them enter her room. She was in love. She was in love with a wonderful man. Yes, he was broken but so was she and with each passing day, with their love, they were each getting better. That kind of feeling should be rewarded. They should be shared. She wanted to shout her feelings far and wide.

He had unburdened himself to her. She knew everything. He told her everything and not just about his past, but about his dreams of a future. Dreams he had long cast aside but not now. Not with her. She told him everything that was in her heart and mind. They were one. Well, not in the biblical sense, not yet anyway.

One day, she tried once more to implore Erik to free their love from the shadows.

"Erik, I don't want to hide any longer. We aren't doing anything wrong. My God, compared to what some of the other girls are doing, we are tame."

His eyes bulged out, which caused her to have to suppress a laugh.

 _I must remain serious._ "I only mean that I'm not ashamed, embarrassed or afraid." She placed her arms round his neck.

"My dear, I love you for your bravery but there is bravery and then stupidity."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They will shun you."

"For falling in love?"

"No, Christine. For loving me."

"I don't believe you and if they do, fine. I don't need them. I need you. The theatre will not command my life."

Erik made a face. One thing he hadn't mastered was the art of facial expressions and how to hide them. Years of living behind the mask were responsible for that. It was the only thing Christine liked about his mask.

"Christine, the theatre does command your life. It must, if you want to perform and you do. It is in your blood."

"Not as much as you are."

"Christine…."

"Don't assume we have to be a certain way. I won't have you dismiss a real life with me, like you did with Meg."

"With Meg?! Christine, there was never anything between Megan and me. She was no more than a child when I stopped coming around."

"Exactly. You were her family. The only father figure she ever knew and one day, you were gone."

He moved away from her. "I did what I had to do. I…."

She followed him. "I know you thought you were protecting her, but you hurt her, very badly."

"How do you know that?" He thought for a moment. "No, she…"

"She told me. She missed you so much growing up. I can't begin to think of you doing the same to me."

"To you? Angel, I love you, I could never leave you. I…."

"You told me of your dreams of us. Why are they only dreams? We can make them a reality."

Her words affected him. "Megan missed me?"

"Of course, she did. She told me. It was Meg who made me realized that I was in love with you."

"But Annie never told me. She encouraged me to do the right thing by her."

"Oh love." She touched his unmasked face. "Maybe it was for Madame's own sake and not Meg's that she encouraged you to detach yourself?"

"Angel, not everyone is like you. People are cold and cruel. They will react to this…" He pointed to his face. "And they will take sides. After all, you know I am not above sin."

"No one is above sin, angel."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I am used the cruelty but you…. I could never have them turn against you."

"But if they don't accept my heart's choices, they are not people I wish to have in my life. I don't care what they think, only you."

He took her hand and kissed it. "You still need them. After a few seasons, when they realize how much they need you…. Maybe."

"And what are we to do till then? I can't keep my feelings hidden forever. Sooner or later someone will ask about a love or a… _engagement. Did that just come into my head?_ Her heart fluttered.

He kissed her hand. "Let me think about it, alright? Maybe we can create a secret engagement?"

She wanted to smile but remained poised. "You really are awful at proposing, you know that?"

He laughed. "Is that so? How should one do it?" He laughed again when he saw the look on her face.

"Erik! A woman isn't supposed to…. Oh you!" She turned around and tried to stop her cheeks from flushing.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, I need to leave." She said coyly. "We can't have people wondering where I am, remember?"

He started to kiss the back of her neck.

"Erik…. I…. You said…." It was getting harder for her to form a complete sentence.

He leaned into her ear and whispered. "I will think more of what you said. I want to tell the world that you are mine. I hate that some patron might think he has a chance with you."

She lifted her head up to look at him. "Erik, that will never happen. I don't see anyone after the show, I come straight to you or my room. I…."

"I know, I know." His voice caressed her uneasiness. "I trust you." He kissed her forehead and then moved so he could kiss her cheeks and finally her lips. "We need our coming out to be perfect. Too much is at risk if we don't."

She kissed him back frantically at first but then it turned slow and tender. "I understand. I just wanted you to know that I won't let you walk away."

"Silly goose, I can't walk away. I simply can't."

She hugged him tightly. "Good."

"And another thing."

"Yes?"

"One day, I'll show you that I do indeed know how to propose."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Christine was making her way towards the stage, she suddenly remembered Raoul telling her of Carlotta and her arrangements or rather obligations as a Diva. He had to have been wrong because no one had approached her on anything other than her performance. If Carlotta chose to give herself in that way, it was for her choice. Raoul was wrong. After all, Carlotta had not returned, and he thought she would be back. No, he was wrong. He had to be. She could never do such a thing, even if she wasn't already in love with Erik.

She then wondered. _What if Erik could be my patron? Wouldn't that be perfect?_


	37. Chapter 37

**Now we are getting somewhere. Read on and I own nothing!**

Some of the Opera House walls knew the secrets of Erik and his Christine. While other walls were privy to the secret late-night visits of a Vicomte and a resident ballet girl. Raoul and Veronica met late at night, but sometimes they were not the soul of discretion. More than once they came so very close to being discovered, but Raoul was always well-prepared with stories of late-night casting meetings or losing his way from the Managers' offices again. Veronica would always play her part perfectly but inside, she would either be fuming or deeply upset.

 _Why am I always the one forced to hide? He has money and power. He doesn't need anyone's permission. He can see whomever he likes. Didn't he once bribe an entire restaurant so he could find Christine at a masked ball?_

One afternoon Raoul spotted Veronica leaving for lunch and he intercepted her by asking loudly if she would be so kind to deliver a note for him. She rebuffed him and walked away. He carefully left the Opera House and stated to run after her when he was sure no one was in sight.

"What was that all about?" He caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" She pushed him away.

"Veronica, what the devil has come over you?"

"Oh, so now we can stop pretending to be strangers? Really Raoul, aren't you tired of this game?"

"What do you mean by game?"

"This…. The sneaking around and the lying. What is it for? You are not married, and neither am I. Who cares if people see us?"

"Veronica, you know that would present a problem."

"No, I don't see why it would be such a problem. You can do whatever you want, your nobility for heaven's sake."

"But that's exactly it. You think nobility has freedom? We are enslaved most of all. My family…. It's best to not get into that."

"So, if it is your family, you care so much about, why do you pretend at the theatre. Your precious family isn't there."

"I need to conduct myself in a certain way."

"And what way is that, Raoul?"

He moved closer to her. "A way that would be more appropriate behavior in broad daylight.

"Then why don't you conduct yourself like that all the time?"

"Because I can't help myself, Veronica." He grinned wolfishly at her and then stepped back. "Now please don't be like this. I don't want to waste time by fighting with you. I thought we had a mutually satisfying arrangement?"

"I don't want to be your little secret."

"And you're not… Not really."

"Would it have been this way with Christine?"

"Excuse me?"

"Christine. You made it clear your affection towards her not so long ago. That's how we met, remember?"

He stared at her for longer than he intended. "Christine is an old friend. I was merely looking to get reacquainted. That is all."

"Right and I was a virgin when we met."

"You don't have to speak so crassly."

"I'm sorry. I'll start taking lessons from little Ms. Perfect. Maybe that's how you want from to be from now on, eh?"

When he didn't reply, she huffed and walked away again. This time Raoul called her name and ran after her. He caught her again but froze when she turned around and spotted Meg right behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Meg, what are you doing here?"

Meg looked at Veronica and then back at Raoul. "It's lunch time in Paris, what do you think I'm doing? Monsieur Vicomte, what a surprise."

"Mademoiselle Giry. I was…."

"The Vicomte was hoping I would deliver a message to Monsieur Andre. Seems as if he won't be able to attend the performance this evening and wanted me to give his regards."

Meg eyed the Vicomte. "How convenient that you just happened to be here."

"Quite." Raoul replied.

"Well, I'm sorry we won't see you tonight, Vicomte. I'm sure Christine will be disappointed."

Raoul's expression changed. "You really think so?"

Meg tried not to snicker. "Good day to you both."

Veronica called after Meg. "Wait Meg. I'm heading back myself."

Raoul looked at her sheepishly. "Thank you."

She nodded.

"Can I see you later tonight? I can send a carriage. After the performance?"

"Won't you be afraid to have me seen in the family crest?"

"Don't be silly. I'll order one."

She looked at him in disbelief. "You are something else." She then walked away but couldn't help herself to turn and look back at him.

He took it as a compliment. "Until tonight, then."

Meg waited until Veronica was walking beside her to speak.

"I thought you were smarter than that, Veronica?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Since when do you play second fiddle to any woman?"

"Second fiddle? You don't know a thing, Meg Giry."

"Don't I? Well, whatever you have going on with that man, I know it as sure as I know the Opera Ghost is real, if he thought he had a chance with Christine, you wouldn't even get the time of day."

"That's a lie. He has to be careful, is all."

"Right. And by careful, do you mean secretive? I can tell you plainly that he would wait inside Christine's dressing room when he thought he had a chance with her."

Veronica was fuming but she held her temper. "Maybe that was true once, but he has no reason to ever wait inside or outside her dressing room ever again."

"If you say so, Veronica."

"He loves me."

Meg pitied the girl. "Veronica, I know we aren't friends but from one woman to another, give that man a wide berth. Find someone who wants to be with you."

"You don't know anything, Meg. Christine is just a friend."

"And I'm telling you, if she wanted more, you would be yesterday's dalliance."

When they reached the entrance, Veronica picked up her pace and didn't say another word as she left Meg behind. Meg almost felt sorry for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg went to her room to change when she heard a knock coming from the wall.

"Mama?"

Seconds later the wall opened, and Erik appeared.

She tilted her head. "Do I still have to pretend I am scared of you, Uncle Erik?"


	38. Chapter 38

"I haven't heard that title in ages." Erik's eyes looked sad. "It's a pity because hearing it from your lips just now…." He shook his head. "I didn't know how much I missed hearing it."

"I called you that a lot after you left. Only it was to Mama or if I was playing make believe." She caught his stare. "I used to pretend you would appear and we would spend the day playing the most interesting games. Hide and seek was my favorite for obvious reasons." She blushed.

"I do remember that." He moved towards her. "Megan, I had no idea how upset you were. Our time together was so short-lived. Had I known…"

She looked at him pointedly. "You stand there before me and tell me the almighty Opera Ghost didn't know that a little girl pinned for him? Funny, because you seem to know everything that happens here."

"I promised your mother that I would never put you in harm's way. It was better for all if I kept my distance."

"But not with Christine?"

Erik was taken aback. "She is a grown woman and…."

"Before. When she was just a little girl, herself."

"Megan, it was completely different. You had your mother. Christine was all alone and I…I can't explain exactly why I couldn't leave her behind."

Meg shrugged. "I got over it. Besides at that point, well, I had gotten used to you in my imagination and I didn't have to share you with anyone."

Erik felt terrible. Annie never once told him that her daughter missed him. As far as he was concerned, Meg had forgotten all about him. "I didn't know but I should have. I have no excuse to offer other than I thought the more you knew about me, the more…."

"Risk there would be in people finding out about you." She was resolved to that answer.

Erik shook his head. "No, my dear. The risk is that people would shun you because of me. I couldn't put you or your mother through that."

Meg gave him a weak smile. "Dear Uncle…. I didn't like it and I do wish you had given me more of a choice in the matter, but I do understand."

"For what it's worth, I did watch you dance. You have real talent."

"Too bad you aren't a trained dance instructor. You could have come back to me as a tutor, like you did for Christine." She laughed. "I'm trying to picture you in ballet shoes."

Erik scoffed.

"I'm glad you came to see me, but why now?"

"Christine told me. When I heard how you felt, I…. I had to apologize. Can you forgive me?"

She wished Christine hadn't said anything but then again, she couldn't help but feel a little bit grateful. "It was a lifetime ago and like I said, you were always in my mind." She got up from her seat. "I better get changed."

He nodded. "I'll take my leave and I promise; I won't use this way to see you again."

"You mean you'll knock on my door?" She looked skeptical.

"I'll think of something." He was about to leave when he turned back to face her. "I still worry."

"I can handle it, Uncle Erik."

"Does that work with your mother?"

"Mama doesn't need to know everything."

He shook his head. "Uh oh. I'm already turning into a bad influence."

"Do you really mind?"

"No." He smiled. "Tell me do you…Do you think Christine is wise to…."

"Uncle Erik, she loves you."

"But I worry for her too."

"You need to trust the women in your life. If I want to see you, I can only imagine how much she wants to."

"Do you… Do you two talk about me?"

She giggled. "Uncle Erik, I have to go."

He nodded quickly. "Yes, yes. I'm sorry. Have a good rehearsal."

She watched him exit the way he came. "Maybe I should to put a dresser behind that wall?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine and Erik continued to meet in secret bliss. Whether it involved lessons or conversations or dinners or kisses, lots and lots of kisses. He would often speak of his worries on what would happen if they were caught or if the rumors about her and a mysterious suitor would start to take flight.

"I thought that would add to my allure." She teased. "Erik, aren't you tired of this topic, because I am."

"Christine, I want you to have a long and lasting career."

"And I want to have a long and lasting relationship with you."

"Really? Hiding in shadows for the rest of your life?"

"We don't have to hide forever. You're the most intelligent man I know. You will find a way."

Erik took her hand. "I want to be with you forever. In every lawful way but if we did marry could you really deal with this in the light of day? Everyone will judge you for it and I can't be responsible for bringing you down."

"Foolish man! You bring me up. I wouldn't even have what little career I do, if it wasn't for you."

"Now stop that! You have earned everything. I have not interfered. I…."

"I meant your interest in me and our lessons." She kissed her finger and brought it to his lips.

"I can't say no to you. You make me want so much more than I ever thought possible to deserve."

They kissed and soon after, Christine had to pull away, regrettably.

"You deserve everything. We will have everything. But I may not have my part in this production, if I am late."

He grinned. "May I escort you up above?"

She took his arm. "You may."

"May I kiss you as we go above?"

She smiled widely at him. "You better!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were about to kiss goodbye, as Christine was pressing on to the wall. It was about to open, when they heard girls in the hallway. Erik pulled her back tightly.

"Come on, we have to be there before Celine starts her comments on Christine. We don't want to miss the latest remarks." Juliet cackled.

"She is crude but funny." Replied Darcy.

"If you ask me, Christine just brings this all upon herself. Of course, she is sleeping with the Opera Ghost, who else would take her?" Sierra snickered.

"Now who is harsh?" Answered Juliet.

"Look she's pretty but so mousey. Where did she come from suddenly? We have known her for years and she had the voice of a shy child. Now she is getting leads?"

"Her voice is amazing, Sierra."

"I bet her oral performance overall is much better."

"Sierra, your mouth!" Remarked Juliet.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "It's not the Ghost she is tangling with, I have seen her coming and going from the managers' office very late at night."

"Those two? Ewe. I'd rather kiss the Ghost." Said Sierra.

"Well, at least some of us have our self-respect. We'll soon see her with the chosen patron soon enough anyone. Maybe she already knows who they have picked and is having one last hurrah." Replied Darcy.

"Come on, I need this job. We can't be late."

They all laughed as their footsteps echoed down the hall.

Christine couldn't hold the tears that came gushing from her eyes. Erik was applauded. It took all his self-control not to chase after those girls and skin them alive. Yet the beauty crying in his arms needed his strength in a form of a shoulder.

"Come angel. You will not be going anywhere but with me."

"No, I won't let them break me."

"I knew there were rumors but the cruelty…. Oh Christine, I am so sorry."

"Erik, I am not angry at you. I am only fearful that you will…. That you will stop…. I can't lose you!" She grabbed the lapels on his jacket for dear life and let out a piercing sob.

"Dear angel. If only I did have the strength to let you go. Don't hate me. I can't. I simply can't."

They remained in a passionate embrace for a long while. Christine's tears subsided, as Erik rocked her gently and kissed her curls. Although she loathed to leave him, she had to show her face at rehearsal. She couldn't let small minded people get the better of her.

When she was out of his arms, all she could focus on was Erik's love and his tenderness. She would go to rehearsal, do what she needed to do as a professional and then hurry back to arms of the man she loved. She didn't want him to have a chance to change his mind and forget his promise that he would never leave her. With her concentration elsewhere, she wasn't looking carefully and ran straight into Raoul.

"Raoul?"

"Lottie! My goodness, what a surprise." He noticed she looked a bit off. "Are you alright?"

"I…. Yes, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind with the…. Performance and all. I didn't expect to run into you. Literally that is." She forced herself to smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I…. Well, I had a meeting. It's so good to see you."

"Thank you. You too. I... Better get to rehearsal."

"Wait." He gently took her arm. "I have been hoping to see you. I wanted to apologize for my behavior the last time we were together. I was out of line. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Oh Raoul. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm sorry too for…. For bad timing, I suppose."

"Are you still…. Are you still seeing Erik, was it?"

She nodded. Telling someone made her feel good and she suddenly couldn't contain her smile.

"So, he is the reason for the happiness in your eyes?" He paused.

"Yes, he is."

"I'm glad then." He was still gripping her arm as her words ran through his ears.

"I need to go, Raoul."

"Right." He let go instantly. "If I could ever offer you any help. I do hope that I didn't kill any friendship that did exist between us because of my foolishness."

"It's fine. Raoul. We will always have our childhood."

He nodded. "Again, if I can ever help you, please do not hesitate. I'll always be there for you, Christine."

"Thank you, Raoul. I do appreciate that." She heard the clock chime. "I must run."

"Goodbye Lottie."

Raoul watched her run further away from him as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I haven't given up yet, Lottie. You and I still deserve a chance." He then grinned. "And I think I know how."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Christine walked by the chorus and heard snickers.

"I bet I can guess why she's late." Sierra rolled her eyes.

"I saw her coming back to her room early this morning." Darcy laughed.

"I heard the Opera Ghost has been kept very, very happy at present or is it the Managers? Who can keep her suitors all straight?"

They laughed again, only this time they didn't bother concealing it from her.

Meg patted Christine's shoulder. "Don't pay them any mind, Christine. They are just jealous. We all know there is no way they could have seen anything between you and Uncle Erik."

"I know but it makes me so mad. If any of them have a date with a patron, it's practically gloried as a rite of passage. I'm in love with a wonderful man and I have to keep it hidden and deal with hurtful remarks."

"Erik was worried this would happen. I overheard Monsieur Reyes say something about not scolding you for your tardiness, as he doesn't want to deal with falling chandeliers. The others were less discreet."

"Monsters, all of them. I wish there was a way to ease Erik's mind and stop this insanity."

"Well, I suppose if everyone knew you were officially with someone or engaged and it wasn't to Erik, they would find something else to gossip about."

"Right, well the only man I wish to be engaged with is the resident Opera Ghost, so I can't see doing much to stop the…. Unless."

"Unless what?"

"I think I may have a solution that will stop this rubbish and if people don't have me as their focal point for topics, it may allow Erik and me the freedom to live our lives."

"Christine, what's gotten into that head of yours?

She grinned. "I need to discuss it with Erik but what would you say if I started to associate myself with a new patron?"

"Have Fermin or Andre asked you to do anything like that?"

"Not yet. But…."

"Don't do anything until you have to. No use upsetting Uncle Erik."

"Upset him? He's my patron, you nitwit!"

"He is?"

"Of course! I could never do that with with…. I can't even say it."

Meg looked concerned. "I would still wait if I were you. After all you have more talent than Carlotta ever did."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it may not be needed in your case."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, Christine was asked to see the managers after rehearsal. She was never so appalled or embarrassed in her life. They told her that it was her obligation to not only ensure her performance fills in seats but to ensure that the gentleman, keep coming back. She had half a mind to tell her that the Opera Ghost would be furious with such a proposition, but she had to keep her wits together.

"Monsieurs, I want to do all I can to help the arts and this Opera House, which I love very much but I will not prostitute myself to the highest bidder. I must be in love, or I will not marry anyone."

"Marry?!" Andre almost coughed.

"My dear, we do not ask that of you. You are free to accept anyone's favor that you choose and if you end up marrying him, well all the better, no?"

"So, you agree it is my choice?"

"Of who you date that can help support the Company, absolutely." Fermin stated.

"So, Carlotta…."

"Again, her choice."

Andre smiled and tapped Fermin's arm. "I think the lady already has a suitor in mind." He grinned. "My lady, I am sure you will choose wisely." Andre remembered the meeting he had with the Vicomte.

Christine didn't like the way the man was staring at her. "If you both will excuse me, I have plans I do not wish to be late for."

"Indeed." Andre grinned again.

Fermin shook his head. "Don't let us keep you."

When Christine left, Fermin looked at Andrew. "Say now, what is going on?"

"You'll see. I think we will all be very pleased with the lady's choice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veronica was her room.

"Veronica, are you coming to rehearsal? If you don't hurry, you'll be late."

"I am not feeling well, Patrice."

"Still? I thought your flu bug passed. I am not staying here tonight, if you are sick."

"Just go. I'll be there in a bit."

"You look awful, Veronica. Maybe you better skip today. You don't want to get everyone else sick."

"Maybe." She looked out at the window.

Patrice shrugged. "Well, don't expect me to come back tonight. Feel better."

Veronica watched the door close behind Patrice.

"I think I better see a doctor and the sooner the better."

 _A/N It just got real folks._


	39. Chapter 39

Erik waited impatiently for Christine to return. He hated waiting. He almost wished he had told her not to come back down again tonight but seeing her so upset by those ballet rats, caused him to do whatever necessary in order to calm her fears. She was so afraid he would run off and never return.

 _Foolish child. I can't leave you. I know I should, but I am simply selfish and would sooner die that deprive myself of your sweet company. I can't leave you but you…. When you will see that you must leave me. What kind of a life is this?_ He looked around his lair. Beautiful but still dark and cold. Dismal. She deserved so much more.

"How am I going to make this right?"

"Erik! Erik!"

Christine's voice brought Erik out of his thoughts. "In the library, my love."

She followed his voice and when she saw him, she ran to his arms.

"How are you? Dare I ask how rehearsal went?"

"I sang with all my might because I knew that is what you would have wanted. I sang for you."

He caressed her cheek. "Alas, I couldn't bring myself to listen for fear…. I didn't want to harm anyone. Despite how much they deserved it."

She stood on her tip toes to kiss him. "You don't know how happy you made me just now."

"Happy? I wanted to…."

"But you didn't. That makes all the difference in the world. Despite your desires, you stopped because of me."

He couldn't help but smile. "I am the one that is supposed to be making you feel better, not the other way around, love."

"Well then, what have you been doing?"

"Sulking and making you dinner." He shrugged.

She grinned. "I could smell something wonderful before the boat docked."

"Good then if you are hungry, you are feeling better. And living well is the best revenge. You will shine in your role. Prima Donna…."

"Erik, no more business talk. Woo me as a suitor, not as a tutor."

He kissed her hand. "I will strive to do just that. Only I do wish I had a solution as to how this can go on without playing into gossip."

"Funny you should bring that up."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently Carlotta was seeing someone other than Piaggi. Although she loved him, she had an obligation to ensure the Opera House had suitable donations coming in."

"I knew it! There had to be other reasons why they kept that cow for so long. At least those fools can tell a good voice when they hear it. Where did you hear all this gossip?" He handed her a glass of wine.

"From Raoul. Weeks ago. Anyway, I haven't been approached by the managers and if I were to be…."

"Christine, you don't think they would really ask that of you, do you? Carlotta was using it to stay in the lead. You have talent. Thy need your voice."

"But what if I could provide them with my voice and a wealthy suitor."

"I don't understand."

"You!"

"Me what?"

"You could be my patron suitor. It stops me from having to prostitute myself for the arts and you and I could be together. We could marry. Live our lives and finally stop all the sneaking about."

"Christine, if it were so easy, I would have married you weeks ago."

"Why do you say that?" She placed her glass down on a table.

"You can't be seen with me like this. I know you love me, but love is not that blind."

"Wealthy men are eccentric. Who cares if you wear a mask?"

"Christine are you completely dill or if this your way of escaping my hold once and for all?"

She was deeply hurt by his words. "After all this time, you still don't trust me. I don't know why I thought…. I just want us together, Erik. You're the one who seem to want to find ways of keeping us apart." Tears were forming in her eyes. "I think it's best if I leave now."

"Wait, Christine…." He went to reach for her, but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me. Not now. Not when you think so little of me. I think it's best if we say goodnight."

"No, Christine. Listen to me, I'm sorry. I…."

She looked at him and her tears were now falling down her cheeks. "No, Erik. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for thinking that we might have a chance. Your damn face!"

"What?"

"What would you ever have done if you were born with a normal one, Erik? How would you have hidden from the world then?"

"What are you talking about? You know if it weren't for my face…."

"We never would have met! Have you ever thought of that? If it weren't for your face, I wouldn't know what real love is? Seems to me you are the one who is to blame and not your wicked…. Horrid…. Face!" She ran away and all Erik could do was hear the echoes of her tears.

 _A/N: Erik, Erik, Erik…Till next time._


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you to my loyal reviewers and to those of you who keep reading the story. As far as our super couple goes, I guess I can't have them stay fighting for long.**

 **On with the show!**

Erik was madder than hell. Christine was right. Happiness was literally staring at him in the face and what does he do? He chose to wallow in self-pity, when he himself refused to be pitied. Christine loves him. She wants him. He has the power to experience joy. Fate has redesigned his future. It's not a mere face that stands in his way this time, it's his whole persona.

"No, not this time. I will not let this define me. No more!"

He hurried to his bedroom and threw open the closet door. His eyes searched frantically for the desired item. He hadn't thought about it in years, not since that disastrous episode with Luciana. Yet that was a very long time ago and things were different now.

His eyes stopped short when they saw a flat, black box in front of him. He carefully pulled it out and closed the closet door behind him. Next, he opened the clasp and pulled out a wobbly flesh colored mask.

"This time I will get it right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days went by and Christine hadn't heard a word from Erik. She was despondent and lethargic. Madame Giry and Meg tried to get her to talk to them, but she avoided everyone, unless it had to do with rehearsal. More than once Monsieur Reyes had to correct her, and the ballet rats were in a tizzy with their side comments and giggles.

Finally, when Christine thought she couldn't take it any longer, the cast was dismissed, and she almost smiled in gratitude. She slowly walked to her room, when she saw Veronica holding her stomach in the hallway.

"Are you alright, Veronica?" Christine asked as the girl quickly past by her.

"Nothing, just a bug. I'm fine." She then stopped and turned around. "Christine?"

"Yes?"

"You haven't seen the Vicomte lately, have you?"

"Raoul?" Christine hadn't thought about Raoul in what seemed like a lifetime. "No, Veronica. I haven't been out much. I have been keeping to myself the last few days."

"Well, I haven't seen him either and I just…. Never mind. Good day, Christine."

Christine thought for a moment. _Odd. Why would she be inquiring about…. Oh!_ She smiled. "See, if two people want to be together, they find a way."

She went inside her dressing room and when she realized she was all alone, a wave of disappointment and hurt washed over her. She fell on the daybed and let out all the tears she held throughout the day.

Moments later, Erik knocked behind the mirror.

"Christine, may I please come to you?"

Her heart stopped. "Erik?! You're here!" She sat up and wiped her eyes. "Are you sure you want to…."

"Please dear heart, don't turn me away. I have much to tell you."

"Now?! Now you have much to tell me. What about yesterday or the day before? I thought I was never going to see you again! How dare you just…."

The mirror opened and Erik dashed inside. "Now before you react, I want to show you something and please, promise me you will allow me to tell you what I have to say." He dipped his hat lower to cover the right side of his face.

"Fine. Tell me what you have finally gotten the courage to say to me, Erik."

She stood up to face him, but Erik gently helped her sit back down.

"What are you doing?"

"You may need to sit down to see what I have to show you."

"Erik? I don't understand. What could possibly require me to sit down?"

He threw his fedora on the floor.

Christine's mouth gapped open. "Your face…. It's…."

"Normal. I know not handsome, per say but normal."

"How in the world…." May I touch it?"

Erik came closer and knelled at her feet. "Yes. I would like that very much."

Her hands went to his left and right side and she leaned back after she felt real skin. "It's… How?"

"I made it years ago. Well, not this one, but one like it. It wasn't very good. It kept falling off. The incident was in short, a disaster but I think I know what went wrong. Now it just gives off some discomfort, but I have been willing myself to get used to it and I know I can get by for four, possible six hours with it on and …."

"Erik, did you say it causes you pain?"

He was taken by surprise by her question. "Only a little. I assure you I have dealt with much, much worse."

"Angel, no! This is not what I want. I don't want you to suffer one minute. Haven't you realized that…?"

He took his finger and touched her lips. "I know, angel. This is a way that I can be your patron."

She tenderly removed his finger. "But not if you are in agony."

The only agony would be if we are not together."

"This is what you have been doing the last few days?"

"This and missing you desperately, my love."

"Erik, I have missed you so." She wrapped her arms around his neck, tightly. "But I don't want you to hide. I can't stand to be away from you ever again."

"I know. That's why I came as soon as I was able to make it stay on. Years ago," He stopped.

"What happened years ago, angel?" She purposely touched his heart. "Tell me, please."

He sighed. "I wasn't going to tell you this, not because I didn't trust you but…. Well, years ago in Italy there was a girl. She was the daughter of a man I respected and loved very much. Our association ended very badly. I haven't thought about her in years."

Christine's voice betrayed her stoic stance. "A woman?"

Erik smiled and lifted her chin. "Her name was Luciana."


	41. Chapter 41

**Happy Fourth of July to all who celebrate it! I need to credit Susan Kay's Phantom for Luciana, but I did add my own twist to the plot.**

 **I own nothing but can provide a few fireworks.**

Erik wasn't smiling when he said her name and Christine cursed herself for feeling happy about it. She felt ashamed but couldn't look away, for fear Erik would stop telling her the story.

"Giovanni was a brilliant architect. He taught me so much. I didn't think I would ever leave his side, until she came about. She was beautiful but cruel. Wild but toxic. We fought constantly, for she was jealous of my relationship with her father. It was causing terrible friction for him." Erik was looking out in the air, as if he was replaying the past in his mind.

"Angel?" Christine touched his heart again. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Apparently, she was or thought she was in love with me." He laughed. "Giovanni figured it out long before I did, and he knew…. Assumed…. Well, he thought there were obvious reasons why I wore a mask. I thought that maybe, if I could appear normal, it would help with the entire situation. For you see, I didn't want him to have to suffer. So, I began working on a mask that could blend in with my real face and cover up the other half." He huffed. "I'm a fool."

"No, you…."

"I am a fool, Christine. Giovanni wanted his daughter to know the truth. He thought it would either bond us for life or make her wake up and see that a future with me was impossible."

"Were you…. Did you love her too?" She couldn't believe she had the courage to ask him. Yet why should she be so sacred of his answer. She wasn't even born yet and in her heart of hearts, she didn't want Erik to be alone.

"I was a boy, Christine. I didn't know what real love was. I only knew that I didn't want to disappoint him." He sighed. "Anyway, he demanded that I show her my face once and for all. I didn't want to do it but then I came up with the mask. If she knew the truth but could see that I would be able to blend in with others, then maybe…."

"Oh, my dear Erik…."

He smirked. "You don't know what happened. Although, you are correct. It was not a happy ending. He forced me one night to show my face to her. I wasn't ready. I wanted to have the flesh mask completed but he pushed and pushed and finally I had no choice. When I showed her my real face, she screamed."

Christine's heart fell.

"I immediate took the flesh mask and placed it on my face, hoping that would calm her down. However, the adhesives weren't working correct and my face was hot and sweating because of my nerves and it came dripping off."

"Good God." She covered her mouth.

"She ran away from me. From Giovanni. She was out of her mind with fear. I followed her but it scared her even more. She wasn't thinking. She ran up to the balcony and the ledge…. It wasn't stable. Giovanni hadn't repaired it, and no one ever went up there but…." He closed his eyes. "She slipped and fell. She fell down into the street and died instantly." He brought his hands to cover his face but when his had hit the mask, he yelped in pain.

Christine yanked the mask from his face.

"Christine, what are you doing?"

"No. Not for me. Not for her. Not for anyone. I don't want you to suffer any longer. You are not to blame for that foolish woman's death. You are not blame for anything. I love you." She clutched his real face with her fingers. "I love you. All of you. I want to feel you. Not plastic or whatever that thing was made of. You are not to suffer to make anyone else feel easy. We will find a way to make this work. I love you. I want you. I will leave this Opera House, Erik. I will leave if you will come with me. This all ends tonight."

"But I can't be the cause of your giving up what you want."

"You won't be. What I want is you!"

She brought her lips to his and they kissed, not once, not twice but over and over again. They didn't stop until morning.


	42. Chapter 42

Staying up all night kissing was more therapeutic and relaxing than a good night's sleep for the lovebirds. All throughout the night, Erik cooed how wonderful Christine was and how he would never live long enough to earn her devotion and love.

"You are the finest, loveliest, tenderest and most beautiful person I have ever known, and even that is an understatement."

"Erik, my precious. I have longed to be loved and love like this. Without you, I am nothing."

A few more deep kisses later, the sun rose up to greet Erik, straight in the eyes. He broke apart from Christine's lips.

"Perhaps we should consider our bedchamber in the basement, when we move into our house."

She grinned instantly. "I'll start looking for one right away, angel."

He laughed and cupped her chin. "I didn't plan to spend the night." He looked at her sheepishly.

She played with his collar. "I didn't plan on sending you away." She kissed his marred cheek. "Now that we have shared a bed, I don't think I could go back to sleeping apart."

Erik groaned as he forced himself to leave the bed. He passed her vanity mirror and for the first time, he didn't notice his face, but his wrinkled clothing.

"Heavens, these garments have seen better days. Oh well. I shall miss them."

"Give them to me and I'll press them for you. They will look good as new." She sat up and admired his form.

"Stop gawking." He smirked.

She knew he loved it. "Embarrassed?"

"No, more like bewildered. Yet, I won't question it."

"Well? Leave your clothes. Use my dressing gown."

He now looked at her as if she had two heads. "Angel, I know you can trust me to be a gentleman, but I am only a man. A very weak, love sick man."

"Then don't wear my dressing gown." She eyed him knowingly.

"You naughty minx. You stop that right now."

"What? We love each other. We are planning a life together. We will marry. What's the difference?"

"Plenty and you best remember that you are first and foremost a lady."

"Dating the last known gentleman in all of France." She giggled.

He walked back over to the bed and sat down. "I don't want you to do my laundry and I don't want you to compromise yourself."

"I love you. I told you last night I wanted you, what do you think I meant? I am not a child, Erik."

"No, you're not. You are a woman. The woman I love and honor." He kissed her hand. "We shall wait, just a bit longer."

She leaned into him. "How am I supposed to continue to sleep beside you and contain myself?"

"We need to talk about that." He looked nervous.

"What?!" She giggled. "Did I shock you? The infamous Opera Ghost?"

"The feeble, flawed man, remember?"

"Then you better propose soon, love."

"Angel, I also don't want you to give up your chance."

"Not again!" She groaned and dropped her head in her hands.

"Listen to me." He placed his hands on her shoulders and made her bring her face up to look at him. "You are so close to opening night. Don't you want to say you sang at the Paris Opera House and brought Paris to its knees?"

"But Erik, I can't stay knowing what would be expected of me. Even if I didn't love you, I could never do… What the Managers want."

"One night. One premiere and then, we could leave. Start a new life. Leave France and find another opera house."

She looked at him intently. "What are you plotting?"

"I have a friend."

"You?!"

"Don't look that surprised. He could help us. In fact, I'm sure of it. He could help us leave France. I could get my papers to travel with you and you will be sought after. The mysterious Diva gone missing."

"Kidnaped?"

"No, no. you left on your own. He could help us get a story to the press after some time has passed. You want to return to the stage, starting over with your new eccentric husband, who as injured in the war."

"Sound wonderful. But why not use the story now? Why not tell people you were injured…."

"Because you aren't a name yet. No one knows of your talent until the premiere."

"I may not get to sing in the premiere, if I don't agree to a patron."

Erik sighed. "If only we could pay someone to pretend. Someone we trusted. Someone who knew the real plan but would be willing to help us temporarily."

"If only. Seriously, Erik who are we going to…. Oh My God!"

"What is it?"

"Erik! You're a genius!"

"And you are telling me this because?"

"Raoul! Raoul can help us."


	43. Chapter 43

**For those of you who think Christine is off her rocker, I think you are 100% correct. This is where the ride gets bumpy.**

 **I don't own a thing and I'm not too disappointed considering where this might go...**

Erik stared at Christine for what seemed like an eternity. He then laughed as he stood up. "Very good, my little actress. You had me fooled for a just a minute."

"No, Erik, I'm serious. Raoul has money and respectability. He would help us."

"Raoul de Chagny, the man who is in love with you and would do anything you have you? That Raoul? Of course, he will say yes and shoot me on sight."

"You're wrong, Erik. Raoul is no longer interested in me like that. He is involved with someone else."

"Christine, you can't really believe that once you have gotten into a man's heart, you can so easily be set free?"

She threw the bed sheets, as she got up and wrapped her dressing gown around her. "Erik, he is my friend. He knows I am in love with you. I would never ask him if I though still loved me or had any designs on me."

"The idea is ludicrous." He turned his back to her and started to pace.

She turned him right back around. "You need to listen to me."

"I heard you loud and clear. You want the dashing Vicomte to save the day. Steal tender moments away with you so we can…."

"Yes, so we can be together! Erik, I am not trying to be with Raoul. I love you. God, when is your great big, beautifully bald skull going to register that? For someone so smart, you are terribly dim at times."

"You think my skull is beautiful?" He pondered her image for a moment.

"Yes!" She kissed it. Then his lips. "And even if Raoul did still love me…." She stopped Erik's protest. "Which he does not. It wouldn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you."

He tried to calm down and Christine gently brought his face up, so she could look into his eyes.

"I hate that I have to pretend with anyone but let me make this clear. I am going to make sure Raoul knows we need him to help us, because we are in love. We wish to marry, and we are going to do just that." She locked hands with him.

"Christine…."

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

"Then you have to trust me."

"Of course, I trust you. I never thought otherwise."

"Then know that this is for us. Raoul is not a threat and when we ask him…."

"We?"

"Of course. We will go see him together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg tried to shake the shocked expression on her face once Christine told her what she was planning to do.

"Christine, you can't be serious."

"Why are you asking me that?" _You're just like your uncle_. "Of course, I am serious. Would I be doing this if I had any other options?"

"You can't possible think Uncle Erik is going to agree to this? Raoul is in love with you."

"Please don't say that, especially in front of Erik."

"You know he…."

"He's involved with someone else."

"Veronica? Yeah, you and I both know what that is, and it's not love."

"Please, stop."

"Christine…."

"I have to do this. He's the only man I know that will agree to do this and not…. Expect something in return."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I love Erik."

"I know that, but I don't think that will matter to Raoul."

"He will do this for me, if I ask him. I know he will."

"But Christine…."

"I had to tell Erik; Raoul didn't still care for me. Otherwise, he never would have agreed to it."

"But."

"What choice do I have? I am not going to lose Erik. He is so determined that I sing in this damn opera. I keep telling him I don't care but he won't listen. This is the only way I can sing; keep my virtue and the man I love."

"You're playing with fire."

"Maybe I am, but I know the danger zones and I have no intention of going near the flames. Besides, Raoul is a good man. He knows my heart belongs to Erik."

"Christine, please don't do this. Once you enter the lion's cage, you won't be able to turn back."

"I can handle this. Besides, the premiere will be here in no time." She looked at the clock. "Which we need to get to rehearsal, or we won't be ready for this blasted performance."

They both took off running towards the stage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul made his way towards Christine's dressing room. He was over the moon to receive a letter from her, asking him to stop by after rehearsal. He knew this time; she had written it. He made certain that Veronica didn't see him all day and arranged for flowers to be sent to her room with a note, explaining why he couldn't see her tonight.

As he smelled the roses in his hand, he smiled while knocking promptly on Christine's door. When it opened, he was taken aback when a man with a black mask was on the other side.


	44. Chapter 44

"I beg your pardon, but I was looking for Christine Daae, I'm…."

"I know who you are. We have been expecting you. Come in." Erik made way for Raoul to enter and Christine greeted her friend with a hug.

"Hello Raoul."

"Christine, I don't think I understand." _Who is this in here?_

She noticed the flowers and before Erik's mind went off the deep end, she made a point to address it right away.

"You are beyond kind to come, when I know your Veronica is waiting for you."

"My? Veronica? How…. I … She is not…. How did you?"

She giggled. "It's alright Raoul. I figure did out and you have such a lovely bouquet of roses. Who else could they be but for the object of your affection?"

Erik slammed the door. "Of that, I have no doubt my dear."

Christine went to Erik's side. "Raoul, I am sorry to have to ask this of you, but you are the only one we can trust."

"We?" He then realized that he had just met his rival.

"Raoul, I'd like you to meet Erik. Erik, this is Raoul."

Both men stood still and didn't make a sound.

"Perhaps a handshake is in order?" She sounded nervous.

"What will the man do with his flowers, angel?" Erik scoffed.

"Erik…." She pushed him to make the effort. _God, this could be a complete disaster._

Erik extended his hand. "Vicomte."

Raoul shook his hand as a reflex. "I'm sorry but I don't understand why I am here."

"Raoul, I am ashamed to say that the Managers asked me to…. Well to attract the attention of wealthy patrons. Just like you told me they had asked Carlotta."

Raoul felt he could not make eye contact with either of them.

"Raoul, I know this is horrible to ask but can you help us?"

"I don't see how I can…."

Erik took this as his cue. "Christine and I are in love and due to my…imperilment." He pointed to his mask. "I am unable to court her properly, without scandal. She needs someone she can trust, so those two fools do not force her into prostitution as recourse for their dreadful management."

Raoul wasn't sure what to say at this point. He remained silent.

Christine came forward. "You see, we need you to pretend to court me, until the premiere. Then Erik and I can leave and begin a new life together."

This got his mind reeling. "You want me to be your patron so you and he can…."

"It would be temporary, Vicomte." Erik watched him like a hawk.

"I…"

"Raoul." Christine said tenderly. "I know this is a lot to ask, but I assure you it won't be for along. A few weeks at the most."

Erik placed his arm around Christine. "I know this is an inconvenience for you, as the lady will never be yours, but she does need your help and has asked that I trust you, the way she does. Would you be willing to do his for us?"

"Christine, you know I would do anything for you but are you sure, this is the man you wish to be with? I mean…. What do you know about him?"

 _Here we go._ Erik was ready to pounce on him, but Christine stepped in front of him.

"Raoul, I have known Erik for years. He is my voice tutor. We met when I first came to the Opera House and over time, we fell in love. I assure you; this is genuine."

"You wish for me to go to the Managers and ask to be your…."

"Yes."

"And then?"

"We play the part enough for the others to see until the premier."

"Only in public." Erik reiterated.

"What will I tell Veronica?" _We would have to spend time together now. I'll have my chance. All I need to do is spend time alone with her. I can make her see that this beast, is not for her._

"No one can know the truth, Raoul. It's too dangerous for Erik. I swear I will tell everything to Veronica myself before we leave."

"Leave?"

"Erik thinks I'll have much success after the production and can continue elsewhere once things calm down."

"You mean you have to leave your home because of this man?" He was glaring at Erik.

Erik glared back.

"This is the man I love, Raoul. I assure you; it is what I want." She began to worry. "I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think how this would impact you. Raoul, we would just be courting. Your family need not know anything."

"Christine, I only want your well-being. If you say you love this man, that I will do everything in my power to see that you are happy." _Happiness that only I can provide you._

"Thank you, Raoul! I knew you would help. Erik, isn't there anything you would like to say to Raoul?"

"Your flowers are dying, Vicomte."

"Huh?" Raoul saw them wilting from the way he was holding them. "I uh…. You take them, Christine. I can't give them to… er…."

"Veronica." Erik said. "You wish to give Christine dead roses. How telling." He rolled his eyes.

"Erik." Christine glared at him. "Aren't you going to thank Raoul?"

"Absolutely." He extends his hand again and Raoul shook it. "I think we have kept you long enough from your lady, Vicomte. Let us say goodbye, and have you enjoyed your night." He then took Christine's hand. "I have plans for us, my dear to celebrate." He then went to open the door.

Raoul stare for a few seconds but then handed Christine the flowers. "How should we…. When do we announce….?"

"Perhaps you should go see the managers first? Then tomorrow you could meet me as we rehearse?"

"Splendid." He took her hand. "Good evening, Lottie." He then looked at Erik and made his way towards the door. "I am happy to be of service to you both, as a testament to our dear friendship Chris…."

Erik abruptly closed the door in his face.

"I thought he would eve leave."

Christine tried not to laugh. "You could have been nicer to him."

"I was a perfect gentleman and he looked like the cat that just swallowed the canary."

"Ah huh." She threw her arms around his neck. "You trust me, remember?"

"I do." He kissed her tenderly. _It's him I don't trust._

"Did you really have plans for us tonight?"

"My dear, I do not lie about an evening with my lady. Are you ready to go below?"

"Lead on, Maestro."

Erik focused on Christine for the entire evening, all the while knowing he would need to pay a special visit to the Vicomte come morning.


	45. Chapter 45

**Greetings my fellow Erik and Christine lovers! What are we thinking thus far? We enter Chapter 45 and I will probably wrap it up within the next 10-15 chapters. Lots of damage can be done in that time. But also, a lot of fun mischief. Who's with me?**

Erik watched and waited. He knew something about this idea didn't appear right and while he did trust Christine and her sincerity, the Vicomte was another story. Erik knew all too well, how a scoundrel like the Vicomte would try and manipulate the situation. Christine was much too trusting. He had to make sure for both of their sakes.

Raoul was spending a lot of time at the theatre and Erik knew there was no way any patron needed to be there unless he was waiting for someone. Yet Christine was with Meg all day and they were nowhere near the Opera House today. Maybe there was someone else Raoul had taken an interest with. Likely a substitute for Christine but nevertheless, it eased Erik's mind a bit. However, if there was someone else, Christine's engagement of make believe seemed even more ridiculous.

After some time of observing Raoul, he could see that whomever he was looking for, had other plans. This caused Erik to smirk that he was indeed correct. The Vicomte had hoped to see or "bump" into Christine again. He saw the man exit the building and step into his carriage.

"I think our peacock may be in for quite a surprise." Erik quickened his step as he was in pursuit of his prey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul stepped out of his carriage in front of a cafe, where he was led to a table for one. He placed the napkin on his lap and sighed. Raoul motioned for the waiter and ordered wine as he perused the menu. After a moment, he looked up when he sensed someone sit beside him.

"Excuse me, what are you…."

"I'll make this rather brief. You don't know me, but you will and if you know what is good for you, you will be as little trouble to me than you are worth."

"What the devil…."

"It's Erik."

Raoul looked at him blankly. "I…."

"Christine's Erik."

"Oh." He sat back in his chair. The full-face white mask finally caught his attention. "I say, why do you announce your identity when you conceal yourself in a mask?"

"That is my business, Vicomte. I want to know what your intentions are with Christine."

"My intentions? We are friends. I offered her friendship, nothing more but that is because she gave me the impression that she is not interested in anything else."

"But you are, I gather?"

"I do find it odd that a stranger should follow me and ask his attentions of a woman that is supposedly his."

Erik shook his head. "You are indeed a bigger fool than I took you for, Vicomte. Christine doesn't belong to anyone. I am the lucky man she chose but she is not and will never be my property."

"And yet you are here before me, asking about intentions."

"I don't like you. Nor do I trust you, but Christine does. So, I must put our faith in your hands. I love her, Vicomte. Surely that can't be hard for you to understand. Yet, my face…." Erik looked at Raoul pointedly. "I have a rather large birth defect. I am afraid that this will hurt her, and I don't want her reputation damaged due to her flaw of loving me."

"I am happy to help my dear friend, Christine in any way. I only want her happiness."'

"As do I. But remember this Monsieur Vicomte. If I find that you are taking advantage of the situation in any way." Erik placed his hand around Raoul's neck. "I won't hesitate to kill you."

Raoul coughed until Erik removed his grasp.

"I take it I made myself clear."

 _Cough._ "Crystal" _Cough._

Erik stood up. "Good day, Vicomte."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik waited impatiently for Christine to return from her outing with Meg. When he heard Christine's door open. He knocked frantically at the mirror.

"Erik?" Christine shook her head. "Well, I suppose it is a door of sorts. Come in."

"Angel, how was your day?"

She kissed his cheek. "It was lovely. Meg told me you went to see her. It meant the world to her, love."

"I have much to atone for but for now, I would rather focus on my penance with you."

"Penance? What penance?"

"I went to see Raoul."

"Erik!"

"I had to be sure of his intentions or rather be clear that he knew of our intentions."

"What did he say?"

Erik remembered his hands around the Vicomte's neck with glee. "That he understood."

"Erik, you know that if there was any other way to shift the attention, I would do so…."

"I know. I was foolish before. I know that we need him in order to give ourselves enough time to…."

"To what?"

"Make sure this is what we both want."

"By we, do you mean me?"

"I want you. I only need to work out particulars."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Work them out quickly because all I want is to be yours. Come what may."

They kissed but are interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She grips Erik's hand, so he doesn't leave.

"It's me, Raoul. Christine, Erik came to see me. Are you…? Are you sure this is a good idea?"

She laughed as she eyed Erik. She then placed her index finger on Erik's lips.

"I'm quite sure, Raoul. I will forever be grateful to you and Veronica for helping us."

"May I come inside?"

She led Erik to the mirror. "I think it best that I retire for the night, Raoul. See you tomorrow after rehearsal." She then opened the mirror and motioned for Erik to follow her down to the liar.

 _A/N: Jury is still out._


	46. Chapter 46

The following day, Meg listened to Christine's detailed account of the past 24 hours with her mouth gapping open. When Christine was done, she shook her head.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that? For Heaven's sake, close your mouth! You'll attract the flies, Meg."

"Christine, have you lost your mind? How can you expect me to hear your story and accept it as any form of rational thought? You and Uncle Erik are out of your minds. This is madness!"

"It's our only way, Meg. Raoul knows it is only making believe and he is involved with…."

"You are either stupid or crazy if you think Raoul wouldn't cast Veronica aside in a heartbeat, if he thought there was even a remote possibility of you and he…. I can't even say it." She felt sick to her stomach.

"But there isn't a remote possibility. I love Erik and Raoul knows this."

"Christine, please do not go through with this." She implored Christine.

"And what? Leave it up to the managers who I am supposed to be seen with? This way, I am in control of my own life and virtue." She whispered the last word.

"Don't be so sure. If I didn't know any better, I could swear that Raoul masterminded this whole thing."

"That's impossible."

"What's impossible is how Uncle Erik went along with all this." She shook her head in shock.

Christine wanted to respond but held it in. Her reaction didn't go unnoticed by Meg.

She gave Christine a look. "I see. Christine, perhaps in this case the devil you know, is better than the devil you don't but please remember, that Raoul is still a devil in all this."

"Please don't say that. I have had to convince Erik over and over how there was no other way…. I can't start second guessing myself now." She took Meg's hand, begging her to understand with her eyes.

Instead of arguing the point any further, Meg gave her friend a hug. "Promise me it won't be forever."

"I swear to you, as soon as the premiere is over, Erik and I will leave. It is only a short period of time."

"I have to fear for you or miss you? Some choice." She smiled weakly. "When do you have to announce your new…Er…. Patron."

"Raoul and I will tell everyone tonight. He is coming to pick me up." Christine saw Meg's resistance. "Please, I really need your support right now and so does Erik. If he sees that you are uncomfortable by this, it will bring his insecurities right back and he has nothing to worry about."

"Not from you but…"

"Please Meg, don't."

"l'll help you in any way I can and that includes making sure Raoul remembers this is only make believe."

She grinned. "Thank you, dear friend."

"Anytime. So, should I go see Erik or wait a bit."

"I think he would welcome a visit from you only when you can see that this solution is the best one. I can't have him wrestling with any self-doubt."

"I'll wait a day…." _Or longer._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul sprinted to Christine's dressing room with a beautiful bouquet of roses in hand. He took the liberty of buying a new suit and hat. He was determined to use this time wisely and get Christine to realize that the two of them were meant to be. He knocked but instantly wiped the smile off his face. He had to pretend he was only doing this for her and Erik's sake.

Christine came to the door, surprised by Raoul's token.

"Raoul, you shouldn't have."

"I thought if we are going to pretend, Lottie, we best do it right and leave nothing to chance."

She forced a smile and took the bouquet. "Do come in. I have to admit, I'm nervous."

"Why?" He came in, closing the door behind him. "The managers will not object." _Trust me, I have secured this long ago. All the better that you come willingly._

"It's not that. I hate the lies and deception. What did Veronica say?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Veronica. Does she hate me? I haven't seen here for a few days and…."

"Christine, please. Don't fret over that. We all know why this is happening. Now, I suggest we stop worrying and just ease into things."

She nodded. "I suppose you are right. So how do you think we should tell them?"

"We'll march in arm and arm and I'll make the announcement. Then we shall go to super to celebrate… Err to give off the allusion that we are a couple of course."

"Supper? Oh Raoul, no. I am going to have supper with Erik tonight."

His face fell. "But how else are we going to…. Err…. Christine, if we are going to pull this off, we are going to have to keep up appearances. I told Veronica I couldn't see her tonight."

"Well, then go to her right now and say that you will! Raoul, we may say we are going to supper together, but I am going to meet Erik. I thought you understood."

A knock came from behind the mirror and Christine's eyes lit up.

"Erik?" She ran to the mirror and Erik entered with a single rose.

She took it and kissed the pedals. "I didn't think I would see you until later."

"I couldn't let you leave without…." His eyes went to the bouquet. "I see someone has grander taste than I do."

Christine kissed his masked cheek. "Don't be silly. Raoul was only pretending."

"Adding to the allure, eh Vicomte."

"I was only…."

"Leave it as it may." He then kissed Christine's hand. "I'll be watching. I love you." Erik looked at the Vicomte, turned back to wink at Christine and surprised both when he left by the dressing room's door.

Christine blushed. Raoul made a face.

After a moment, Raoul straightened his jacket. "Shall we go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After rehearsal, Christine was waiting for Raoul to come up to the stage, when instead she saw him coming from stage left.

"Raoul, how did you…" She stopped when she saw him in a mask. "What are you doing?"

He twirled her around and then got down on one knee. He eyed her strangely.

"Raoul, what the…"

He then whispered low. "Two men can wear the same suit, but same mask?"

Her heart stopped. "Why are you wearing… I mean…." _Erik?!_

"Will you marry me, angel?"

 _A/N: Now how did that happen? Guess you'll have to check back in next time for the answer._


	47. Chapter 47

Christine couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. Were they deceiving her? All this time she thought she would have to go through an evening pretending to be wooed by Raoul. She never imagined that her angel would claim her in such a way. The moment she heard his voice, her heart sang. Meg had been right yet again. There was no way she could have ever pretended to be in love with Raoul or any man, if it wasn't her angel. No matter how good of an actress she was.

Her eyes met his as he was waiting for her answer on bended knee.

"How did…."

"I couldn't let another moment go by and risk not having you be mine." He then threw his voice as so only she could hear him. This costume is not to my liking but the Vicomte never had that good of taste or originality. Apparently, they sell these by the dozen at the so-called finest men shop across the street. Megan helped me pick it out."

"Er… I mean…" She wouldn't say Raoul's name. She couldn't. Not in a moment such as this between them. "Love, I…."

Erik swallowed hard. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, Christine?"

"Yes!" Her tears of joy muffled her reply, but he heard her. He heard her as clear as rain. When she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, she said it again and again in his ear.

The cast applauded and other guests found the display very enjoyable, whispering what a handsome couple they made. The managers looked at each other and smiled.

"I suppose our finances are secure for now, eh Fermin?"

Fermin lit his cigar. "Indeed. Congratulations. Champaign for everyone!"

Andre looked worried. "But that's too expensive…."

"On the Vicomte, of course." Fermin ensured.

Meg shook her head and clapped for the duo. "Well done, Uncle Erik, well done." She whispered underneath her breath. Yet she did have one disturbing thought. Where was the Vicomte?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Before the Proposal._

Erik didn't leave anything to chance. When he left Christine dressing room, he made certain that the dashing Vicomte received a note, signed by the managers yet forged very believably by himself. The note instructed Raoul to meet the managers at once.

Raoul looked perplexed. He didn't want to leave Christine but wondered if this had anything to do with his plans for tonight.

"Raoul, what is it?"

I'm afraid a business matter has come up. Darling, why don't you run off and I will find you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm the prince. I only have eyes for my princess." He smiled.

Christine found his compliments a bit unnerving. She knew Erik would not be pleased but she had no choice but to put up with it while they were in their roles. She nodded and went off to the ball. Meanwhile, Raoul hurried off the managers' office, hoping to make this a quick visit.

He knocked on the door and when no one answered, he went inside.

"Hello? Hello? Fermin? Andre? I say, what is all this?"

He looked about and finally decided to head out, only when he reached for the door handle, he couldn't open it. He began to pull harder. Then he pounded on the door and shouted. "Get me out of here! I'm stuck! Help!"

Erik snickered from behind the wall. "Have a good evening, Vicomte."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The ball was nearly over, and Erik and Christine had danced every dance. Neither could be parted from one another for even a moment.

"This reminds me of our very first date." She whispered in his ear.

"Even then, we were escaping the Vicomte."

"After all this time, you must know by now that it's you. It's always been you." She rested her head on his chest. "Dearest?"

"Hmm?" He went to twirl her and then locked eyes with her. "Yes, angel?"

"Where is Raoul?"

 _A/N: Score our boy, 1 Flop zip._


	48. Chapter 48

**I love how there are new followers reading this story, but you know what would make me even happier? Reviews! There, I said it. I have no shame.**

 **Short but needed.**

 **I won nothing.**

Erik twirled Christine again. "Didn't he tell you?" He grinned.

"Tell me what?" She continued the dance.

"He realized that three was a crowd and was content to let us share this night all by ourselves."

"See? I told you he was on our side." She giggled.

"Indeed." He dipped her and slowly brought her up, so their eyes locked once more. "So, do I know how to propose, or do you still have doubts, my lady?"

"I will never doubt your abilities again, angel."

They shared a quick kiss before he moved her across the floor once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul was finally out of the Managers' office thanks to the cleaning lady coming to tidy up the building. He was a wreck and more to the point, cursing how he could have allowed himself to mess up his evening alone with Christine. He was running towards the ballroom, hoping he was able to see her and explain himself. He was nearly there, when he heard Veronica calling after him.

"Raoul! Stop! Couldn't you hear me? I have been calling your name non-stop." She saw how nervously he was looking about. "Don't worry, everyone is gone."

"They are? Everyone?" He looked crushed as his eyes tried to squint to see if he could see any sign of movement.

"Raoul, where have you been? I haven't seen you in almost three weeks."

"Veronica, please. I am in no mood for another one of your moods or tirades. I have been trapped in those offices all evening. All I want is to relax."

"Let me help you. I know how to get you to relax." She placed her hands on his chest, but he rebuffed her.

"I told you I am in no mood."

"Raoul, you are never in the mood anymore. I haven't seen you for so long and I have been desperate to talk to you. It's important."

"Veronica, it is over between us. There I said it. We both want different things. We knew this was never going to be forever."

"Raoul…. You can't…. You have to know…"

"Stop. You're embarrassing yourself. What we had was one of those things, but we aren't compatible. In time, you will see…."

"You're wrong, we are very compatible."

He scoffed. "Says who?"

"Our baby."

He made a double look. "Our what?"

"I'm carrying your child, Raoul."

"You're delusional. I don't see how this has anything to do with me." He swallowed hard and looked right through her.

"Raoul, I just said…."

"You said it yourself, we haven't seen each other for weeks. Now I'm supposed to believe that your bastard is mine? Please, you're a theatre girl. We all know what that means."

"Raoul, I swear to you." She reached for him, but he pushed her out of the way.

"You did this. Not me. You should have been careful. You tried to trap me, even if it isn't really mine. You are nothing but a harlot."

"Raoul, I am not lying. I love you and this is your baby."

"And I'm supposed to believe a tart like you? Do you think I am going to let a few mistakes rob me of the life I want with Christine?"

"Mistakes… Raoul…"

"It is not my child. I could never submit my blood to run with yours."

"Raoul…."

"It's not mine."

"Yes, it is!"

"Get rid of it!"

"What?! I can't do that. It's a human life."

"So be it then. Your choice but I will denounce it and you."

"But it's true."

"Says who? A slut from the theatre? Do yourself a favor and the child's. End its miserable, poverty-stricken life. And get as far away from me as possible."

"Raoul…." She grabbed his hand and when he looked at it in disgust, she dropped it.

"Never touch me again, or I'll have you arrested. Good evening, Mademoiselle."

 _A/N: Flop, AKA a Rat Fink Bastard!_


	49. Chapter 49

**Another week, another update. I hope you enjoy this one, because it's going to have to last for two weeks. I head for Australia on Tuesday for two weeks. Thus, no updates until I return.**

 **Until then…. On with the show.**

The lovebirds were cuddling and sharing sips of a vintage red wine from Erik's private collection. That is when their lips weren't occupied elsewhere.

"I can't believe this is really happening." She sighed contently into his chest.

"I think I am the one who should be asking that question, no my angel?" He played with her curls.

Christine looked at him pointedly. "Erik, I do not want a long engagement. After tonight's events, I think we set the record straight about the Opera Ghost and myself, no?"

"But you are with the Opera Ghost, Christine."

She grinned. "I know. Isn't it wonderful?" She giggled. "But I am now able to marry my Erik, my Ghost, and Angel, whatever you call him. I am not going to wait forever to have you."

"With the whole Opera House expecting you to marry Raoul?"

"Who cares? It's only in the Opera House. Fermin and Andrea do not control the world. I can finish this production and then you and I can run away. We can start a new somewhere and I'll find another company."

"But the world will think Christine Daee…."

"Erik, the engagement was never going to make the papers. Raoul's family would never allow such a union. I am not from fine stock, as they so deem it. This is really working out to our advantage."

Erik grimaced. "You are of the finest stock, my dear. They would see it too."

She blushed. "I only care about what you see. Besides, Raoul will help us."

"Is that so? Tell me, if his family would object so to your union, then why would they accept him and Veronica?"

She made a face. "I am not so sure they would, but that is not of our concern."

This time Erik made a face.

"What is it?"

"Christine, Raoul is in love with you and I am sure he would have done everything in his power tonight to ensure you and he were…. Well sharing a romantic evening."

"Well, if you so believe that, how do you explain his disappearance?"

"His disappearance?" He coughed.

"Yes, he obviously knew of your intention."

"Actually…."

"Erik?"

He took her hand. "I intercepted him before you two arrived at the ball."

Christine thought for a moment. "You wrote the note he received." She sat up, looking impressed. "Did you think I would fall for Raoul's make-believe proposal?"

"I wasn't thinking about his proposal. I was getting the steps in place for you to say yes to mine."

"Thank God you did!"

"You mean you aren't mad, per say?"

"Love, I was wondering how I was going to get through having to say yes to him tonight. I was putting up a brave front for you but inside, I was dying. I don't want to be anyone's but yours. Just when I was willing myself to say yes, I heard your voice and then I didn't have to pretend. I was saying yes to a real proposal, to the real man I love."

He went to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"What did you do with Raoul?"

Erik lowered his head.

"Erik!"

"I just locked him in the Managers' office for a while."

"How long is a while?"

He shrugged. "Until the maid arrived?"

"Erik!" She laughed. "Oh, my goodness. Poor Raoul."

"Do you want to go and apologize to him?"

She played with the buttons on his shirt. "No."

"Do you want me to escort you back to your room?"

"No." She looked up at him. "I want to stay here with you."

"We really shouldn't."

"Don't you trust me?" She eyed him innocently. "I trust you."

"Do you now?" He grinned. "Fool." He kissed her as she laughed. "I love you."

"I love you."

He shook his head. "You will be the death of me."

She signaled for him to pick her up. "But what a way to go, eh?" She snorted, knowing she couldn't pass off being so coy.

"Fear not, my lady. I will protect your virtue, for a while." He lovingly picked her up bridal stayed and carried her to the bedroom.

"All the more reason for us to marry quickly, Erik."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Meg?"

"Yes, Mama?" Meg greeted her mother at the foot of the stage. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Veronica this morning?"

"No, Mama."

"This is the fifth day she has been absent. I cannot keep making excused for her. She cannot stay here, if she does not dance, and I will not have her in the Company, if she does not attend rehearsals."

"She has been ill, Mama. I know that…."

"Then she best see a doctor and communicate her ailment to me. Otherwise, I will have no choice but to dismiss her. There are plenty of other young women, who would kill to fill her shoes."

"Yes, Mama. I will get word to her. I am sure she will make this up to you."

"It isn't only to me, Meg. It isn't fair to any of the other girls, including you."

"Yes, Mama."

Annie looked at her daughter for a long while, as Meg avoided her eyes.

"Meg?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Do you know something else, regarding Veronica? Something more I should know?"

"No, Mama…."

"I can also dismiss girls from the Company who lie to me, even if they are my flesh and blood."

"Mama…."

"Out with it. I knew you knew something in the first place. Hence, why I asked you about her."

"Oh Mama…." Meg sat crestfallen on the stage.

Annie came up to her closely. "What is it, my Meg?"

"I think…. I think Veronica is in trouble and it is the Vicomte who is responsible."


	50. Chapter 50

Madame Giry looked at her daughter sternly. She then motioned for her to take a seat. Meg wanted to reply, but the woman gave her a look, that made Meg think twice about talking. Madame Giry then took a deep breath and sat across from her daughter.

"Meg, these are very serious accusations. I know you have used rumors over the years to hide our secrets and your pain, but this is altogether different. This isn't about keeping someone safe. This can ruin lives. Do you understand me?"

"Mama, I know the difference between a truth and a lie. I know that while the truth can hurt people or cause damage, a lie can do much worse. I was the sacrifice, remember?"

"What are you talking about?"

Meg shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Not now, anyway. I know this is serious. It's the exact reason why I came to you."

"Are you saying that the Vicomte and Veronica are romantically involved?"

"Yes."

"Based off of what?"

"I saw them with my own eyes."

"When?"

"Months ago. Mother, we have to do something."

"If what you are saying is true, I think someone has done quite enough. Now, if Veronica and the Vicomte have chosen to act in such a matter…."

"I haven't seen them do that, but I know Veronica. I know she was after him and I have seen the way they interact."

"How do you know the way one would act if they were…."

"Mother, please. This is not about me. Veronica has been sick, and I do not think it is the flu."

"So, you think she and the Vicomte are in love?"

"No, I didn't say that."

Madame's head was spinning. "Are you saying that they engaged in relations and…."

"Precisely."

Madame's face turned white. "Where is Veronica now?"

A knock was heard at the door. "Madame, it is Nicole. May I see you? I know it's late but it's urgent and I knew you would be up."

Madame Giry looked at the clock. "Why are none of you in bed?" She got up and opened the door.

"Come inside. What is it that could not wait until tomorrow?"

"Veronica didn't come home last night, and I haven't seen her all day. She usually leaves a note or something so I can cover for her when…" She lowered her head. "Sorry, Madame."

"How often has this happened?"

"Never without a note." She said weakly.

"Mama, what shall we do?" Meg questioned.

"Go to bed both of you. If Veronica returns, I want to know about it, right away."

"Yes, Madame."

"Yes, Mama…. Mama?"

"Don't ask the next question."

"But…."

"I haven't an answer yet. I need to have an answer before you do. Now go to bed."

Madame Giry looked for her cane. Once she had it in her hand, she began to pound it on the floor.

"Damn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik placed Christine gently down on the bed.

"Monsieur le Fantome, what are your intentions?" She giggled and then grinned as she leaned into him. "Are you thinking what I hope you are thinking?"

He swallowed hard. "I hope you know that by now I…."

"Erik? What is it? You look so serious suddenly."

He remained on his knees. He then coughed and presented a small box to Christine which seem to come from out of nowhere.

"I know I already asked you, but I don't think it is official without a ring, angel."

She gazed at the box and then his eyes. He opened it and when she looked down again, she wanted to cry.

"Oh precious, it's…"

"I know it may not fit the taste of a Vicomte, but this reminded me of you. It's elegant but tasteful. Strong and yet delicate. The stone shines when you…."

"Erik, where did you get something so extraordinary? Can we really afford it?"

"We can afford this and much, much more. I do come with a sizeable dowry." He chuckled. "But I didn't purchase this ring. It belonged to…."

"No." She sat up straight.

"What do you mean, no?"

"Erik, it is beautiful, but I refuse to wear anything that once belonged to your mother. I can't have something make me so happy, from someone who made you so miserable and doubted your self-worth."

Erik smirked. "It's not Madeleine's."

"Then…." she looked confused.

"It belonged to Marie."

Christine's eyes went misty. "The woman who wanted you to save you when you were born. She is no longer…."

Erik nodded. "She left this for me. She left word with the attorney of Madeline's estate that when I came to see about the house, that he would give this to me. There was a note." He took her hand. 'I pray that one day, you will find your heart's desire. This is for that day. Be happy, Erik. Love Marie.'"

Christine couldn't contain her smile. "I am honored. Please, put it on me."

Erik didn't hesitate.

"It's official." He smiled and then looked up at her with a silly, irresistible grin.

She caressed his cheek. "You're mine. No getting rid of me now."

He kissed her hand.

"So, you said you didn't want to go back to your room."

"That's right, Erik."

"And I can't stay in here with you. Not yet, anyway."

"But Erik…."

"But would you care to dance with me?"

He stood up and extended his hand.

Unable to resist him, she sighed with affection and took his hand in hers. "I would love to dance with you, my love."

They were in each other's arms, when she paused.

"What is it?"

"No music." She laughed.

"I think I can think of something." He began to sing in her ear as they moved across the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Christine opened the mirror and entered her bedroom. She closed it behind her and smiled. Next she moved over to sit down by her vanity and allowed herself another moment to admire her ring.

"I can't wait to show Meg!"

She was surprised by a knock at her door. "This early could only be the one and only, Meg Giry." She giggled and practically ran to the door. As she opened it, "You're timing is always perfect, Meg. I…." She gasped when she saw Raoul instead.

"Raoul, what are you doing here so early?"

"Christine, I wanted to apologize for letting you down last night. You will never believe what happened to me. I hope that I didn't…." He noticed her ring. "Where did you get that?"

Christine blushed. "Erik asked me to marry him last night, Raoul. I am sorry about what happened to you, but he pretended to be you and asked me in front of everyone."

"So, he asked you, but they all think you are my fiancé?"

"Raoul, why do you look so cross? I thought you would be pleased."

"Forgive me, Christine." He moved towards the chair and sat down. "I received some rather upsetting news."

"What happened, Raoul?"

"Veronica ended our relationship. She found someone else."

"Oh Raoul, I am so sorry." She then thought for a minute. "You don't think she thought that you and I…."

He looked at her pointedly. "Well, I never asked her. She left a note. So, you can see why I am not overly excited to hear that despite my circumstance, you have found your happiness." He sniffed and brought his hands to his face.

"Raoul, I'll talk to her. I will tell her that this is temporary and now that I am engaged, we probably won't even have to keep it up for much longer. The premiere is only a few weeks away." She saw Raoul hadn't moved. "Raoul, I'm going to ask you to leave. I'll get changed and see Veronica right away."

"No!" He jumped up from his spot. "I can't…. Her words were too painful."

"Raoul, she is hurt. I am sure there isn't anyone else."

He took her hands. "Could we please just go and talk. I always feel better listening to you."

"But I need to see Veronica. I can straighten this all out."

He began to press down tighter.

"Raoul, you're hurting me."

He stopped himself. "Forgive me. I…. I just…. I can't simply forget all she wrote." He then shook his head. "She was always using notes to get at me. Remember the one she forged with your name?"

"Raoul, I am sorry. If you wish for me to not speak with her, I won't but this is all a terrible misunderstanding."

"Can you get away, please? I just need to know that I'm not such a horrible beast."

"What are you saying?"

He produced a letter from his inside pocket. "Her words."

Christine took the note and was shocked. "Oh, Raoul, this is dreadful. I told you I can straighten this matter out. I promise."

"What kind of woman could say those things, if she truly loved me? I am questioning everything at this moment."

"You look pale."

I haven't eaten. I was locked in that blasted office all night."

She remembered why he was locked in the office all night. She felt terrible. "Raoul let me change and arrange a few things. If you can come back in an hour, we will go out to a café and you can tell me everything, alright?"

"Really, Christine?"

"Sure. We are friends."

He made a double look. "Of course. Thank you, Lottie. See you soon." He left her room in all smiles.

Christine counted to five and addressed the mirror. "Erik, before you say anything, please let me explain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul returned to the Opera House with a beautiful bouquet and a pepper in his step. Yet his face changed when he saw a policeman blocking the entrance.

"If you will excuse me, officer."

"I'm sorry but no one is allowed in or out."

"Excuse me? I am a patron of this establishment. I'm the Vicomte de Chagny and I am coming to see my fiancé."

"I don't care who you are. No one is allowed in or out."

"But why?"

"We found a dead body. It belonged to one of the dancers."


	51. Chapter 51

**Howdy folks. The plot thickens.**

 **I own nothing but the idea for this story.**

Meg had spent the last hour being interrogated by one of the officers. She was so drained. When she saw Christine in the hallway, she rushed to her side.

"Have they asked to speak with you too?"

Christine nodded. "What happened?"

"It's horrible. Veronica is dead."

"Dead? That's not possible she was just here."

"No, she wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't seen her at rehearsals for days and her roommate told us she didn't come hone last night."

"Dear God. Raoul said that she left him in a note. I don't know when the last time was that he saw her. He will be devastated."

"She did what?" Meg looked at Christine as if she were crazy.

"Raoul was heartbroken over the break-up."

"Christine, that's not true. Veronica didn't leave him. She was…."

"Ms. Daae. We are waiting." The officer stood at the foot of the door.

The girls squeezed each other's hands.

"I'll find you afterwards."

"Christine…." Meg realized she couldn't say anymore. "Ok." She stood and watched as the door closed behind Christine. _I need to see Uncle Erik right away._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine was white as a sheet when she stepped out of the room. She couldn't believe that Veronica was gone. Worse how the police suspected foul play. Who would want to harm her? She was just a dancer. The police weren't very supportive or kind. Instead the officer told her under no circumstances is she allowed to leave the theatre. Good thing that below the theatre was still part of the theatre. She didn't hesitate when she went to her room and opened the mirror to see Erik down below.

When she arrived, she wasn't too surprised to see Meg sitting with Erik, but she had to admit she was a little annoyed. She cursed her attitude. Meg had every right to be upset and naturally she would want Erik's guidance.

Erik came over to Christine at once.

"Are you alright? Megan told me that the police were questioning you."

"They questioned all of us, Uncle Erik." Meg went over to them. "Are you alright? Did you tell them what I told you?"

Christine looked at her in confusion. "You really didn't tell me anything, Meg." Before Meg could protest, Christine stopped her. "They weren't there to answer any of my questions. They only wanted me to answer there's."

"I was going to make tea but maybe you both need something stronger?"

"Meg, how did this happen? She was just here and now she's…..."

"Christine, I don't know. All I know is that she didn't sleep in her room the night before. He roommate said she hadn't seen her for almost two days. You told me she broke up with Raoul but that means that Raoul must have seen her at some point."

"No, Raoul said he received a note."

"That's not all you know, is it Meg?" Erik looked at her pointedly. "Go on and tell her."

"Tell me what?"

"Christine, we think Veronica was pregnant with the Vicomte's child."

"But that's…"

"Entirely possible." Erik interjected.

"Erik, no that can't be."

"Christine, I saw them in rather intimate situations. While I don't know for certain, I know Veronica wasn't a blessed virgin."

"But why would she break up with him?"

"I don't think she did, angel." Erik took her hand. "What makes you so sure Raoul was telling the truth?"

"What could he have to gain by lying?"

"No implications to the child for one and gaining a sympathetic ear from you, as an another."

Christine needed to sit down. "My God. But how did she die?"

Erik was cautious. "Did the police give any details, other than her body was found?"

"Only that she drowned. At first it appeared as if she might have jumped but there was evidence of a struggle."

"So, we know she wasn't alone. When was the last time anyone saw her?" Erik scratched his head.

"I don't know, Uncle Erik. Maybe Nicole knows. Should I ask her?"

"No. Although I am sure there will be talk. What did the police tell each of you?"

They told me to not leave the building." Meg replied softly.

"Yes, they said no one would be allowed in or out."

"So, they either suspect it was an inside job or they are worried someone will strike again."

The ladies looked at one another in a panic and took each other's hands.

"Erik, what do we do?"

"Nothing for now. Meg go see your mother. See what the police told her. I'm guessing as she is somewhat in charge, they might have told her or the Managers something more. I'm going to pay a visit to our two fools and see what I can find out."

"Erik, what do you want me to do?" Christine went to his side.

He kissed her hand. "Stay safe. I would prefer to keep both of you in my eyesight until we know that whoever did this isn't coming back for more. Until then, Meg will be safe with Annie. Christine, would you be alright staying here, until I come back?"

I was hoping you were going to say that." She held him tightly.

"Wait, you two. What if they check the rooms? They will see Christine isn't there."

"Oh no! And Raoul." Christine made a face. "I forgot; He was coming back to take me to lunch."

"Not anymore, if you can't go out, he can't come in. That's one comfort from this mess anyway. That will give us time. I'll be back soon." He kissed Christine's cheek. "Meg, you and your mother come down when it is safe."

Meg nodded but secretly wondered when that would be.


	52. Chapter 52

**Howdy. I'll be traveling next week to Disney, so no update until the week of 10/7.**

 **Onward!**

Christine was restless. While she didn't want to journey back up anytime soon, she felt completely helpless. She wished Erik would hurry back and least report on what he was able to hear. It was times like this that she didn't mind his Opera Ghost profession.

She decided to make some tea, but she jumped back when she saw a Siamese cat cross her path. The cat meowed and then stared at her as if the cat was trying to say something.

"What do we have here?" She bent down and tried to per the precocious Siamese.

At first it looked as if the cat was going to resist her but then she purred against her.

"Have you been here all this time? Do you have a name sweetheart?"

"Ayesha."

Christine jumped. "Who... Who said that?"

Erik was so tempted to continue his ventriloquism but considering the present circumstances, he decided against it.

"It is only me, angel."

"Erik?" She came running towards him, when he appeared at the door and threw her arms around him.

"I'm alright, Christine." He then loosened the hold and kneeled as he called for Ayesha. "I see you two have met."

"I didn't know you had a cat."

He grinned as he pet her. "More like she has a human. She lives here but only makes her presence known when she deems us worthy. She must like you." He stood up and then cupped Christine's chin. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know what I am. Where you able to find out anything?"

"Only that the entire company is under investigation."

"But why?"

"It is procedure. The inspector said he will more than likely drop the house arrest shenanigans in few days but until then he has to search Veronica's room and her daily schedule, whereabouts, frequent haunts, and anyone who was friendly with her."

Erik removed his mask and Christine couldn't hide her smile. However, she saw he looked worried. "What aren't you telling me?"

He cursed his inability to hide his facial expressions yet. "Who else knew she was involved with Raoul?"

"Why?"

"Well that will make your engagement to him a bit, shall I say, awkward?"

"You're saying people will lie?"

Erik huffed. "They already are. Yet there is one thing they weren't lying about."

"What is that?"

"She was pregnant. The inspector told the managers. She was about two months or so along. Thus, the questions will soon start on who she was seeing and more questions."

"Oh no. If they discover Raoul and Veronica…."

"I think your engagement will have to end, due to the scandal."

"So maybe marrying an Opera Ghost wouldn't seem as shocking?" She tried to make a joke, but it didn't go over well for either of them. "Erik, what can we do?"

"Wait and see who starts talking about Veronica's suitors. Let's hope they don't start with you." He then kissed her hand. "You better return upstairs. They are going to start rounds."

"Erik, this is ridiculous. I'll just tell them the truth. Veronica's murderer is out there running loose. We need to bring him or her to justice and then…." She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Then we need to start over somewhere, anywhere but here and start living our lives together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Erik had escorted Christine back to her room and kissed her tenderly goodnight. A knock was at her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Inspector Pryce, Mademoiselle Daae. May I come in?"

She opened the door. "Are you satisfied, Monsieur that I am indeed in my room?"

"I came to apologize."

"Apologize? Well I should ask if you will be doing that to every one of us."

"I didn't realize you were engaged to the Vicomte de Changy."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, for everyone safety, I have to keep the Opera House guarded but until the investigation has been concluded, you are free to stay at the Vicomte's estate. His family is aware, and arrangements have been made. He is outside waiting."

"His family? But no, you see he and I… We… I can't…."

"I'm asking you to forgive my separating you two and I have every assurance you will be safe with his protection. Please feel free to bring whatever you need, and I'll personally escort you out."

"But I can't…."

"I'll just be in the hallway." He closed the door and Christine began to panic.

"Erik! Please tell me you were listening this time."


	53. Chapter 53

A few moments later, Erik knocked at the mirror. Christine breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hurry, Angel."

Erik ran to her side and they embraced. She then looked up at him.

"What if you were right all along about everything? That still doesn't mean that Raoul could…. He couldn't have hurt Veronica."

Erik remained silent, as he played with one of Christine's curls. "This relaxes me. I'm trying to stay calm."

"Erik, I'm not leaving."

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter, my dear. It seems our helpful ally as arranged things to his advantage."

"I'll write a note to Raoul and give it to the inspector. Simple as that."

"Christine, what if Raoul did hurt Veronica."

Her eyes filled with dread.

"I think it would benefit us for the time being to have our clever friend think we are on his side and I'll feel more at ease knowing you are safe until we rule out any other possible suspects."

"But if we are parted, I don't see how…."

He took her hand and kissed it, before he spoke. "Angel, we will never be parted. Did you think I would ever not be beside you?"

"What you are saying is…."

"I hope the Vicomte has enough room for one more house guest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christine arrived by carriage to the de Chagny estate. Raoul's mother greeted her politely, but she sensed the coldness in her tone. The whole house, while elegant seemed more like a museum than a home. It was nothing like the home she envisioned for her and Erik. She smiled silently, knowing that Erik and she shared the same thoughts. As she was escorted to the parlor to wait for Raoul, she passed a piano.

"That is a beautiful piano forte. Who plays in the house?"

The butler looked at it and then kept walking Christine to the parlor. "No one. It is part of the furniture; Madame wish to purchase to fill the room."

Christine sighed. _Furniture. Pity. It probably is grossly out of tune. Erik would be beside himself._

"The Vicomte will meet you shortly. I'll bring your bag to your room. Is it just the one?"

"Yes, I won't be staying long."

Christine stared out the window overlooking the garden.

"Can I get you anything else, Mademoiselle?"

"No, thank you."

Christine heard the door closed and she instantly felt as if she was a bird, who was trapped in a cage.

"Christine, finally!"

Raoul went to hug her, but she backed away.

"What is it?"

"How could you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Kidnap me and force me to come here against my will?"

"Don't be so dramatic. You actors. I thought you would be pleased. The Opera House isn't safe."

"Pleased? Why would I be pleased to be taken away from my home, my friends and the man I love?"

Raoul scoffed. "That so-called man you love, is a prime suspect, if you ask me."

"In killing Veronica? Are you insane? He had nothing to do with that. This was not part of our arrangement."

"You could be a little more sympathetic. After all, Veronica is dead. She may have left me, but it still hurts."

"Raoul, did you know that she…."

"That she what?" He looked at her sternly and with caution.

Suddenly in that moment, she knew. She knew Raoul was the murderer.


	54. Chapter 54

Raoul moved over to her with ease.

"What is the matter with you, Christine? I have heard your constant ramblings this whole time about being inconvenienced, when in reality I have offered you some time away to see beauty and drink good wine and eat good food and rest. It will help you see things more clearly, while the authorities clear up this mess."

"Is that all Veronica's death was to you, Raoul? A mess."

"Forgive me for feeling that her actions finally caught up with her. She hurt me, very badly. I am sorry to hear of her death, but she is responsible. She obviously didn't listen."

"Didn't listen to who?"

He was silent again, but the ice-cold stare did not go unnoticed by Christine.

 _He knew. He knew she was pregnant, and he did it. Merciful Lord._

She threw her hands up over her mouth.

"Feeling sick, Lottie?" He backed away toward the door. "I'll have some tea sent up to your room. Did the butler show you where it is? I can escort you, if you like?"

She turned around to face the garden again. She was about to say no but then saw a something moves behind a statue. _Erik. Please God, say it is him._

"Could I…. Could I see the garden? I think some fresh air would do me good." She worried that she sounded too anxious all of a sudden.

Raoul smiled. "Our grounds are beautiful, aren't they?" He smiled with pride. The garden has been like a sanctuary for me lately. Come, I'll take you there myself."

"No, Raoul. I need some time by myself…." She forced herself to calm down. "Please?"

He shook his head over her childlike behavior. "Little Lottie….Alright. But don't be too long. I'll have a dress sent up for you, so you can join us for dinner. A good meal, is long overdue, Lottie."

She faked a smile and nodded. Raoul stared at her for longer than she liked. She was about to say something when he backed away and went out the door. He then popped back in and spoke with an eerier lightness in his voice.

"Don't make me come find you." He then closed the door, after he pointed to the garden's entrance, past the window.

Christine ran to the entrance and prayed she was right about Erik being close by. She ran past the roses and then looked about, hoping to she could sense him. After a few more turns, she stopped and held her heart.

"Angel…"

"Never doubt your instincts, Christine."

She flew into his arms and he embraced her fiercely.

"Tell me, did he hurt you?"

She buried her head in his chest. "Angel, he did it. He killed her. I know it."

He let go so he could see her face. "He told you that?"

"No, but I know. He killed her and the baby. How could someone do that? That's not the boy I knew."

"Ah, Christine. People change, some not for the better." Erik then looked about. "We need to act quickly."

"Erik, you need to leave. Raoul is going to try and blame Veronica's death on you. He so much as said it."

He cupped her chin. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

He looked at her in awe. "I do not know how you continue to have such faith in me."

"Because I know you and I love you."

He nodded then kissed her hand. "Then I hope you will understand when I ask this of you."

"Ask me what?"

"I want you to go to dress for dinner with the Vicomte and play the role of your life."

She gulped. "When will I see you again?"

"I am not leaving your side. I just need him to think he can trust you. Let him think you are having doubts about me and us."

"Never!"

"Christine, I only want him to think he is gaining you as an ally. It will protect you."

"I refuse to even pretend to go along with any scheme he has involving you. No, Erik…."

"I know you will be lying. I trust you."

"Erik, I can't just play along. I want him stopped. I want him to own up to his crime and…"

"Just make him think he could have a chance at happiness with you. I will be watching. I managed to inspect the grounds and the house and it's quite easy to make one's way inside."

"Promise me I will see you tonight."

He smiled. "I promise." He then took her hand once more. "I need you to promise me one thing as well."

"What?"

"Do not drink anything you are offered this evening."

 _A/N: Will Christine be able to pull this off? Will Erik be able to protect her? Until next time._


	55. Chapter 55

Christine kept trying to tell herself that it was just as if she were performing in an opera. It was a role. She would put on her costume and say her lines to her audience member of one. Raoul. Just one person she would have to put on a show for. That how she was keeping herself calm, as she put on her make-up and prayed, she was strong enough to get through the evening.

"It's just dinner with Raoul. My long-ago childhood sweetheart. The boy who seemed to risk everything to rescue my red scarf. I can't believe that I once imagined he would be my forever love." Her mind then pictured Erik and the last time they were together in his lair. How happy they were. How happy she was."How could that long-ago moment in time be only yesterday? How can such joy last for only one moment?"

 _Knock Knock_

"Mademoiselle Christine, it is Maxwell. Do you require anything before dinner?"

Christine forced herself to remember the butler from downstairs.

"I am fine Maxwell. Can you please let Monsieur Raoul know that I will be a few moments?"

"Of course, Mademoiselle."

Christine rose to put on the gown. It was as if she was attending a gala at the Opera House and not a simple supper at her home. Home…. No, she certainly was not home. Without Erik, what place would ever qualify as a home?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Christine entered the dining hall, Raoul stood up in attendance.

"My word, Lottie. You are a vision. Just as the lady of the manner should look."

"Raoul, you are too kind, as always." She looked around. "Where is your family?"

Mother decided to let the two of us spend some time alone, as we haven't had much of that. I could hardly disagree with her." He motioned for the servant. "You may pour now."

Christine's defenses were suddenly sharpened. "None for me, Raoul. With the premier so close, it is best that I forgo wine."

He made a face. "Are you sure you really want to be in the theater, Lottie. So many sacrifices." He extended his glass to the servant. "More for me then." He took a nice long sip. "How was your walk in the garden?"

With just the two of them alone for dinner, Christine hoped that Erik was indeed nearby. "You were right. It was quite tranquil."

"You'll find that I am right about a lot of things, Christine."

"I feel as if I should apologize to you, Raoul."

"Oh?" He took another sip from his glass.

"You were being a true friend, caring about me the way you do. I am sorry I couldn't see that before."

He stood up and placed his hands on her bare shoulders. "You were letting your mind wander again. Too many influences in the dark, per chance?"

He leaned in too closely and it caused Christine to jump up.

"Are you alright?"

The servant was back in seconds.

"Are you alright, Mademoiselle?"

"She is fine, no need to hover. You can pour me another glass of wine. Perhaps water for the lady?"

The servant stared at Raoul and then nodded as he poured Raoul another glass and then went to retrieve the water.

"Lottie, why do you look so tense. It is only me. Your fake fiancée."

"Raoul, we don't need to play that game anymore."

"I am concerned for you."

"I know and I am touched but…."

He placed his hand over hers and lingered closer. "There is still time, Lottie."

"Time for what?"

"A second chance for how we should have been. You belong here with me."

"Raoul, I am a performer."

"I mean as my wife. Not his."

"Raoul…."

He pulled her up and crushed her with his chest.

"I love you. I always have."

"You're grieving over Veronica."

"She was never you. She was only a substitute. Now that she is gone…"

"Raoul!" She finally broke his hold on her. "She is to be respected. What if someone else is killed?"

"That won't happen, unless."

"Unless, what?" She didn't dare breathe.

He gave her a long look.

Suddenly violin music began to play.

Raoul looked over and saw the same servant playing.

"Now what is this? I didn't hire an orchestra for the evening." He then laughed. "Yet it might be just what we need. Dance with me, Lottie."

"Raoul, shouldn't we eat? Everything looks so lovely and…."

He yanked her back towards him.

"What? You only dance with men in masks?" He smirked. "I could do that, you know. I could wear one. All of white, or black or beast or clown." He forced her to move with him. "What is your pleasure, Lottie?"

"Raoul, you are hurting me."

"Come on." He twirled her forcefully. "Show me what the theater girls do!"

She slapped him cold. The music stopped. Raoul went to strike her when the servant yanked his arm away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What I should have done the moment I followed you home." The servant hit Raoul and he fell to the floor.

Next the waiter pulled off what appeared to be a fake mask on his face.

"Erik!" Christine embraced him.

Holding her tightly, he spoke. "Are you alright?"

"I somehow knew when the music began…. But your face…."

"I perfected the flesh mask. I thought it might come in handy, eventually." He then looked down at Raoul's still-like body. "I was hoping the drug in the wine would make him fall unconscious, but it was taking far too long."

"Oh Erik…. I feel so helpless. All this and still nothing to show he is the murdered."

"That is for another source to discover, my love. We must leave."

"What about him?"

"I sent an anonymous note to the authorities."

"What did you say?"

"Just that the Vicomte had quite a few many callers at the Opera House and to please spare you any embarrassment. Meg and Annie are with them now telling them how Meg saw Raoul nad Veronica in the hallway.

"Will they believe her?"

"Let's hope. If anything, it will give them cause to look at him as a suspect, even if in name only." He took her hand. "I have a horse waiting, let's discuss further far away from here."

She nodded and followed him through the servants' door.

"Erik, what if someone see you?"

"Who? I impersonated Raoul's voice and gave the staff the night off. We will be free to make our way as we please. It is dark outside, so I won't need much to cover…."

She kissed him hard. After a few moments, Erik's mind began to formulate a sentence.

"What was that for?" He chuckled.

"You never need to cover your face again, as far as I am concerned. If you do, use me."

"Your lips?" He grinned.

"Whatever you wish."

"There are perks to mask wearing." He gave her one quick peck and then proceed to lead her out of the estate.

Once they were on the horse, Erik leaned in closer.

"Are you secure?"

She leaned back towards him. "I am now."

"Where to, my lady?"

"I wish to see my Papa."

"At this hour?"

"I want him to be present for our wedding, Erik."

 _A/N: Are we all invited?_


	56. Chapter 56

Erik looked at Christine with deep confusion. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, she grinned and moved his masked face with her hand.

"Erik, stop staring so, your face will remain frozen like that." She giggled. "Now, don't you think you should get us moving? This horse won't like carrying our weight forever." She pecked his fake nose. Then turned around and waited, as she leaned back into his chest. "Well?"

"Christine…."

"What?" She turned back and smiled.

"We can't marry at this time of night; no priest will be up at this hour to…."

She placed her finger on his lips.

"Angel, I want to marry you tonight. I need no priest. I need you, me, Papa and God. The stars will count for His presence."

"But you wanted to be married in a church. I won't let you…."

"Erik, the end of that sentence, better be you 'won't let me spend one more night without being your wife'."

Her eyes challenged him, as if to try and say, words like 'it wasn't right, or she deserved more.' He simply smiled in happy defeat.

"God you are stubborn."

"True, but you find it adorable and love me anyway."

"I do."

"Oh good. You already know what to say. Now let's get going. I don't want to be late for my own wedding."

Once more she turned around and assumed her position, as she settled back into his chest. This time, Erik gave the horse a gentle nudge and off they went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at the cemetery, Erik jumped off and helped Christine down. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Would you like a moment alone?"

She placed her hand by his cheek, but then made a face. "Take this mask off. I want my Papa to see the real you. I for one, want to marry the man I love, as himself."

"But here, in a cemetery?"

She shrugged. "I find it peaceful. It's really very beautiful, the serenity and all... Just give me a few minutes, okay?"

He nodded. "I love you."

She smiled up at him. "I love you too. Relax. He's going to love you." She winked and then headed off to the Daae stone.

Erik watched her until she faded a bit from view, as she turned the corner. He then realized his palms were sweating. It wasn't so much meeting a dead man, that made him nervous. It was the fact that in mere moments, he was going to wed the love of his life and he had nothing for her.

"I can't let her give up all her dreams of a perfect wedding. I have to provide something."

He looked around and saw flowers that seemed somewhat fresh at a nearby grave. He went towards it but stopped himself.

"Her flowers can't be stolen." He took the mask off his face and placed it inside the pocket of his jacket. He then realized he had no ring. He closed his eyes in frustration. "What does she see in me?" He then sighed. "I will make this up to her. I will make sure she wants for nothing, as soon as we are far away from Paris and are safe." He then stared at his pinky ring.

 _Maybe…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Erik, we are ready for you now." Christine called out to him, as she took in a deep breath.

"Papa, you were right. My Angel of Music did come. You sent him to me. He is so much more than I could have ever imagined. How I wish you could have known him." She placed her hand over the etchings of his name. "Somehow I think you already do."

Erik appeared without a mask of any kind. He looked nervous but hopeful. Christine smiled when she saw him and then extended her hand to him. "Come my love. My Papa wishes to meet you."

Erik allowed Christine to lead him to her father's grave and she presented him proudly.

"Papa, this is Erik. My Angel of Music and the man I love and wish to marry."

Erik kneeled before the grave. "Monsieur Daae. I know I am not worthy of your daughter's hand, but I still desire it above anything. I love her and will strive to live each day trying to earn her love and be a good man. I know she could have anyone and while I will never understand why she chose me, I will never stop being grateful to you, her and God above for granting me such a gift."

He looked at her and took her hand. "I love her, Monsieur and I wish to have your permission to marry her." He then looked back at the grave. "So, if you grant us your blessing, please say nothing." He chuckled and Christine slapped his shoulder.

"Erik!" She tried to cover her grin. "You see, Papa. He is humorous just like you were." She then leaned into him and whispered, "I think he approves."

"Thank you, Monsieur. Thank you for raising such a daughter who looks with her heart and not her eyes. I promise to you both that I will always put her first." He then bowed his head in silence. After a few minutes, he stood up.

He gave Christine his arm. "Are you ready?"

She took his arm and beamed. "Ready to give you everything, Erik."

He then turned to face her and kissed her fingers.

"I, Erik take you Christine to be my partner in all things. My wife, my lover, my friend and my life. I vow to cherish you, love you and protect you. I vow to value and honor you. I vow to spend the rest of our days together, like two strands of melody at last entwined."

Tears were streaming down Christine's eyes and Erik took his thumb to catch them.

"See, Papa? He is all the things I said he was and so much more." She composed herself and then recited her vows of love to him.

"I, Christine take you Erik, my angel, to be my partner in life, my husband, my anchor, my lover, my friend and father to my unborn children."

Erik coughed but regained his composure.

"No blushing." She whispered. She then squeezed his hands tighter. "I vow to cherish you, honor you, love you and protect you. You will never feel unloved or alone ever again, angel. You are my home and now that we have found one another, you will never be in solitude again. I vow to spend the rest of our days together, being lost in our music for evermore."

It was now Erik's turn to shed a few tears. Christine wiped them away with her thumb and they laughed.

She was about to inch up closer to kiss him, when he stopped.

"A ring first."

"But I already have Marie's ring, I don't…."

She watched him take his pinky ring off his finger.

"I know it's not ideal, but this ring has always been a part of me. It only makes sense that it be yours. It's another symbol of my giving you my whole self. When we are away from here, I'll buy you…."

She covered his mouth. "Put it on me." She choked up as she said it.

He obeyed.

She beamed.

Next, they came closer. Erik leaned in, as Christine stood on her tip toes so they could kiss properly. When they broke apart, Erik lovingly spoke, "And they pronounced themselves, husband and wife."

They left the grave and walked back slowly towards the horse, holding hands. They were about to share another kiss when a sudden noise brought Erik back to full alert mode. He stood protectively in front of his bride, when he saw the Vicomte blocking their escape.


	57. Chapter 57

**Leave it to Raoul to foil a great wedding scene. He better not derail the honeymoon. Enough speculation, let's find out.**

 **BTW- I own nothing.**

Raoul sneered as he eyed them both. "Did you really think I would let you leave without saying goodbye, Lottie?"

Erik moved towards Raoul. "It's over, Vicomte. Christine knows who you really are. Even if she weren't my wife, she would never be yours."

"And why is that? I hear she's partial to murderers, unless…." He laughed. "Unless I have to burn half my face off too to get her aroused."

"That's enough, Vicomte. You can insult me all you want, but not her. Leave her out of this."

"For once, my clever friend, I agree with you. Let's end this tonight." He pulls out a large saber. "Up for the challenge, Phantom?"

Christine's eyes widened. "Raoul, No! Please don't do this. He is unarmed."

Raoul laughed. "Never let it be said that I am not a gentleman." He then pulls out another saber from the other side of his jacket and tosses it to Erik. "Guess, you're not the only one with tricks, eh Freak?"

Erik catches it. He whispers to Christine. "Angel, this may delay our honeymoon for a bit."

She grasps his shoulder. "So long as it is not postponed. I believe in you. You will do the right thing."

Erik wished Christine hadn't said that. He could easily kill Raoul. The Vicomte could not have been that stupid. Was that the plan all along? Raoul knew Erik would kill him and then where would that leave him and Christine? How could Christine stay with him, knowing that? Yet, is he to sacrifice his own life to prove he is no longer the man he once was?

"Come on, Phantom. You have wanted this for as long as I have!" Raoul moved with his blade pointed directly at his opponent.

"As you wish, Monsieur."

Christine said a silent prayer as she watched her husband take his place. _Please, help him, Papa. Help us all._

"You don't want to fight me, Raoul. What does this serve?"

"Scared, freak?"

"You can still do the right thing. Confess and turn yourself in. Don't do this. It's not too late."

"You think I'm going to take advice from you? Shut up and fight me like a man. Prove yourself worthy."

"By killing you?"

Raoul shook his head. By sparing me. You can't, can you? You're no better than I am. You will either kill me and lose her, or I'll kill you. In which case, you will lose either way."

"Raoul, you don't want to die."

"Are you saying you don't want to live?"

"I'll throw my sword."

"Then you will be a fool."

Erik saw Raoul shake at that moment, and he wondered if he was finally getting through to him. "She won't love you this way, you know."

"But then again, she won't love you either."

Erik threw is sword. "Peace, Vicomte. I don't want to kill you."

Raoul bowed his head and as he moved closer towards Erik. "Always the better man." He then lifted his saber towards Erik and knocked him to the ground.

"Erik!" Christine screamed.

Raoul was standing over him. "Not so powerful now, eh Freak? Tell me, will it all be worth it, when you are standing at the gates of Hell, reliving your last breaths on earth? What will you say?"

"That every man is born a fool."

Erik knocked him to the ground. They wrestled for a moment and without much of a fight, Raoul surrounded the sword to Erik.

"Do it, Bastard. Just do it."

The roles were reversed and now it was Erik who stood before Raoul, without a weapon. He could do it and all their problems would be behind them. They would be free. He looked over at Christine, who had tears in her eyes. He knew that if he killed him, they would never be free. Raoul would haunt them always. He was through with demons. Christine had made him see that he could have more than that, be more than that.

Erik backed up and put the sword away.

"You aren't worth my life, Vicomte. You won't die today, certainly not from my hands. A higher power will deal with you." He walked towards Christine but turned back. "Don't mistake my kindness for weakness. You hurt us again and I will infer that the Almighty wants me to do it for him."

Raoul remained on the ground in silence.

Christine ran up to Erik, embracing him for dear life.

"Are you alright?"

He smiled. "Better than alright. I did it, Angel. I didn't kill. I kept my promise to you and your father."

She kissed him and then caressed his malformed cheek.

"I always knew you would."

"If not for you…. Christine, how do I ever thank you for saving me?"

"Take me home, husband. Take me home and love me."


	58. Chapter 58

**Sorry for the delay for this anticipated chapter. To make it up to you, it's a long one.**

 **I hope you like it.**

Erik smiled when he stopped the horse and lovingly whispered to Christine.

"We're here."

Christine lifted her head up from his shoulder, as she had fallen asleep. "Here? Where is here?" She shook the drowsiness from her eyes. "Erik, where are we?"

"It's ours for as long as we would like. I made arrangements for us to use it once we got you out of the Vicomte's estate."

She followed where his eyes were looking at and suddenly her mouth gapped open in surprise. "It's beautiful!"

Erik quickly jumped off the horse and assisted Christine off carefully.

"Don't you want to see the inside first before you say that?" He laughed and winked at her.

She ran up to the door and pulled the knob, raising her eyebrow back at him when she realized it was locked.

He walked swiftly to her. "Patience, my love. Don't you want to be carried in properly?"

She grinned widely. "What about our bags?"

He made a face. "I was going to go back and get them."

"You were? I have a feeling, once you are inside, there is no going back out. At least not for tonight, anyway." She blushed.

"Mrs. Dexter your voice is full of all sorts of implications."

She watched him turn around and go back for the bags as she smiled to herself. _Dexter. His last name._ She giggled. "My last name!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Erik had brought the bags inside, he busied himself with making a fire. His mind was full of the consequences that were sure to come from this afternoon. He had hoped for Christine to make her debut, before they were forced to leave and now…. Because of him, he wasn't so sure.

He felt Christine touch his shoulder.

"Erik?"

He faced her and forced a smile.

She caressed his mal-deformed cheek. "Who or what is occupying your thoughts, other than me?" She grinned.

He gave a soft laugh.

"Forgive me, angel. I'm a wretch. I had so many hopes for you and the music…"

"Your hopes for my fame, are my exact hopes for us."

"Why should you have to choose?"

"Who said I do? It will all come, but the order has been rearranged."

He took her hand. "So, you know that the premier would be too risky. Raoul is unpredictable and…."

She kissed her index fingertip and pressed it to his lips.

"I know. But I don't care. As far as I am concerned, I'm more excited and nervous and full of anticipation for another sort of premiere." She played with his collar. "I even have a special costume for it." She giggled. "Oh angel, I am not sure how well I can pull off being so bold for much longer along."

"Hmm?"

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go upstairs."

Suddenly the realization hit him. "Our wedding night!"

Christine clasped her hands together. "Finally! I'm Madame Dexter. And you are?"

"The dumbest and the luckiest man to ever live in France."

"There's still time to make this right, you know."

He picked her up bridal style. "My wife! My beautiful, intelligent and angelic wife." He gazed into her eyes. "Now, which way to that bedroom, eh?"

Their laughter faded as the bedroom door closed behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He gently placed her on the bed, and he lingered over her.

"You may have to direct this next part, my love."

"I love you. I want this. We are simply meant to be, Erik. Don't be shy. Not with me, not tonight." She then exhaled a breath. "Don't be fooled, I am scared but I feel safe too. I think it's just how you feel when you're in love. No matter what, from this moment on, it's going to be perfect, because we will be together. That's all and it's enough." She smiled at him. "It's so much more than enough."

Hearing Christine's voice so full of confidence and certainty, gave Erik the courage he needed to let loose the flood of emotions he had been concealing for years. He kissed her with a new sense of urgency. His lips were like oxygen for Christine, as if she hadn't been able to take a full breath in years.

Erik was on fire and his need to protect her and shower her with affection was taking over his mind. This wasn't exactly how they planned it, but it felt so right. His body and heart were screaming for more. Christine could feel his need for her growing and she shivered as she felt her need for him was even stronger. She pulled him down to her, careful not to miss a single kiss or sensation.

Christine matched his passion and whispered into his ear. "You, Erik. I just want you."

They kissed once more. It was that kiss that would start the union of their bodies becoming one. The kiss was intense and secured a partnership as each allowed time to kiss the other back. The kissing sparked flames and soon those flames led to a raging fire. Each kissing the other over and over until they both felt their lips had received enough attention and were able to move on to other body parts, without making them feel cheated.

Christine tenderly caressed his face, before he began showering her with a parade of soft, wet kisses up and down her neck. Erik long admired Christine's neckline and was prepared to show it the attention it commanded. With each tickle from his lips, she could feel her knees start to weaken and was quick to indulge Erik's mission in satisfying every inch of her body.

Despite her eyes being closed and her mouth happily responding orally to Erik's kisses on her shoulders and neck, she could sense he was much too dressed for the occasion. She lifted her head and began undoing every button off his jacket and shirt. Once her feverish fingers undid the last button, she yanked it right off him and threw it on the floor.

"Don't worry, it won't wrinkle."

She lied but he didn't care. He laughed and then marveled at the warm sensation her hands brought to his skin. For his entire life he had been cold but that was all about to change thanks to this goddess with velvet, silky hands massaging his tone, muscular chest. His body temperature was raised to the fullest. As if on cue, Christine began to supply a generous helping of kisses all over his bare chest and physic. Christine had never seen him so rip, so full and so utterly hers.

Erik placed his hands over her perfectly exposed breasts and devoured each one while he let his hands wander to her lower back, allowing ease to butterfly kiss her stomach. As Christine brought one of her hands towards her mouth to stop herself from moaning in delight, she used her free hand to undo his belt and started to linger her fingers towards the strings of his trousers.

Feeling as if he would lose control at any moment, Erik deliberately made himself think of things to prolong his desire. He had wanted to make this special for Christine. He knew what she was sacrificing for him, what pain she was willing to endure for his love. She deserved a perfect night, even though she was bedding a perfect beast. He was determined to show her more pleasure than pain. Her needs came first.

"Sweet God, Erik…."

"Christine, I will take my time. I love you and the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"Angel, you could never hurt me. I want this as much as you do."

"There is so much more." Time was what he needed. Time to show her all the love in the world. Slow and easy, heart to soul.

There was no stopping them now. The heat between them was all consuming and it was not able to be put out without going through its natural course. They fit perfectly together, following each other's rhythm, basking in the glow of their warmth and treasuring the secrets they were learning. As each remaining article of clothing dropped to the floor, their bodies found a new protective covering. One that allowed them to be completely connected and united.  
As they moved together, Christine started to tear up. As Erik was bringing his lips back to hers, he saw her tears and stopped in horror.

 _No! What have I done?_ "Christine, am I hurting you?"

She brought her hand to his face and caressed his right cheek. "No, heart. Thank you for making me a woman." She kissed him and neither said another word until their bodies were brought to an exhilarating climax.

They drifted in a euphoric state, with their bodies still tightly wrapped around each other. Both spent and satisfied. He remained awake, gazing at her perfect form. She was still wet from sweat. Sweat that he caused. She proceeded to find the nook of his neck and cuddled up to him. They almost gave into the desire to have each other again but stopped, as Erik had to ask his wife a question.

"May I ask you something?" He whispered.

"Yes, but I warn you my mind is a bit hazy." She smiled sheepishly as she looked up to face him and began stroking his hair.

"Was it…. Did I…. Angel, you know that I haven't had any experience and I…"

"Erik, do you doubt yourself?"

"I… I learned everything from books and really, I think this is one area that should be experienced to truly master. I just want to please and satisfy you…. Tell me what I can do better." He sat up in all earnest looking at her with great interest.

"You mean it can get even better?" She almost couldn't believe it to be so. "Angel, that was the single most exquisite night of my existence. It was everything I dreamed it would be because I was with you."

"I know I can do more…."

She put her hand up. "In that case I think I am going to need some rest. Wow… More?" She started to giggle. "No one told me it was going to feel like that."

"Do you hurt?"

She stroked his check. "I am… tender… Maybe a little sore and perhaps riding on the horse may prove to be a challenge tomorrow but…" She stated to laugh. "I am very much looking forward to doing this again and again with you. As you said we must practice it to perfect it."

"You minx!"

She playfully smacked his chest. "Can you blame me? You are very addicting." She kissed him and one kiss turned into three and soon they found themselves getting caught up the fire that still raged between them.

The next morning, they woke with their arms and legs still happily tangled around the other.

"Are you hungry? We didn't quite have a celebration dinner."

"I much preferred the celebration we shared instead." She kissed him good morning. "Yet, now that you did mention food, I could eat." She giggled.

"I'll make my queen a feast out of whatever I can find." He chuckled.

"If it's prepared by my husband, I'll consider it the best meal of my life."

"We'll see about that." He lifted the covers and moved across the floor to find his clothes and smiled in a sweet memory of how they got there. _Hmmm… Won't wrinkle, eh?_ He then sensed eyes watching him.

"Christine Daae, I ask that you refrain from eyeing me as meat and appreciate the whole person. I am more than just a stud, you know." He walked back over to the bed.

She laughed at his facial expression. "You are adorable, you know that?"

"Only in your eyes, my dear."

She cupped his chin. "These eyes are all you will need to look through then."

They kissed once more and then with all his resolve, he stood up and retrieved his clothing once more. He looked back to see her eyeing him. "What is it?"

"I've never seen a man completely nude before. Erik, you are simply beautiful. I have never seen anything so perfect."

He extended his hand to her and she came instantly. He placed his hands on her cheeks. "Now, I know I have."


	59. Chapter 59

**Howdy and Happy Holidays! Here's the latest update.**

 **I own nothing!**

The newlyweds ate a leisurely, modest but delicious breakfast made by the cheerful bridegroom. Christine wiped the corners of her mouth and laid back in bed.

"I couldn't eat another bite."

Erik sheepishly took her hand. "I'm sorry it wasn't more of a proper breakfast."

She squeezed his hand. "I can't believe you were able to make something as scrumptious as those scones with what little was in the kitchen. I'm almost too excited to guess what you can make, once we have actually gone to a market." She giggled.

Erik began caressing her side with his index finger.

While she was enjoying his touch, she knew something was amiss. "Angel"?

"Hmm?" He looked up at her lovingly.

"Are you alright?"

"Funny, but I seem to think I should be the one asking you that. Everything is perfect. I have you, beside me, willingly as my wife, even."

"But?" She sat up and moved closer to him.

"I'm just thinking about how we will need to leave soon, that's all."

"Oh that." She smirked. "I thought it was going to be something much more dire." She then stroked his face. "Do you want to know something?"

"What?"

"I can't wait to leave France and start a new adventure with you. Life will never be boring and no matter where we are at, we will always have love and music and…"

"And what?" He looked at her in awe.

"Passion!" She blushed as she laughed.

He pulled her towards him and then rolled around so he could be on top.

"Indeed." He went to kiss her but stopped. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too. Just in case you were wondering."

Erik began nibbling on Christine's ear.

"Say now, Monsieur Dexter, where might we be going on this new adventure of ours?"

He stopped what he was doing. "I have been thinking."

"And?" She leaned up.

"How soon do you think you could learn English? Not Great Britain, but American English."

Christine's eyes widened.

"Really? America, my goodness…. Wait?! Do you speak English?"

"Yes, I do." He replied with no French accent at all. "I actually speak about seven languages."

"Yet, you are so modest." She grinned.

He shook his head as he moved to kiss her.

"Wait. Shouldn't we spend this time studying? I may not be as advanced as you are, Maestro." She asked coyly.

"Fortunately, the language of love is universal. I think just learning the word, "newlywed" is all we need to cover for a good, long while."

She giggled once more, before he kissed her passionately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Erik was packing up the carriage, Christine was surprised to see their new method of transportation.

"Where did you ever get this?"

He turned his head sideways. "I have my secrets." He then winked. "Besides, I want you to be comfortable. Galloping on a horse, may not be the best course of activity, considering how we spent last night and this morning."

"Did I say I minded?"

He walked up and kissed her nose. "I just want you comfortable. We need to return to the Opera House before we make our way. I need to get us a few things necessary for travel. Namely money and documents."

"Do you have…. Don't answer that."

"I never knew if I had to make a quick getaway, so I wanted to be prepared. Your documents will be tricky, but not impossible. I can manage a forgery or two."

"But my name…."

"Christine Dexter. No matter what."

She smiled happily. "You also want to say goodbye to Madame and Meg, don't you?"

He nodded.

Once they were done packing up, Christine looked at the driver's seat.

"Erik, where do you expect me to ride?"

"Inside the carriage, of course."

"No!"

"What do you mean, no? It will be warm and…."

"Your place is beside me, not as my coach driver."

"But who will drive the carriage?"

She locked arms with him. "We both will."

He shook his head in defeat and smiled delightfully at her. "I know better than to say no to you, Madame Dexter."

"Best you remember that, Monsieur Dexter!" She kissed him with enthusiasm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some time later, Erik parked the carriage across the street from his secret entrance from the allay and helped Christine out of the carriage.

"Ready, my wife?"

"Ready, my husband."

Despite the nature of their visit, Erik's heart was warm and full of happiness. They hurried to the door but still managed to hold hands. When they entered, Erik was surprised to feel Madame Giry's arms around him.

"Thank heavens you are both here! Hurry, we will just make the curtain."

"Curtain? What curtain, Madame?'

"For your debut, my dear."

 _A/N: One more chapter left. Mysteries will be solved!_


	60. Chapter 60

**Friends, I wish you the merriest and happiest new year. This chapter is long overdue. My only excuse is the holidays took up a lot of free time but also, if I am to be honest, I was delaying the end of the story. However, it is time. The story needs a proper ending and I am ready to bid farewell to our beloved super couple.**

 **So on with the show!**

Erik could barely utter a word, as Madame Giry was pushing Christine towards the tunnels.

"Hurry, you two. The boat is ready, and we must get Christine into her dress. Thank goodness, the seamstress finished all the alterations."

"But Madame, I don't understand. We can't possible perform tonight. The show isn't even…"

Meg took her friend's hand. "Mama insisted the show be moved up. We needed to boost sales for the Opera House and have some positive publicity for a change." She couldn't contain her excitement. "Christine, we are sold out. Everyone is dying to see the new diva… Err well, dying it probably not the best word with everything that has been going on as of late, but you know what I mean." She winked.

"Erik, did you know about this?" Christine arched her brow at her husband.

"Christine, I swear to you, I am just as in the dark as you are." He then took Madame's arm. "Annie, we can't stay, even though I wish we could. The Vicomte…."

"Has been arrested."

"What?!" Echoed both Christine and Erik.

"Mama, let me tell, please?"

Madame rolled her eyes. "Well, alright."

"The police arrest Raoul for the murder of Veronica. It's over!"

Madame looked at her daughter. "Do you think you should add a bit more to the story, my dear?"

Meg looked at her strangely for a moment. "Oh! Well, after the murder of Lorraine was discovered…."

"Lorraine? Meg, who is Lorraine?"

"I'll take it from here, Meg. Erik, do you remember Lorraine?"

Erik thought for a moment. "No, I don't but I never paid attention to any of the ballet rats except for Meg and Christine, of course."

"Lorraine was with us a few seasons ago. She was a lovely girl and a very good dancer. You girls used to call her, Lori."

"Oh My God…" Christine's mouth fell open. "But she left to go to Germany. Her parents wanted her to go…."

"That's what she wanted you all to think. You see, girls, the Vicomte or rather his family have been patrons to the Opera House for years. First it was his brother, Phillip but then he came of age and needed a proper wife. Before that though, Lori was sweet on him. They were seen outside the Opera House on occasion but once his engagement hit the newspapers, that faded."

"I don't understand, Madame. Are you saying the Phillip killed Lori?"

"Lori thought that she was going to elope with Phillip. So, she made up that story about her parents wishing her to go to Germany. However, on the night she thought she was to be wed, Raoul came and gave her the upsetting news about Phillip."

"It appears every de Chagny is a coward." Erik scoffed.

"Erik, just hold your tongue and steer the boat. We have to hurry." Madame then continued. "Apparently Raoul and Lori became friends that night and were rumored to be involved."

Erik turned around. "That's preposterous. I hate that boy, but he has only ever loved Christine. Why would he make a play for another girl? He only chose Veronica because Christine chose me."

"Angel, Raoul and I hadn't seen each other again during that time. He only noticed me when I took Carlotta's place at the performance, last season. Until then, I was just a nothing chorus girl to him."

"No!" Erik shook his head. "How could he not have seen you? Remembered you…."

"He only noticed me when I was the center of the attention. Then he remembered who I was. It's all because of you, that he noticed me, angel. Your love, care and commitment to my success, was what made Raul remember me."

"Are you kicking yourself for that, Uncle Erik?" Meg laughed.

He looked back at Christine. "Never."

Madame continued. "It wasn't too long before Christine's debut, that Lori end things with the Vicomte and was leaving the Opera House."

"She ended things?" Meg questioned. "I thought Raoul did."

"No, she loved Phillip. She told me she as going to leave and begin again. She was ashamed of her past and she was convinced that leaving France was the only way."

"Only no one walks out on the de Chagnys." Erik retorted.

Madame nodded and then bowed her head.

"Poor Lori…." Christine was in utter shock, but Meg took her hand to comfort her.

"We didn't know she died. However, when another Opera dancer was murdered in less than two years' time, the police started to ask more questions. They knew of foul play with Lori and both murders seem to be very similar…."

Was she…? With child as well?" Christine asked timidly.

"No, we don't think so. Again, it was Lori that broke it off with Raoul. I think he doesn't handle rejection well, but you do know that, don't you my dear?"

"We are here." Erik said as he docked the boat carefully. He then helped Madame and Meg out of the boat. "Angel, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Your voice must be head, my love. Let me by your mask tonight."

They all entered through the mirror and Erik was about to leave to allow Christine to change with Madame and Meg's help, until a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll just…."

"No, Erik. Don't go. I want my husband here with me."

"Husband?!" Now it was Madame and Neg to speak in unison.

The knock was heard again. "Madame are you in here? It's Sierra. I must see you."

Madame went to the door.

"Sierra, what is it. We need to help Christine dress. We…"

"It's our male lead."

"What about him?"

"He's intoxicated!"

"What are you talking about, Sierra? Now is not the time for tricks."

"Meg, I'm not fibbing. He was so nervous about the new score and all and he felt he needed more time to prepare. He thought some liquid courage would help him, only it helped him become very sleepy. He's backstage sleeping on two crates and we can't wake him."

"Oh no! But it's a sold-out house! The press is here!

"I guess Erik will need to play the part."

"Say what?" He looked at Madame and shook his head. "No. I can't. It's… No, I couldn't…."

Christine went towards him and took his hand "Erik, you know the part, you are a million times the voice than Piangi ever was. You can do this. We could do this. Together. Our hearts and voices intwined for all to see and hear."

"But I can't go on with my mask…."

"Why not? We'll make it part of the costume. No one will think twice, Erik."

"But I…"

"Uncle Erik, you have to. If you don't, we'll be ruined and all the hard work for Christine's premiere will be for nothing."

Christine held his hands tight. "Please, Erik. You deserve this too. The world should hear you tonight as you are."

Sierra looked confused. "I'm sorry, did you say, Uncle Erik? Who are you?"

"Never mind all that. Sierra and Meg come with me to get a new suit for Monsieur Erik's costume. He won't fit into Piangi's, but I have just the thing in mind. Christine, can you manage to dress yourself?"

"Yes, Madame. Don't worry about me."

"Erik, wait here. I'll be right back. Girls, come along."

As they left the dressing room, Sierra asked, "Did I say it alright, Madame?"

"Perfectly, Sierra."

"Mama! Did you plan this?" Meg was shocked.

The old woman grinned. "Vodka and water look awfully similar dear. After all, what do I know of spirits? Now let's get going!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The applause could still be heard after the house finally cleared out from half a dozen curtain calls. Christine was the toast of Paris and the Opera House managers couldn't wait to discuss future plans with their new diva.

However business was the last thing on Christine's mind. She still had so many questions about Raoul and how she could have been blind for so long. Yet she decided that the past was not what she wanted to waste the present on. Even if she did wish to dwell on it, she didn't have much time to process anything with Meg practically showering her with praise one minute and berating her the next for getting married without her.

"Christine, just because you are a world-famous Opera singer now, doesn't mean you can forget your best friend! How could you get married without so much as a….?"

Christine took her friend's hand. "I know I should have told you sooner, but I didn't even know myself. Erik and I were at my father's grave and…. It just felt so right. Honestly, Meg, it wasn't an offence to you or Madame. I love you both so much. I just wanted to be with Erik, and I didn't want to wait anymore. Can you please forgive me?"

"Well…." Meg pouted but soon her frown turned into an enormous grin. "Silly, girl! Of course, I can. But if you think I'm calling you Aunt Christine, you have another thing coming!" They hugged and laughed, until Madame interrupted their merriment.

"Christine, Meg…. Have either of you seen our dashing tenor?"

Christine stood up instantly. "He left so soon after the curtain all. I thought he might need a minute. He isn't used to all of this."

"Well the Managers are anxious to speak to our understudy. They seem utterly perplexed how they could have not noticed him before."

"I will find him Madame, but I doubt he will make their acquaintances."

"I'll leave it to his young bride to do the convincing from now on." She winked and took Meg's hand. "Come, child. We have things to do too."

"But Mama, Christine can't go down below just yet. The is still so much to discuss…."

"Fear not, Meg. I won't be going below. I think I know exactly where our elusive Phantom is hiding. We will both be back soon."

With that, Christine took her shawl and left the room.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Meg?"

"They won't be coming back, will they?" She rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"All in good time, my dear. All in good time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Instead of going down, Christine went up. How appropriate, she smiled to herself. She opened the doors to the rooftop and just as she suspected, there he was. A larger than life being, even when he was humbled and confused.

"How fitting to find you here, near Apollo, my angel."

He turned and shook his head. "Did I worry you?"

"No." She came towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But if you think I'm going to deal with Meg Giry's lashing over not being invited to our wedding by myself one second longer, you are mistaken, Monsieur."

"I can imagine that Annie will have a private lashing reserved just for me."

She giggled. "I can understand why you didn't want to face the managers or the crowds but why did you escape to come here, without me?"

"Because you belong up there. It was long overdue. I am so thankful that you finally got your moment. Christine, what a triumph you gave me tonight. The student has surpassed the teacher."

And the teacher outshined the brightest lights in the theatre. Erik, to sing with you like that. It was a dream." She pressed her forehead to his, as she stood tiptoe.

"Make no mistake. Tonight, was your night. No doubt those two fools will be throwing themselves over you to sign a contract. Don't do anything rash. I know how much they were paying Carlotta. You should earn twice that."

"Well, I haven't even thought about that. Why should I?"

"Quite right. You shall leave that to your husband. We will leave you out of the bidding war."

"No, angel. I mean I can't perform at the Paris Opera House, if I am in America. That's quite a voyage to and for." She giggled.

"But that was before…."

"Before what? You can't make promises to your wife of adventure and America and then not follow through. Don't you remember your wedding vows, Monsieur Dexter?"

"Christine, why would you wish to leave all this acclaim behind? You have all you ever wanted right now."

She entwined their left hands together and brought them up so they could look at their wedding rings.

"Everything is right. You and music and the memory of tonight will live forever but I do not want to stay here, while you live below."

"Christine, we can purchase a home above ground in the country and…."

"What if I want more?"

"More?"

"What if I want my husband to accompany me in song on his piano or violin? What if I want to perform original operas by his creative genius? What if I want to bear babies and see them grow up and fall in love, all with my beloved right by my side?"

"Christine, you can have a family, me and a career."

"Yes, but not on our terms here. People are blinded in Paris." She removes his mask and was delighted when she noticed he did not even attempt to flinch. "America will offer us both freedom. A world with day and night pleasures for us both to enjoy."

"Christine hatred is everywhere…."

"And so is acceptance, if we plan it right. You were coming back to the Opera House for money and supplies. How much struggle will we face?"

"I am insulted. Do you dare think I would have you marry a popper?" He faked insult but then sheepishly whispered, "We would be quite comfortable for a while."

"I thought so." She kissed him tenderly. "I don't need money, but money can buy acceptance and favor, though I am load to admit."

"Are you becoming cynical like me?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. But this isn't cynical. I'm simply voicing what I want. Let's go to America, Erik. Let's start a new as husband and wife."

Erik started thinking. "I can continue to work on my flesh mask. I'm making improvement every day."

She rolled her eyes. "That doesn't interest me."

"Yet it will when I sell my compositions and create a show all around you!"

Her eyes widen. "Our own theatre. Where all talent is welcomed. Maybe even a traveling one, so everyone could see it and not just the town we reside in. Or one where we open half the year and the other half, we…."

"We what?"

She played with his collar. "We work on another composition or two of a more intimate nature."

"I will advertise you as the Soprano of the Century." He was dreaming big.

"Married to the amazing and mysterious Master of Ceremonies."

He went to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"So, have we got a deal, Mister Dexter."

He was started at her attempt at an American accent.

She played coy. "Well, that's the best English I could muster on my own."

"That's English?"

"Oh, look who wants to be comedian?" She went to punch his arm, but he ducked and twirled her around instead.

"I'll be anything you want me to be, Christine. God knows you have made me what I am right now."

She kissed him long and passionately. "I have never been so happy."

He nodded.

"Shall we go back now?" She extended her arm.

"I'd much prefer to stay happy right here."

"Erik…." She giggled as he went to kiss her again. "Maybe another minute or two won't hurt."

 _Two Years later…...….._

Erik was diligently working at the piano with a pencil in his mouth and one hand on the piano.

"No, that's not good at all." He played a few cords. "Maybe if I make this an octave higher…."

"There you are!"

Erik froze before turning around. "Angel, I am so sorry I woke you."

Christine slowly waddled towards her husband.

"I can't blame you entirely. I woke up to go to the bathroom for the hundredth time and noticed you weren't beside me. I was going to let you stay here in peace but then it became obvious that I couldn't sleep without you.

He placed his hands on her round belly. "So, Mommy is sleep deprived. How's our little one?"

"Misses you, I am sure. She is still inside her Mommy and thus feels what I feel."

"I am sorry my loves. "He kissed her stomach and her forehead. "I just can't find a way to end this new song."

"Need any help?" She grinned.

Erik was almost tempted to take her up on it. "Yes, but not tonight. All of us need sleep."

"But Erik, tomorrow Meg and Madame are coming. I am not going to let you lock yourself away in here."

"I won't. We promised to show them sights of the Phantasma. I am not going to miss an opportunity to show the park off to our family."

"But I know how you get."

"I need inspiration…"

"Didn't I offer you some?" She batted her eyes.

"I don't want you singing these high notes so close to your due date, my love."

"Am I only able to inspire by my voice these days?"

Erik shook his head in shock. "Madame, how brazen!"

"I am simply being practically. We will have house guests until the baby is born and once she arrives, we may not have many opportunities to be alone."

"She, eh?"

She shrugged. "I have a feeling."

"You know I seem to have a feeling too, but it may not be child appropriate." He chuckled, as he pulled her closer. "You inspire me in a million ways." He nuzzled her neck.

"Sure. A swollen, fat woman, who can't see her feet. Very alluring."

"It is to me." He kissed her neck. "Hey, what happened to my inspiration."

Her curiosity got the better of her. "What's the song called? Assuming it is for me?"

"Who else? As soon as you are ready, my love." He started to tickle her.

"Erik…." She giggled. "Oh alright. If this is what it will take for another masterpiece, so be it. I will endure."

He kissed her long and hungrily. "I promise I will make it worth your while."

She caressed both of his checks. "Very well, angel. Take me to bed. Let our fantasies unwind."

"That's a good line." He picked her up and walked towards the door. "Love Never Dies."

"What did you say, angel?"

"The name of the song, Christine. It's for the beginning of the season. Our little angel and I have discussed it and she will be here in plenty of time for you to be ready."

"Is that so?"

He looked into her eyes and kissed her. Then he grinned. "Christine!"

"What?"

"I think I know how it will end. You have once again proven to be my muse."

"Does that mean you don't need any more inspiration?"

He tightens his hold. "Let's not be too hasty."

She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the bedroom. "What was the title again?"

"Love Never Dies."

"How right you are, Erik."

The End


End file.
